The Past Returns
by kinha-san
Summary: Sakura passara dois anos afastada da vila. Quando retorna, tem um grande surpresa. Uchiha Sasuke havia retornado. O que a Haruno fara? Seu passado acabara de retornar. Kinha-san
1. Sombras do Passado

_**The Past Returns**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Sombras do Passado**_

_Viajar entre as arvores era o melhor meio de locomoção entre os ninjas, por isso aqueles dois shinobis saltavam entre as arvores. A noite estava bela, a lua brilhava prateada e luminosa no meio do céu, os dois jounnis acabavam de chegar de mais uma missão realizada com sucesso._

_O vento frio batia nos rostos belos, mas eles não se importavam com isso, só queriam chegar o mais depressa a vila. Um deles por que sentia imensas saudades de sua amada. O outro, no entanto, só queira achegar em Konoha, nada mais._

_Em fim poderam ver as primeiras luzes que denunciavam que a vila estava próxima, os ninjas passaram a acelerar. Em poucos minutos chegaram ao portão de entrada. Antes de se separarem, e cada um segui seu rumo, o ninja loiro se aproximou do moreno._

— _Amanhã cedo no escritório da Hokage, teme? — Perguntou o loiro_

— _Hai — Respondeu o moreno._

— _Nos vemos amanhã — Disse o loiro preparando-se para ir embora — Tenho que ir ver a Hinata. Boa Noite Sasuke._

— _Boa noite Naruto — Respondeu o Uchiha antes de sair rumo a sua casa vazia, afinal não tinha ninguém que o esperasse._

_Mesmo Naruto não sendo casado com Hinata, pelo menos ele tinha para quem retornar, Sasuke não tinha ninguém. Toda vez que retornava de alguma missão encontrava a casa pura, não havia ninguém. Sua residência retratava sua vida, vazia._

_Se ao menos tivesse prestado atenção nas coisas que certa rosada falava não estaria tão sozinho, mas agora já era tarde demais. Afinal, já fazia dois anos que não a via._

* * *

_it doesnt take much to learn_

_**Não demora muito para aprender**_

_when the bridges that you burn_

_**Quando as pontes que você destruiu**_

_leave you stranded feeling alone_

_**Deixam você se sentindo sozinha**_

_it doesnt take much to cry_

_**Não demora muito pra chorar**_

_when you're living in a lie_

_**Quando você está vivendo uma mentira**_

_and deceiving that someone who cares_

_**E enganando aquele alguém que se importa**_

_if i could turn back the time__**  
**__**Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo**_

_i would put you first in my life_

_**eu colocaria você em primeiro lugar na minha vida**_

_Já se passava das três da manhã quando ela parou em frente aos portões de sua amada terra natal. Suspirou algumas vezes. Era tão bom voltar para casa. Havia passado muito tempo fora, respirar o ar puro da vila da folha para ela tratava-se de umas das melhores coisas que havia feito nos últimos dois anos._

_A garota de vinte e dois anos mal podia acreditar que estava ali. Ver os portões de Konoha depois de dois anos trazia muitas emoções para Haruno Sakura. Havia passado aquele tempo em missão humanitária numa vila muito pobre e distante. Trabalhara esses dois anos em prol da reconstrução da vila do bronze. Era uma região muito afastada das outras, por isso poucas noticias chegavam até, o que fazia com que Sakura estivesse completamente desatualizada dos acontecimentos;_

_Havia caminhado todo o dia, por mais que fosse uma ótima ninja, ninguém é de ferro, e ela estava exausta. Decidiu falar com a Hokage no dia seguinte, até porque provavelmente Tsunade já estaria dormindo. Preferiu ira para sua casa._

_Pegou uma rota alternativa para não chamar muita atenção, por mais que estivesse morrendo de saudades de seus amigos, encontrava-se muito cansada para poder matá-las agora. Só queria chegar a seu apartamento e tomar um bom banho._

_Realmente as coisas mudaram muito, Sakura podia ver vários prédios novos na vila. Construções mais modernas surgiam no vilarejo. O que mais notou foram os diversos bares que estavam abertos, torcia para que aquilo não tivesse tornado Konoha um lugar violento._

_Ao abrir a porta de sua casa espantou-se por tudo está arrumado, parecia que ela nunca saíra dali. Foi ai que se lembrou que sua amiga, Hinata, havia dito que cuidaria do lugar. Tinha que agradecê-la depois, a Hyuuga a tinha poupado de algumas horas de trabalho._

_A sala era pequena, ali se podia notar uma estante de madeira clara, nela havia uma televisão, alguns livros e vários porta-retratos. O sofá era creme, e estava coberto por uma manta rosa, Hinata fez aquilo. Sabia como a Haruno gostava daquela cor. As paredes eram de um tom branco gelo. E somente a central, onde ficava a estante, era pintada de amarelo._

_Jogou suas coisas no sofá, e subiu a escada em passos lentos. Chegou a porta do seu quarto e abriu, continuava a mesma coisa. A cama de casal estava forrada com um belo edredom lilás. O guarda-roupa branco encostado na parede pintada de rosa, as demais eram brancas. Uma escrivaninha e duas mesas de cabeceira completavam o dormitório de Sakura._

_Parou em frente ao armário, o abriu e retirou uma roupa confortável. Depois seguiu até a porta do banheiro, onde entrou e pode ver a decoração verde e azul, se despiu, ligou o chuveiro e tomou um demorado banho quente. Secou-se, e vestiu a roupa que tinha escolhido. Desceu para o primeiro andar e chegou a cozinha._

_Teve sorte por ainda ter alguns alimentos que haviam sobrado da viagem, pois a dispensa, após dois anos sem idas ao supermercado, estava as moscas. Terminou seu pequeno lanche e voltou para seu quarto, jogou-se na cama a fim de tirar umas boas horas de descansos._

* * *

_Deveria estar deitada a mais de quarenta minutos, mas por mais que seu corpo estivesse cansado não conseguia dormir, o sono não chegava de jeito nenhum. Resolveu se levantar, não adiantaria ficar ali sem sono, como não havia mais nada de interessante para fazer resolveu mexer em algumas caixas que estavam dentro deu seu guarda-roupa branco._

_Trouxe-as para cima da cama. Eram duas caixas, primeira tinha a cor rosa. Ao abri-la se deparou com fotos antigas de sua família, umas lágrimas escorreram saindo dos olhos esmeraldinos até a bochecha da Haruno ao lembrar-se que não tinha mais sua queira família por perto, por mais que seus pais tivessem falecido há alguns anos, a perca ainda mexia muito com ela._

_Depois de derramar as lágrimas riu por encontrar uma foto dela com todas as amigas no aniversário de quinze anos de Ino, sentia muita falta delas: Ino, Hinata, Tenten e Temari, todas se encontravam sujas de chocolate, com certeza foi um dia bastante divertido._

_Fechou a caixa rosa, agora só faltava a azul, por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia se lembrar do que estava dentro daquela misteriosa caixa. Abriu, dentro dela havia um envelope pardo. O pegou, notou que havia a possibilidade de serem fotos, pois o envelope era leve. Colocou uma das mãos e retirou a primeira foto que encontrou. Lágrimas mais densas vieram aos olhos da garota ao ver quem estava na foto._

_And i would risk it all for you to prove my love is true_

**E eu arriscaria tudo por você para provar que meu amor é verdadeiro  
**_Ill build a wall arround my heart_  
**Eu construiria uma parede em volta do meu coração**

_that would only break a part for you_  
**e quebraria uma única parte dessa parede pra você  
**_Can change the way i feel so tell me what's the deal_  
**Não posso mudar o jeito que eu sinto, então me diga o que fazer  
**_Dont say, dont say its too late_

**Não me diga, não diga que é tarde**

_Tratava-se da foto de identificação da academia ninja de Uchiha Sasuke. Depois de muito trabalho, e brigas com as outras meninas, ela havia conseguido aquela foto do fotografia ele estava sozinho, somente se via o rosto dele. Mesmo pela foto aqueles olhos profundamente negros a paralisavam._

_Quando percebeu que ainda chorava repreendeu-se severamente por o rapaz, mesmo pela foto, ter todo aquele poder sobre ela. Enxugou as lágrimas teimosas e pegou novamente os papéis, só que foi impossível controlar as lágrimas ao ler uma carta onde ela declarava todo seu amor pelo Uchiha. A que mais fez chorar foi uma que ela havia escrito logo após Naruto parti para o treinamento de três anos com o sannin dos sapos._

_Sasuk-kun..._

_Juro que por muitas vezes tentei entender o seu lado, procurei ver os acontecimentos do jeito que você os olhava, só que para mim foi impossível. Impossível porquê nunca sofri metade da dor que você sentiu, e pode até parecer egoísmo, espero nunca sentir. _

_Sei que tens seus motivos para procurar com tanto fervor sua vingança, não o condeno por isso. Somente acho que isso o levará a basicamente nada. Se você estiver lendo essa carta, o que provavelmente nunca acontecerá, deve estar me chamando de irritante._

_É... Para você nunca passei disto mesmo. Uma kunoiche louca, apaixonada e irritante. Irritante por que te amo, e tenho certeza que nunca deixarei de amar, mas você já deveria ter percebido isto antes de ir embora, pois até me ofereci para ir com você. Só que infelizmente você não quis._

_Nunca irei desistir de você Sasuke-kun, poderam ter se passados muitos anos e meu amor continuara guardado dentro meu coração. Você tem, e sempre terá, o lugar mais especial dentro do meu coração._

_Quase me esqueço de dizer que o Naruto saiu em treinamento, ele falou que vai cumprir a promessa de te trazer de volta, espero que quando este dia chegar, você reconheça o esforço de nosso amigo. Eu também irei me esforça bastante, começarei meu treinamento com Tsunade-sama em breve, e pode ter certeza que ajudarei Naruto a ti trazer de volta. Não serei mais um fardo na vida de vocês._

_Você não precisara me salvar toda vez que estivermos em uma missão, não que eu não curta isso, na verdade, adoro quando você demonstra, ou acho que demonstrava preocupação com a minha pessoa. _

_Não tenho mais nada a dizer, e quando nos encontrarmos nas próximas vezes. Espero estar bem mais forte, e te mostrarei como eu evoluí por sua causa. Mostrarei-te que posso ser uma pessoa melhor, e quem sabe um dia possamos trilhar o meso caminho._

_Com muito carinho._

_Haruno Sakura_

_Debruçou-se sobre os papéis e fotos espalhados pela cama e continuou a derramar mais e mais lágrimas. Já tinha tentado de tudo para esquecê-lo, mas seu coração teimava em não obedecê-la. Não queria sofrer por alguém que só a desprezava, que a achava irritante. Uchiha Sasuke era um nukenin, um traidor, como ninja de Konoha não deveria se deixar envolver por ele. Se o encontrasse teria lutar e trazê-lo para ser julgado. Tinha que esquecer Sasuke o mais rápido possível, pois tinha certeza que nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo novamente, pelos menos eles não estariam do mesmo lado quando se encontrassem._

_Pensando que deveria destruir aquele sentimento, Sakura em fim dormiu, o sono conseguiu alcançá-la._

_And now. the hills are getting hard to climb_

**E agora, que esse caminho está difícil de seguir**

_Im runnin out of time my decisions are pending on you_

**E estou correndo fora do tempo, minhas decisões estão esperando por você**

_And i will accept the blame for burnin out the flame_

**E eu quero aceitar a culpa por queimar essa chama**

_Hoping the story will twist once again_

**Com a esperança que essa história deva voltar outra vez**

_If i could turn back the time_

**Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo**

_i would put you first in my life  
_**eu colocaria você em primeiro lugar na minha vida**

_Acordou por volta das nove da manhã, sentia-se bem melhor, pelo menos não havia vestígios da sua mente da noite anterior. Só lembrou quando teve que arrumar as coisas que ela tinha deixado espalhadas pelo quarto._

_Tentou fazer as coisas o mais depressa possível, precisava ir ver a Hokage imediatamente, conhecia muito bem o humor de Tsunade e sabia que ela não ia gostar nada de saber que Sakura já havia retornado para vila e não tinha ido falar com ela ainda._

_Pegou a primeira roupa que viu, consistia de uma calça jeans preta e uma regata branca. Tomou um pouco de suco e foi então para o escritório da sannin das caminhava pode ver melhor as coisas, pois na noite anterior estava escuro e a Haruno não conseguiu ver os detalhes, a vila tinha mudado muito. Enquanto andava viu várias pessoas conhecidas e os cumprimentavas, mas nem sinal de seus amigos._

_Por fim alcançou o prédio onde se concentrava o poder da vila, a primeira pessoas que viu assim que entrou foi sua antiga instrutora Shizune._

— _Sakura! — Exclamou a morena ao ver a moça — Que bom que voltou. Estávamos morrendo de saudades._

— _Também senti saudades Shizune-senpai. — Respondeu ela retribuindo o sorriso da outra. — Tsunade-shinshou está?_

— _Está sim. Pode ir até lá. _

— _Arigatou — Disse Sakura virando-se e indo em direção a porta da sala de Tsunade._

_Deu leves batidas na porta de madeira e ouviu um breve "entra" de Tsunade. Colocou a mão na maçaneta, achou engraçada a sensação estranha que acabara de ter, mas foi algo que nunca sentira, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Assim que parou não conseguiu dar mais nenhum passo. Ficou paralisada com o que viu. Estavam todos olhando para ela. Tsunade sentada em sua cadeira, Naruto a olhando com uma cara extremamente feliz e outra pessoa._

_Uma pessoa que ela nunca imaginara encontrar ali. Uchiha Sasuke... Ele estava lá a encarando como sempre, com uma expressão misteriosa que Sakura nunca conseguira desvendar. Mas como aquilo era possível? Quantas coisas haviam mudado em Konoha nesses dois anos?_

_Voltou a si quando um loiro sorridente e hiperativo falou com ela._

— _Sakura-chan— Berrou Naruto — Você voltou. Que legal — Disse ela a cercando — Chegou a quanto tempo?_

— _Eu... Eu... — Acalme-se Sakura, disse ela mesma, respirou e conseguiu prosseguir vestindo uma máscara de frieza que poderia ser comparada a um cubo de gelo — Voltei ontem a noite Naruto._

— _Já esperava por você Sakura. — Foi a vez de Tsunade falar — Não era sem tempo que você precisava voltar._

— _Quanto tempo Sakura — Falou pela primeira vez Sasuke. Ela estremeceu internamente com aquela voz, Sasuke não mudara muito. Na verdade, estava mais bonito do que nunca. Parecia que a imensidão de seus olhos só tinham aumentado, era como olhar para um buraco negro._

— _Pois é... — Respondeu ela sorrindo falsamente — Seis anos._

— _Sakura-chan — Continuou Naruto — eu cumpri a promessa que ti fiz. Consegui trazer o teme de volta._

— _Arigatou Naruto — Falou Sakura — Más isso já faz muito tempo, é passado. — Ela virou-se para Tsunade agindo como se nada tivesse acontecendo— trouxe o relatório da missão_

— _Deixe sobre a mesa — Disse a Hokage — Aproveitando que o time sete está reunido novamente vou lhes comunicar uma coisa._

— _O que é? — Perguntou Naruto animadamente— Uma missão?_

— _Não — disse Tsunade — Estou dando a vocês um mês de férias._

— _férias? — Indagou Sakura_

— _Vocês estão precisando. Está a dois anos em uma mesma missão Sakura. E desde que Sasuke voltou, Naruto e ele não pararam por um segundo._

— _Que legal ! — Exclamou Naruto_

— _É bom mesmo — Concordou Sakura — Vou poder descansar bastante._

— _Suas férias começam hoje. Estão dispensados._

_And i would risk it all for you to prove my love is true_

**E eu arriscaria tudo por você para provar que meu amor é verdadeiro  
**_Ill build a wall arround my heart_  
**Eu construiria uma parede em volta do meu coração**

_that would only break a part for you_  
**e quebraria uma única parte dessa parede pra você  
**_Can change the way i feel so tell me what's the deal_  
**Não posso mudar o jeito que eu sinto, então me diga o que fazer  
**_Dont say, dont say its too late_

**Não me diga, não diga que é tarde**

_Saíram da sala os três juntos, Naruto falava várias coisas para Sakura, mas ela nada ouvia. Ainda estava pasma por ter visto Sasuke. Não entendia como ele poderia estar de volta, e ele parecia tão diferente, parecia estar mais sociável. Por mais que negasse, seu coração bateu como nos doze anos de idade ao vÊ-lo. Sentiu-se como a mesma garotinha indefesa de seis anos atrás. Ela não queria admitir, mas o Uchiha ainda mexia com ela._

_Sasuke não soube explicar o que sentiu ao ver a garota ali na sua frente. Tinha imaginado aquilo desde que retornara a vila, e agora aconteceu. Foi mais do que uma simples surpresa nunca esperou que ela voltasse naquele momento. Ao vê-la um turbilhão de sentimentos o invadiu, Sakura estava diferente do que ele se lembrava._

_Os cabelos róseos agora estavam mais longos, o corpo era o que mais mudara, ela não podia ser mais chamada de tábua por Ino, tábua com certeza ela não era. O corpo Havaí ganhado mais curvas, devido ao árduo treinamento, somente os olhos estavam iguais, o mesmo verde esmeraldino com ar inocente. Se antes ele a achava irritante, agora ela era uma irritante linda._

_Mas o que mexeu mesmo com ele foi a indiferença dela. Sakura não demonstrou nenhuma emoção ao vê-lo. Disse que o pedido que havia feito a Naruto era coisa do passado, sinal que o que ela disse que sentia por ele naquela noite também era. Não conseguia compreender por que aquilo mexia tanto com ele._

_And i would risk it all for you to prove my love is true_

**E eu arriscaria tudo por você para provar que meu amor é verdadeiro  
**_Ill build a wall arround my heart_  
**Eu construiria uma parede em volta do meu coração**

_that would only break a part for you_  
**e quebraria uma única parte dessa parede pra você  
**_Can change the way i feel so tell me what's the deal_  
**Não posso mudar o jeito que eu sinto, então me diga o que fazer  
**_Dont say, dont say its too late_

**Não me diga, não diga que é tarde**

* * *

_Oi gente._

_Essa fic já estava em minha cabeça há muito tempo, mas só agora tive coragem de postá-la._

_Ela não será muito longa, no máximo quinze capítulos serão escritos. Espero que gostem. Provavelmente só postarei um capitulo por semana, pois tenho outras histórias para escrever._

_Deixem bastante rewies, elas me fazem escrever mais rápido. Espero que gostem e passem a acompanhar essa historia._

_kissus_


	2. Lembranças Indesejáveis

_The Past Returns_

_Capítulo 2_

_Lembranças Indesejáveis_

_An empty street_  
_**Uma rua vazia**_  
_An empty house_  
_**Uma casa vazia**_  
_A hole inside my heart_  
_**Um buraco dentro do meu coração**_  
_I'm all alone_  
_**Estou completamente sozinho**_  
_The rooms are getting smaller_  
_**Os quartos estão ficando cada vez menores**_

_Sakura continuava tentando ouvir o que Naruto falava, mas não conseguia. Sua mente ainda tentava consegui processar a informação de que Sasuke estava de volta. Por quê? Há quanto tempo? Esses tipos perguntas não saíam da mente dela._

_Como Naruto conseguira fazer com que ele voltasse? O Uchiha teria voltado por livre e espontânea vontade? Queria descobrir tudo aquilo._

— _você está me ouvindo Sakura-chan? — Ela voltou a si quando notou que Naruto a olhava com uma cara nada feliz._

— _Desculpe Naruto — Pediu ela._

— _Tudo bem — Falou ele retornando a sorrir — Estava dizendo que o teme e eu queríamos almoçar no Ichiraku. Quer ir com a gente?_

— _Eu não sei Naruto... — A simples possibilidade de ficar perto de Sasuke a deixava em pânico._

— _Ah! — Choramingou o Uzumaki — Vamos Sakura-chan, para podermos conversar um pouco. Faz muito tempo que não conversamos. _

_Ela parou para pensar. O que teria de mais? Ela não queria provar para si mesma que não sentia nada por Uchiha Sasuke? Tinha que se acostumar com o fato que dali para frente o veria muitas vezes, afinal eram do mesmo time. Além do que Naruto era seu amigo, queria poder conversar com ele, Sasuke está lá não faria nenhuma diferença. Estava indo para conversar com Naruto, e não para ficar perto dele._

— _Tudo bem — Falou ela suspirando em seguida — Irei almoçar com você..._

— _Ótimo — Celebrou o loiro com mais um de seus sorrisos exclusivos — A Hina não vai se conter de tanta felicidade quando te ver._

— _Estou com tantas saudades dela — Declarou Sakura — Como vai o namoro de vocês?_

— _Melhor impossível — Disse o loiro, com um brilho apaixonado no olhar — Estamos querendo nos casar em breve._

— _Que noticia maravilhosa! — Exclamou a Haruno — Quero ser a madrinha, hein?_

— _Claro que vai. — Confirmou Naruto — Você e o teme._

— _Quem disse que quero ser seu padrinho dobe? — Falou Sasuke se pronunciando pela primeira vez desde que saíram do prédio Hokage._

— _Ah teme! —Resmungou o loiro — Você só não tinha aceitado ainda porque disse que não ficaria sozinho no altar, mas agora que a Sakura-chan voltou você não ficará sozinho. Terá companhia._

— _Hn — Murmurou Sasuke._

— _Sasuke e seus monossílabos — Ironizou a rosada— Deixa isso para lá. Já chegamos_

_O Uchiha arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Sakura tinha mesmo acabado de ser irônica com ele? Não podia acreditar. Aquela era a mesma pessoa que tinha declarado amor por ele. As circunstâncias que vivia faziam com que ele pensasse que não._

_I wonder how, I wonder why  
__**Fico imaginando como, fico imaginando porquê,  
**__I wonder where they are  
__**Fico imaginando onde eles estão  
**__The days we had  
__**Os dias que tivemos  
**__The songs we sang together, oh yeah  
__**As canções que cantamos juntos, oh, sim  
**__And oh my love  
__**E, oh, meu amor**_  
_I'm holding on forever  
__**Estou esperando faz tempo**_

_Entraram no Ichiraku, aquele lugar também havia mudado muito, o espaço fora ampliado e agora dispunha de algumas mesas. Sentaram-se em uma perto da janela, Sakura ficou de gente para Sasuke e Naruto entre eles dois._

_Logo, um dos atendentes veio saber o que eles iriam pedir. O Uzumaki pediu quatro lamens de porco, que ele mesmo disso que eram só a entrada. Sakura e Sasuke pediram somente um de legumes. Algum tempo depois eles foram servidos. Como era esperado Naruto comeu tanto que foi necessário que ele fosse rapidamente a banheiro. Quando a Haruno percebeu já estava sozinha com o Uchiha, era o que ela mais temia._

_Há seis anos ficaria imensamente feliz, daria saltos de alegria, aos doze anos passar um tempo com ele era o que ela mais desejava. Só que aquela situação em que se encontrava a deixava constrangida, não conseguia nem olhar para os olhos dele, como sempre, pensava ela. Aquele dia estava sendo cheio de surpresa, e por mais estranho que possa parecer foi Sasuke quem começou a conversa._

— _Essa missão foi muito longa. — Falou Sasuke — Não acha Sasuke?_

— _Não, — Disse ela depois de uns segundos — Acho que pelo trabalho que tinha que ser feito na vila foi até rápido._

— _Mas dois anos realmente é muito tempo fora de casa — Sakura já estava começando a se irritar com o surto de fala do Uchiha — Muita coisa mudou._

— _Sim! — Concordou ela — São outros tempos._

_Um silêncio ,extremamente, incomodo se instalou na mesa. Ninguém tinha nada a mais para acrescentar, o tempo que ambos tinham passado separados fez com que eles não tivessem nenhum assunto para discutir. Até que Sakura tinha milhares de perguntas para fazer. Por que ele estava ali? Veio por que quis? Ou foi Obrigado? Há quanto tempo tinha retornado. Ela pensou, pensou, pensou. A final, uma perguntinha provava nada. Ela pergunta alguma coisa a Sasuke não queria dizer que ela estava interessada nele._

— _Então Sasuke... — o Uchiha arqueou uma sobrancelha. Onde foi parar o sufixo –Kun ? — Há quanto tempo está na vila?_

_Ele não pode deixar de sorrir, pelo menos uma parte da Sakura de doze anos ainda estava ali. Ela ainda era curiosa, e isso o tranqüilizou. Quem sabe outras características da antiga Sakura ainda existissem. _

— _Um ano e seis meses — Respondeu o Uchiha_

— _bastante tempo — Falou a Haruno — já deve ter se readaptado a vila._

— _Sim._

_O Uzumaki voltou para a mesa, após algum tempo se despediram na frente do restaurante. Os dois amigos observavam a rosada sumiu pela rua._

— _A Sakura com certeza não é a mesma que você conheceu. — Disse o Uzumaki._

— _Hn. — Limitou-se a responder o Uchiha._

— _Você finge que não,mas sei que você se importa, você percebeu isso que acabo de dizer._

— _Pare de falar idiotices dobe — Resmungou Sasuke querendo colocar um ponto final naquela conversa._

— _Só te dou um aviso... Você vai se surpreender com a nova Sakura, ela não é a mesma garota que você conheceu aos doze anos. — Concluiu o Uzumaki com uma expressão séria — tenho que ir. Ja né. _

— _Eu já me surpreendi Naruto— Pensou Sasuke quando viu o amigo se afastar._

_Reaching for a love that seems so far  
__**Alcançar um amor que parece tão distante**_  
_So I say a little prayer_  
_**Então, eu faço uma pequena prece**_  
_And hope my dreams will take me there_  
_**E espero que meus sonhos me levem lá**_  
_Where the skies are blue_  
_**Onde os céus são azuis**_  
_To see you once again, my love_  
_**Para vê-la mais uma vez, meu amor**_

_Quando Sakura chegou do Ichiraku a única coisa que tinha em seus pensamentos era Uchiha Sasuke. Cada vez mais queria reprimir o que estava sentindo, aquilo era errado, não queria sofrer mais. Sasuke era como uma droga, e ela sabia que se deixasse acabaria se viciando novamente. Subiu as escadas em direção ao banheiro, precisava de um banho, quem sabe aquilo não a ajudasse._

_Após a longa chuveirada, vestiu uma roupa confortável e jogou-se na cama, precisava descansar para amenizar as sensações desconfortáveis que estava sentindo. Era por volta das duas da tarde._

_Despertou aos poucos, foi abrindo as pálpebras devagar para se acostumar com a claridade do quarto proporcionada pelo abajur no criado mudo. Olhou para o relógio e se espantou com o horário que ele marcava, já se passavam das oito da noite. A Haruno havia dormido bastante, mas foi recompensado, pois se levantou mais disposta, todo o cansaço tinha ido embora. _

_Desceu para cozinha, felizmente tinha passado no supermercado antes de voltar para casa, quando saiu do Ichiraku. Não soube o porquê, mas teve vontade de fazer dangos. E foi isso que fez. Pegou os ingredientes necessários e começou a prepará-los, meia hora depois estavam prontos. Quando já ia colocar o primeiro na boca, ouviu batidas na porta_

_Over seas from coast to coast _  
**Pelos oceanos, de costa a costa  
**_To find the place I love the most  
_**Para encontrar o lugar que eu mais amo  
**_Where the fields are green  
_**Onde os campos são verdes  
**_To see you once again, my love _  
**Para vê-la mais uma vez, meu amor  
**_I try to read _  
**Tento ler  
**_I go to work _  
**Vou pro trabalho  
**

— _Quem é uma hora dessas? — Resmungou enquanto ia atender o seu visitante inesperado. Só que quando abriu ficou feliz por vê-los ali, exceto a ultima pessoas, As três figuras paradas em sua porta eram Hinata, Naruto e... Sasuke._

— _Oi Sakura-chan! — Exclamou o loiro _

— _Oi Naruto , Quanto tempo Hina — Disse Sakura para em seguida abraça fortemente a amiga. _

— _Desculpa não ter te avisado antes. — Sussurrou a Hyuuga no ouvido da amiga._

— _Tudo bem — Respondeu ela e depois se afastar._

— _Estava morrendo de saudade de você. — Falou Hinata_

— _Eu também. — Disse Sakura — Boa noite Sasuke_

— _Boa noite — Respondeu o Uchiha._

— _Vamos entrem — Pediu ela seguindo para a sala e sendo acompanhada pelos outros, após todos se acomodarem Sakura perguntou: — O que os trazem aqui?_

— _Sabe o que é Sakura-chan... — Começou o Uzumaki— Como nós estamos de férias, e A hina também, nos queremos saber se você não aceitaria viajar conosco._

— _Para onde você e Hinata vão? — Perguntou ela._

— _o Sasuke-teme também vai Sakura-chan — Disse o loiro._

— _Você também irá Sasuke? — Perguntou ela sem acreditar, aquele não era o estilo do Uchiha._

— _Vai ser melhor do ficar aqui — Respondeu Sasuke sem ligar muito para pergunta._

— _hmmm — Suspirou Sakura — Então Naruto... para onde vocês querem ir?_

— _Para o país da Neve! — Exclamou o Uzumaki — Você já imaginou como vai ser legal? Lá está no inverno. Vai nevar! Aqui em Konoha nunca neva!_

— _É Sakura-chan — Continuou Hinata — Venha com a gente, você precisa descansar um pouco, se diverti. Está há muito tempo trabalhando._

— _Quando vocês saem de viajem? — perguntou Sakura ainda indecisa._

— _Daqui há uma semana. — Respondeu o loiro_

_Sakura parou para pensar. Seria bom sair da vila para descasar, mas o fato de que Sasuke também iria afetaria tudo. Não sabia dizer se conseguiria se divertir tendo a presença dele por perto. Só que também seria uma ótima chance dela provar para si mesma que ele não significava mais nada em sua vida, decidiu arriscar._

— _Eu vou sim Naruto! — Disse ela com um sorriso._

— _ótimo — Exclamou o Uzumaki também sorrindo — Vamos nos divertir muito._

— _Acabei de fazer uns dangos — Informou Sakura — Vocês querem? Fiz do jeito que você gosta Hina._

— _Adoraria não sabe como senti falta deles — Falou A Hyuuga._

— _Então vamos todos lá para a cozinha._

_E assim todos se dirigiram para a cozinha para comerem os dangos. Sasuke somente observava as coisas. Tudo realmente havia mudado bastante. Nunca em sua vida poderia imaginar ver Naruto namorando com Hinata. Os dois eram extremos opostos, como sol e lua, mas ambos necessitavam da lua um do outro. Além do que, Sasuke, sempre viu Naruto declarando que amava Sakura, nunca pensou que o Uzumaki mudasse o que sentia._

_Só que o que ele achava que mais tinha mudado era Sakura. A garota havia mudado drasticamente. O incomodava a forma fria que ela o tratava, era como se ela estivesse agindo da mesma maneira que ele agia antigamente. Não tirava a razão da garota, sabia que a havia machucado bastante e ela tinha o direito de fazer o que bem entendesse._

_I'm laughing with my friends  
__**Estou rindo com meus amigos**_  
_But I can't stop_  
_**Mas não consigo**_  
_To keep myself from thinking, oh no_  
_**Parar de pensar, oh, não**_  
_I wonder how, I wonder why_  
_**Fico imaginando como, fico imaginando porquê,**_  
_I wonder where they are_  
_**Fico imaginando onde eles estão**_  
_The days we had_  
_**Os dias que tivemos**_  
_The songs we sang together, oh yeah_  
_**As canções que cantamos juntos, oh, sim**_ _**  
**__And oh my love_  
_**E, oh, meu amor**_  
_I'm holding on forever (on forever)_  
_**Estou esperando faz tempo (faz tempo)**_ _**  
**__Reaching for a love that seems so far (ohhh)_  
_**Alcançar um amor que parece tão distante**_

_Conversa vai, conversa vem, Hinata acabou se lembrando de algo que devia dizer a Sakura._

— _Sakura-chan? — Falou a Hyuuga — Você já viu o quem tem atrás desta porta? — ela falou enquanto apontava para a porta em um dos lados da cozinha. Essa era a porta de um tip de quartinho da bagunça._

— _Não. Por que? — Perguntou A Haruno_

— _Abra— Pediu Hinata_

_Mesmo sem entender nada Sakura colocou-se em frente à dita porta. A abriu, e por pouco não foi atingida por vários pacotes que caíram de dentro do cômodo._

— _Mas o que significa tudo isso? — Perguntou confusa._

— _Você não faz idéia Sakura-chan? — Indagou o Uzumaki._

— _Não, nenhuma._

— _Isso são presentes do seu fã-clube. — Informou a morena_

— _Não acredito nisso!_

— _eles continuaram mandando presentes mesmo sem você estar em casa — Falou Hinata — mandaram no Natal, ano novo, dia dos namorados, seu aniversário e etc. Eu peguei todos e guardei para você ver o que vai fazer._

— _Acho que eles nunca me deixaram em paz. — Suspirou Sakura derrotada._

— _Você já devia ter se acostumado com isso — Disse o loiro._

_Sasuke não estava entendendo nada. Desde quando Sakura tinha um fã-clube? O Uchiha estava muito desinformado. Com o passar do tempo a Haruno ganhou um vasto numero de seguidores. Muitos ninjas começaram a se interessar por ele. Sentiam-se atraídos pela beleza e inteligência da garota. Sakura havia conquistado o respeito de muitos, sendo considerada a segunda melhor médica ninja de todo o país do fogo._

— _Depois verei o que faço com isso. — Falou Sakura._

— _Hina e eu temos que ir agora — Informou o Uzumaki enquanto enlaçava a cintura da namorada._

— _Já está tarde — concordou a morena — Papai pode reclamar._

— _Ele já está aceitando melhor o relacionamento de vocês? — Perguntou Sakura_

— _Agora sim— Disse a Hyuuga —_Mas no começo, você deve se lembrar, ele não foi muito de acordo

—_n Só que el teria que acabar aceitando. Eu não iria desistir da Hina depois que ela tentou me salvar de Pain._

— _Nem me lembre desse dia. — Pediu Sakura — Foi horrível._

— _É melhor nós irmos. Você vai ficar Sasuke? — Perguntou Naruto._

— _Não — Respondeu o Uchiha._

— _Tchau Sakura-chan. — Falou Naruto_

— _Depois venho aqui para nós conversarmos — Disse Hinata._

— _Venha mesmo — Falou a Haruno._

_Depois de organizar algumas coisas Sakura foi dormi. Antes de se entregar aos braços de morfeu, refletiu sobre a decisão que tomou. Tinha medo que alguma coisa acontecesse nesta viagem._

_To hold you in my arms  
__**Para segurá-la em meus braços  
**__To promise you my love  
__**Prometer-te meu amor  
**__To tell you from the heart  
__**Dizer-lhe de coração**_  
_You're all I'm thinking of  
__**Você é tudo em que eu penso**_  
_I'm reaching for a love that seems so far  
__**Estou alcançando um amor que parece tão longe**_

_

* * *

_

_Oi gente!_

_Estou super feliz com as rewies que recebi, só que poderiam ser mais._

_Espero estar agradando a todos. A música do capítulo de hoje é My Love de Wistelife_

_Comentem, recomendem._

_Kissus_


	3. Eu te Entendo

_The Past Returns_

_Capítulo 3_

_Eu te entendo_

_You don't understand me_

_**Você não me entende**_  
_But if the feeling was right, you might comprehend me_

Mas se o seu sentimento for verdadeiro, você talvez me compreenda  
_And why do you feel the need to tease me?_

_**E por que você sente a necessidade de me perseguir?**_

_Why don't you turn it around,_

_**Por que você não vai embora,**_

_it might be easier to please me_

_**poderá ser mais fácil para me agradar**_

_O dia amanheceu nublado. Finas gotas de chuva caiam de um céu extremamente cinzento. Os pássaros não cantavam e nem foram capazes de sair das arvores para tentar alegrar aquela manhã sombria. Sakura olhou pela janela e contemplou aquele céu que não tinha nada de belo. Seu coração se apertou. Aquele seria um dia de muita tristeza para ela. Seria um dia que nada conseguiria animá-la. Naquela data completava-se três anos que seus pais morreram. Fazia sempre as mesmas coisas desde que eles se foram, e aquela manhã não seria diferente. Iria visitar os túmulos deles, só havia deixado de ir durante o tempo que passou em missão na pobre vila do bronze._

_Na verdade aquela missão foi uma tentativa de Tsunade para que a Haruno esquecesse o passado. Sakura ficou muito triste na época da morte do Senhor e Senhora Haruno. A rosada tinha perdido até mesmo a vontade de viver, a missão foi a saída que a Hokage encontrou para salvar sua pupila de uma morte que não tardaria em chegar, já que a garota nem se alimenta direito._

_Após tomar um banho demorado foi ao seu guarda-roupa de madeira branca e pegou uma vestimenta simples e confortável, com a qual se vestiu. Desceu até a cozinha passando pela sala e pelos corredores, fez um desjejum rápido, não tinha muito fome, sempre que chegava naquele dia era assim. Pegou um guarda-chuva e saiu de casa. Amanhã prometia ser longa._

_Andava a passos vagarosos pelas ruas de Konoha, vez ou outra olhou para os lados para ver se encontrava alguém conhecido. Por sorte não encontrou, não queria que seus amigos a vissem naquele estado de melancolia. Não suportaria parecer fraca aos olhos deles. Aquele caminho nunca fora tão longo, ela só queria chegar o mais rápido possível, mas parecia que alguém estava conspirando contra ela, pois Ino vinha sorridente a sua direção._

— _Testuda! — Exclamou a loira — Fiquei sabendo que voltou. Por que não foi me ver?_

— _Precisava descansar um pouco Ino-porca — Explicou Sakura — Estava com saudades._

— _Eu também Sakura — Disse Ino abraçando a amiga. — Vamos tomar um café?_

— _Não posso, — sibilou Sakura com um sorriso melancólico. — Tenho que fazer uma coisa._

_Ino não via Sakura triste, aquilo era muito raro. Só que naquele dia a Haruno encontrava-se com uma expressão de pura tristeza. Vasculhou a sua mente e acabou encontrando duas possibilidades: Ou era Sasuke, ou seus pais. Alguma das duas possibilidades tinha mexido com sua amiga. Descartou a primeira, Hinata havia lhe dito que Sakura não tivera nenhum tipo de reação ao ver que o Uchiha tinha voltado. Então, provavelmente, tratava-se dos pais dela. Foi então que se lembrou de que dia era aquele, pode compreender tudo o que estava acontecendo._

— _Vai visitar seus pais? — Perguntou a yamanaka._

— _Hai. — Respondeu Sakura._

— _Nos vemos depois então — Disse Ino — Até mais Testuda._

— _Até mais Ino-porca._

_Sakura viu a loira se afastar de seu campo de visão. Virou-se para a direção do cemitério e continuou a fazer o caminho que percorria antes de ser interrompida._

_And there's always another point of view,_

_**E existe sempre outro ponto de vista  
**_  
_A better way to do the things we do_

_**Um jeito melhor para fazer as coisas que nós fazemos**_

_And how can you know me and I know you?_

_**E como você pode me conhecer e eu conhecer você?**_

_If nothing is true?_

_**Se nada é verdadeiro?**_

_O Uchiha estava entediado, encontrava-se em férias e não tinha nada interessante para fazer. Na verdade suas férias haviam começado de um jeito muito estranho, Sakura voltara, agia de uma maneira estranha com ele, fato. Ele sentia-se perturbado com aquilo. O que aquela irritante estava pensando? Será que já havia esquecido que jurara a mor eterno a ele quando ele foi embora da vila? Ele começava a acreditar que sim._

_A viagem que iria fazer com seus amigos, e com ela, só aconteceria em alguns dias. Por enquanto só estava em casa sem nada para fazer. Olhou para o céu e viu que a chuva tinha estiado. Lembrou-se que há muito tempo não visitava os túmulos de sua família, da família Uchiha. Decidiu que iria naquela manhã._

_Foi até seu quarto e pegou uma roupa para sair, por mais que não ligasse para essas coisas de moda, como ele meso dizia, não podia sair apenas com uma calça de moletom (N/A: bem que eu queria ver isso). Em poucos minutos estava vestido e pronto para sair. Apenas alguns pingos finos caiam do céu quando ele saiu de casa, nada que o impedisse. Somente ficou com os cabelos negros um pouco molhados._

_Em pouco tempo alcançou os portões do Cemitério de Konoha. Não foi difícil para ele encontrar as lápides de seus pais, conhecia muito bem o caminho, além de que era impossível não perceber o grande monumento erguido em homenagem aos Uchihas. Achou um pouco estranho a grande movimentação de pessoas, mas logo se recordou que aquela era a data de um grande ataque que houvera em Konoha, por certa aquelas pessoas estavam visitando seus familiares e amigos que se encontravam sepultados ali._

_Ao chegar as lápides de sua família retirou algumas folhas que estavam sobre eles. Viu os túmulos de seu pai e sua mãe, notou que faltava um para que sua família estivesse completa. A lápide de seu irmão. Infelizmente os restos mortais de Itachi não foram depositados na vila que ela tanto amava, na vila que ele dera a vida para defender. Na época que Sasuke o matou, Itachi era considerado um criminoso rank S, por isso não foi sepultado ali._

_O Uchiha caçula amargurou-se profundamente ao recordasse disso, ainda se martirizava pela morte do irmão. Pensava que talvez, se ele não tivesse se apegado tanto ao desejo de vingança, seu o irmão ainda estaria vivo. Quem sabe não poderiam estar lado a lado? Essas dúvidas atormentavam a mente de Sasuke. Tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente. Se ele se permitisse ter vivido... se ele tivesse ouvido os conselhos de Kakashi... Se ele tivesse deixado Naruto o trazer de volta na primeira vez que o Uzumaki tentou... Se ele não tivesse deixado Sakura desacordada naquele banco... Se ele tivesse aceitado as palavras dela. Mas não, não tinha feito isso e se arrependia muito._

_Começou a chover mais forte, com pressa para não se molhar pegou um caminho que nunca havia tomado antes. Queria sair mais depressa dali e chegar em casa, onde poderia voltar para sua solidão. Após caminhar alguns minutos ouviu um choro baixo, decidiu averiguar o que era._

_What do you think that you are doing? (ooooooh)_

_**O que você pensa que está fazendo? **__**(ooooooh)  
**_  
_Who is the fool, the fool or the fool that you are fooling? (fool that you are fooling...)_

_**Quem é o tolo, o tolo ou o tolo que você está enganando? (tolo que você está enganando...)**_

_And maybe I just don't see the reason (reaaason)_

_**E talvez eu simplesmente não vejo a razão (razão)  
**_  
_But in the court of my heart, your ignorance is treason_

_**Mas na corte do meu coração, a sua ignorância é traição**_

_Era difícil para Sakura reviver todas aquelas emoções. Ali, sentada sobre os túmulos deles, se recordava da perde de seus amados pais. Eles eram os únicos parentes vivos que ela tinha, agora estava sozinha. Amava seu pai mesmo ele sendo tão rígido, sabia que ele era duro na queda por que a amava, na verdade, nunca quis que ele mudasse, adorava o jeito dele de ser. Sentia falta de sua doce e querida mãe, que a apoiou no momento que ela mias precisou, quando Sasuke a deixou naquele banco gelado. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que dormiu após ter derramado rios de lágrimas na colo dela. Sua mãe nunca reclamou, somente a apoiava, tentava fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor. E foi graças a sua família que aos poucos conseguiu se restabelecer._

_Não conseguiu mais suportar a dor, sabia que estava sendo fraca, mas desabou em lágrimas. Enquanto chorava nem percebia quem passava perto dela, até porque aquele lado do cemitério sempre ficava vazio. Pensava estar sozinha até senti uma mão em seu ombro._

— _Sakura? — Chamou Sasuke_

— _A Haruno de imediato reconheceu a voz, queria não ter o encarado com os olhos molhados, mas fez isso._

— _Sasuke... — Sussurrou ela._

_O Uchiha sentiu um aperto no coração ao perceber que a dona daquele choro era Sakura. Não entendendo bem o que estava acontecendo resolveu verificar se ela encontrava-se bem. Só que logo que a viu com, os olhos marejados percebeu que algo estava muito errado._

— _Você está bem? — Perguntou ele muito preocupado. — Por que está chorando? Se machucou?_

_A garota não consegiu responder, apenas desviou os olhos para os nomes escritos nas lápides. A verdade atingiu o Uchiha como um raio. Então era por isso que ela estava daquela maneira.. ele fazia idéia do que ela sentia, afinal, ele vivenciou algo parecido. Ele a entendia._

_Ao longe ouviram vozes de pessoas que certamente se aproximavam do local onde eles estavam. Sakura não queria ser vista naquele estado de fragilidade. Já tinha sido um descuido ter permitido que Sasuke a visse. Não suportaria que as pessoas sentissem pena dela._

— Eu—eu—tenho que ir — Conseguiu dizer, mas se puniu mentalmente por ter gaguejado na frente dele.

Sasuke pode compreender pó que ela queria sair dali. Sabia que Sakura não gostaria que outras pessoas vissem que ela chorava. Só que a Haruno não tinha condições de sair de lá sozinha. Ela estava toda molhada, e abraçava o próprio corpo com os braços tentado impedir que frio a encontrasse, mas podia se perceber que não adiantava pois ela tremia de frio. Só havia uma coisa a fazer, ele sabia que , provavelmente, ela não aceitaria aquela possibilidade, então ele teria que agir de surpresa.

Quando Sakura percebeu já estava sendo carregada por Sasuke para fora do Cemitério. Tentou se desvencilhar dos braços dele, socou o tórax, esperneou, mas parecia que os braços dele eram feitos de aço e não a soltavam por nada.

— Me—Me So-lt-e-e — Pediu ela em mais uma tentativa de sair de perto dele.

— Você não está em condições de ir sozinha — Explicou ele sem desviar o olhar do caminho que fazia entre os telhados. — Vou levá-la. E não adianta tentar fugir, sabe que não conseguirá.

Sakura sabia disso, mas não estava entendendo o porquê de Sasuke estar agindo de uma forma tão protetora. Por que as coisas tinham que estar tão confusas? Por que ele tinha que voltar justo agora? Enterrou o rosto no peito dele e permitiu-se chorar, estava muito fragilizada para pensar no depois.

_And there's always another point of view,_

_**E existe sempre outro ponto de vista  
**_  
_A better way to do the things we do_

_**Um jeito melhor para fazer as coisas que nós fazemos**_

_And how can you know me and I know you?_

_**E como você pode me conhecer e eu conhecer você?**_

_If nothing is true?_

_**Se nada é verdadeiro?**_

_Sasuke entrou pela janela da casa de Sakura com ela ainda em SUS braços, estava sem nenhuma paciência para perguntar a onde estava a chave. Tinha certeza que ela tentaria sair novamente de perto dele, e sinceramente, ele estava adorando a sensação de tê-la perto de si. Assim que entrou na sala a colocou no sofá e ligou o aquecer que se encontrava em um dos cantos do cômodo. Começou a procurar alguma coisa para ela se secar, o que não foi nada fácil, pois ele não estava acostumado a ficar na casa da Haruno. Por fim encontrou uma toalha no banheiro, no andar de cima. Quando voltou a Haruno estava encolhida em um canto do sofá abraçando as pernas, tremendo de frio. Ela ainda chorava._

_O Uchiha colocou a toalha sobre os ombros dela. Começara se preocupar, nunca havia visto Sakura tão fragilizada, não gostou daquilo. Era pior sensação que ele já tinha sentido. Por que aquelas emoções o invadiam? Por que ver Sakura sofrendo o fazia sofrer? Sentou-se ao lado dela, só que a Haruno parecia nem perceber sua presença e continuava chorando. Cansado daquilo a abraçou._

_Sakura tentou ao máximo encontrar alguma explicação plausível para Sasuke a ter abraçado daquela forma tão protetora, nunca esperou tal atitude, na verdade achava que el já tinha ido embora, só que ele estava ali, ao seu lado, a apoiando quando ela precisava. Por mais que não quisesse, ou não, ficou ali. Estava sendo tão confortável estar nos braços dele. Ficou um pouco feliz._

_You think you know how I feel_

_**Você acha que sabe como eu me sinto  
**_  
_It's not that big of a deal_

_**Não é grande coisa  
**_  
_There's no such thing, it's not real_

_**Não existe tal coisa, não é real  
**_  
_Ohhhh...._

_**Ohhhh...**_

— _Obrigada pelo que está fazendo. — Sussurrou Sakura num fio de voz, mas o Uchiha conseguiu ouvi-la. _

— _Hn. — Sasuke estava muito confuso para responder algo melhor._

— _Vou te falar por que estou assim;_

— _Não precisa. — Ele não queria que ela se lembrasse de algo que a deixava triste._

— _Eu quero falar — Disse ela se afastando dos braços dele_

— _Estou ouvindo — Disse ele concordando em ouvir, sabia que não a faria mudar de idéia._

— _Você deve saber como é difícil perder os pais, principalmente quando a perca é recente — ela respirou fundo e continuou o relato — meus pais morreram a três anos, no ultimo ataque do Akatsuki. Não estava na hora em que eles forma feridos, mas assim que soube fui correndo até o local —lágrimas voltaram a rolar sobre a face dela — Não cheguei a tempo, os ferimentos forma muito graves, e como eu já tinha gastado muito chakra não tinha o suficiente para salvá-los, e mesmo que tivesse eles não sobreviveriam. Por isso fico assim quando o dia da morte deles chega. Sou uma médica, salvo a vida das pessoas, e a deles não fui capaz de salvar._

_You don't understand me  
__**Você não me entende**_

_But if the feeling was right, you might comprehend me_

_**Mas se o seu sentimento for verdadeiro, você talvez me compreenda**_

_And I don't claim to understand you  
_  
_**E eu não exijo entender você**_

_But I've been looking around, and I haven't found anybody like you._

_**Mas eu estive procurando por aí, e eu não encontrei ninguém como você**_

_Ela afundou-se mais ainda em lágrimas, sempre que se lembrava disso entristecia-se. Sasuke a abraçou novamente, sabia o que ela estava sentido, ele a entendia. Tudo que Sakura precisava naquele momento era que uma pessoa a compreendesse. Abraçou mais forte o corpo dela, como se aquele ato impedisse que ela sofresse, e na realidade, amenizava a dor._

— _Droga Sakura! — Resmungou ele — É irritante te ver chorando._

— _Desculpe Sasuke._

_Após algum tempo de choro ela acabou adormecendo, ele e percebeu e a levou para o quarto dela. A ajeitou na cama, ligando o aquecedor e a cobrindo com alguns edredons. Ficou um tempo velando o sono dela. Como uma pessoa como Sakura podia sofrer tanto? Ela não causava mal nenhum. Ele sim tinha feito muito mal. Queria poder fazer com que toda a dor dela parasse. Foi embora assim que escureceu._

_A Haruno acordou na cama, a última coisa de que se lembrava era de ter sido abraçado por Sasuke. Cheirou a sua roupa, ainda tinha o cheiro de canela dele. Porcaria! Aquilo não devia ter acontecido. Ele deve ter percebido que ainda mexia com ela, mas a forma que o Uchiha agiu foi tão legal, ele nunca a havia tratado com tanto carinho. Sakura não entendi o porque dele ter feito aquilo. Pelo menos naquela noite aceitou que ainda gostava dele, e ficou ali, deitada, lembrando-se do calor dos braços dele._

_And there's always another point of view,_

_**E existe sempre outro ponto de vista  
**_  
_A better way to do the things we do_

_**Um jeito melhor para fazer as coisas que nós fazemos**_

_And how can you know me and I know you?_

_**E como você pode me conhecer e eu conhecer você?**_

_If nothing is true?_

_**Se nada é verdadeiro?**_

* * *

_Música: The Raconteurs : You Don't Understand Me_

_Oi gente!_

_Mal posso acreditar. _

_Dois capítulos e já tenho uma recomendação... Muito obrigada a Paty Haruno que fez a recomendação. _

_Adorei todos os rewies que vocês me mandaram, continuem me mandando mais. Cometem, indiquem, eu ficaria muito feliz._

_kissus_


	4. Férias?

_The Past Returns_

_Capítulo 4_

_Férias?_

_And I remember everything,_

_**E eu lembro de tudo**_  
_Everything I loved,_

_**Tudo que eu amava**_  
_I gave it away like it wasn?t enough_

_**Eu fui embora como se não fosse suficiente**_  
_All the words I said and all you forgive_

_**Todas as palavras que eu disse e tudo que você perdou**_  
_How could I hurt you again?_

_**Como eu poderia te machucar novamente?  
**_

_Por que não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça? Por que a imagem dela chorando não se afastava de sua mente? Qual o motivo de tudo aquilo? Por que Haruno Sakura mexia tanto com ele?_

_Eram esses tipos de perguntas que rondavam a cabeça do ex-vingador Uchiha. A imagem de Sakura chorando naquele sofá o deixava com uma tristeza profunda. Deitada em sua cama, observando o teto de forro branco ele refletia mais uma vez em sua vida._

_Lembrou-se como só amava a vingança, vivia por ela, para ela. A vingança o cegou na época em que tinha tudo para ser feliz. Tinha um sensei que o tratava como um filho. Um amigo que o considerava um irmão. E uma garota apaixonada por ele. Só que Sasuke somente tinha olhos para vingança naquela época. Tudo aquilo lhe machucava, mas a pior lembrança era da noite que deixou a rosada desacordada em um banco gelado na saída de Konoha._

_As palavras que ela pronunciara naquela noite ainda lhe perfuravam a alma, como estalactites do inverno, guardara no mais escondido de seu coração cada lágrima, cada murmúrio que ouviu naquela noite. _

_Arigatou? Tinha certeza que a rosada passara muito tempo se perguntando o porquê daquele simples agradecimento. Fora tão idiota a ponto de não ter dito mais nada a ela naquela noite. Com aquela singela palavra estava agradecendo a ela por tudo. Por cada sorriso que ela lhe direcionava. Por cada vez que demonstrava preocupação por ele. Por ela ter preenchido a sua vazia existência. Só que ele não fora capaz de dizer tudo isso a ela. Foi covarde ao correr de seus sentimentos. Logo ele que sempre se achou o melhor, logo ele que sempre teve orgulho de não temer nada. Ele teve o pior medo que já existiu na face do universo, ele teve dos próprios sentimentos, ele teve medo de si mesmo._

_Agora por causa de seu medo estava ali. Deitada naquela cama pensando nela. Que ironia do destino, não? Enquanto ele não consegue tirá-la dos pensamentos, ela parece que nem pensa mais nele. Poderia ter ainda mais uma chance de ser feliz? Não tinha a resposta para essa pergunta. Somente desejava que ela fosse feliz. Não queira mais machucá-la. Ele já havia feito isso muito bem da ultima vez._

_What if I let you in?_

_**E se eu deixar você entrar?**_

_What if I make it right it?_

_**E se eu consertar?**_

_What if I give it up?_

_**E se eu desistir?**_  
_What if I want to try?_

_**E se eu quiser tentar?**_  
_What if you take a chance?_

_**E se você se arriscar?**_  
_What if I learn to love?_

_**E se eu aprender a amar?**_  
_What if, what if we start again?_

_**E se começarmos de novo?**_

_Haruno Sakura remexias-se na cama, já se passava das dez da manhã ela não tivera coragem para se colocar de pé. Embora o tempo estivesse frio, ela não o sentia. Tinha a sensação do calor que emanava dos braços dele. Ele... não conseguiu tirá-lo de sua mente por sequer um segundo. Por que ele mudara tanto? Aquele não era o Uchiha Sasuke que ela conhecia. Com certeza não era o mesmo garoto de doze que lhe disse arigatou. E aquele arigatou? O que realmente Sasuke quis dizer com isso?_

_Deveria tirar ele logo de sua mente. Aquilo só serviria para machucá-la mais. No fundo ele sempre será Uchiha Sasuke, aquele que tem o coração de gelo, aquele coração que ela queria tanto alcançar mais sempre esteve fora de seu alcance. Iria recomeçar sua vida. Quem sabe um novo amor? Sua mente logo descartou aquela possibilidade, provavelmente nunca amaria alguém como o ama. Corrigiu, amava. Daquele dia em diante Sasuke era passado. Que dizer, quase passado, por que ainda existiam aquelas benditas férias que ela seria obrigada, ou não, a passar ao lado dele._

_Colocou-se de pé pronta para arrumar suas malas, mas antes foi ao seu banheiro e fez sua higiene matinal. Depois se preocuparia em comer algo. Pegou sua mochila e colocou em cima de sua cama que ainda encontrava-se desarrumada. Foi até seu guarda-roupa de madeira branca e tirou todos os casacos que possuía, a no país da neve fazia muito frio e ela devria estar preparada. _

_Foi impedida de continuar seu trabalho, pois ouviu o som de batidas na porta. Como estava de camisola, pegou seu robe rosa e foi atender seu visitante inesperado. Abriu a porta e viu que era Hinata._

— _Entre Hina — Falou ela sorrindo._

— _Bom dia Sakura-chan! — Respondeu A Hyuuga enquanto entrava na casa da Haruno. — Vim para conversarmos um pouco._

— _Claro! Vamos subir, estou terminando de arrumar a s coisas para viagem._

_As duas subiram as escadas de madeira maciça e foram para o quarto da Haruno. Hinata sentou-se na cama e Sakura continuou a organizar as coisas dentro da mochila._

— _Então você vai mesmo. — Falou a morena_

— _por que não iria? — Perguntou a rosada arqueando uma sobrancelha._

— _Por causa do Sasuke-san?_

— _Hinata... — Sakura não queria entrar naquele assunto com amiga, sabia que acabaria ouvindo coisas que não queria._

— _Sei que ele ainda mexe com você Sakura — Disse a Hyuuga gentilmente — E você deve reprimir isto._

— _Por que não? — Resmungou a dona da casa — Ele já me fez sofrer muito, não quero que volte acontecer._

— _Ele mudou muito Sakura-chan. Você deveria dar uma chance para ele._

— _Que chance Hina? — Disse ela passando a encarar a namorada do Uzumaki nos olhos — Uchiha Sasuke não gosta de ninguém, principalmente de mim. Para eu dar uma chance a ele primeiramente deve haver um motivo. E não vejo nenhum._

— _Pare de ser boba — Falou a morena — Ele olhou para você de um jeito diferente. Da para se ver que ele gosta de você. Só você não percebeu ainda._

_Sakura não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa. Hinata provavelmente deveria estar ficando louca ao dizer que Sasuke a olhava com amor. Impossível! Disse para si mesma. Não deveria ficar criando falsas ilusões._

— _Podemos mudar de assunto? — perguntou a Haruno._

— _Se você não se sente bem conversando sobre isso tudo bem._

— _Arigatou._

_Hinata ficou até depois do almoço com ela. Não tocaram mais no assunto Uchiha Sasuke. E Sakura agradeceu muito por isso. Já estava muito confusa não necessitava de mais coisas entrando em sua mente._

_All this time_

_**Todo esse tempo**_

_I can make it right_

_**Eu posso consertar**_  
_With one more try_

_**Com mais uma tentativa**_  
_Can we start again?_

_**Podemos Começar de novo?**_

_In my eyes,_

_**Nos meu olhos**_  
_You can see it now,_

_**Você pode ver isso agora**_  
_Can we start again, can we start again?!?_

_**Podemos começar de novo? Podemos começar de novo?**_

_O resto da semana passou rápido demais, quando Sakura percebeu já era i dia em que iria para o país da neve. Era o dia em que todas as barreiras que criou em seu coração deveriam estar mais sólidas do que nunca. Não podia de jeito maneira cair em tentação e se permitir continuar amando o Uchiha. Aquela era sua prova de fogo, e ela queria ser aprovada com louvor._

_Colocou uma calça jeans com o tecido bastante grosso e uma blusa de mangas compridas, preferiu levar um casaco nos braços, poderia fazer muito frio durante a caminhada que levaria cerca de meio-dia. Deu uma ultima olhada na casa, fechou a porta dos fundos e saiu rumo ao portão de Konoha._

_Andou por cerca de cinco minutos e já pode avistar a imponente entrada da vila. Não só pode ver os portões verdes como também viu ele parado lá. Seu coração acelerou de ansiedade. Ela resmungou por ter aquela reação quando o viu. Ele é só um companheiro de time Sakura! Ele é só um companheiro de time! Ela repetia essa frase como um mantra em sua mente._

— _Bom dia Sasuke! — Falou quando se aproximou mais dele — Chegou a muito tempo?_

— _Não, — Respondeu ele sorrindo. Sorrindo? Por que ele está sorrindo para mim? Perguntava-se ela — Acabei de chegar._

_Ela ficou em uma dúvida cruel. Devia ou não devia agradecê-lo pela atitude dele no dia das mortes de seus pais? Decidiu que agradeceria, afinal, Sasuke foi gentil e merecia pelo menos um obrigado decente._

— _Sasuke? — Chamou ela._

— _Sim? — Disse ele a olhando._

— _Obrigada pelo que fez naquele dia._

— _Tudo bem. — Respondeu ele ainda a fitando. Ela tinha mais perguntas. Deveria fazê-las? A curiosidade falou mais alta._

— _Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? — Indagou receosa_

— _Faça — Respondeu ele sem entender o porquê daquilo._

— _Por que vai viajar com a gente?_

— _Por que não deveria viajar? — O Uchiha respondeu com outra pergunta._

— _Sei lá, isso é tão anti-Uchiha Sasuke. — E para ela era mesmo — Antigamente você preferiria ficar afastado do grupo. É estranho esse seu comportamento._

— _Antigamente, como você mesmo disse, eu agiria desta maneira. Hoje, mudei bastante Sakura. A vida me fez aprender algo que eu não tinha idéia antes. A importância das pessoas que estão ao meu redor._

— _Fico feliz por você. — Respondeu ela sem entender o motivo de ter sorrido para ele._

_Agora ele dava valor às pessoas que estão ao redor dele. Sakura não conseguia tirar aquilo da mente. Talvez Hinata estivesse certa, talvez Uchiha Sasuke Tivesse mesmo mudado. Só que ela não queira pagar para ver isso._

_Permanecera em silêncio até Naruto e Hinata chegarem, ele trazia sua mochila nas costas e em uma das mãos carregava o que parecia ser a bolsa de Hinata. A Hyuuga por sua vez estava sorridente. Sakura refletiu sobre tudo que ocorrera com sua amiga, realmente ela merecia isso. Hinata tornara-se bem mais confiante depois que passou a namorar com Naruto._

— _Animada? — Perguntou a Haruno depois de ter cumprimentado a amiga_

— _Muito — Respondeu — É a primeira vez que papai me deixar sair de casa._

— _Então teremos que nos divertir muito._

— _Com certeza — Ela se virou para o namorado, que no momento conversava algo com Sasuke — Podemos ir Naruto-kun?_

— _Claro! — exclamou o Uzumaki mostrando aquele sorriso que só ele possui — Quanto mais cedo começarmos a ir, mais rápido chegaremos._

_Emptiness inside me, wonder if you see_

_**Vazio dentro de mim, me pergunto se você vê  
**__It?s my mistake and it?s hurting me_

_**O erro é meu e está me machucando  
**__I known where we?ve been_

_**Eu sei onde estivemos  
**__How did we get so far?_

_**Como chegamos tão longe?  
**__What if, what if we start again?  
__**E se... E se começarmos de novo?**_

_Com a fala do Uzumaki passaram a caminhar rumo as tão sonhadas férias. Sasuke e Sakura iam lado a lado enquanto Naruto e Hinata estavam caminhando de mãos dadas mais a frente. O casal de namorados conversava animadamente, o Uzumaki de vez em quando sussurrava algo no ouvido dela que fazia a Hyuuga ruborizar._

_Sasuke estava curioso, há muito tempo queria saber como Naruto e Hinata ficaram juntos, se dissessem isso a ele, não teria acreditado sem ver com os próprios olhos._

— _Ainda não acredito que o dobe e a Hinata estão juntos. — Falou ele a Sakura._

— _Por que? — A Haruno realmente não entendeu, desde quando Sasuke se preocupava com a vida amorosa dos outros._

— _Eles são totalmente opostos. — Disse Sasuke a fitando._

— _Isso não impede que eles fiquem juntos. — Falou a Haruno._

— _Só que o Naruto sempre disse que lhe amava, esperava encontrar você e ele namorando quando voltei. — Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha. Como assim o Uchiha achava que ela e Naruto iriam ficar juntos. Pelo visto ele nunca compreendeu que quem ela amava era ele._

— _Você perdeu muito coisa no tempo que esteve foro — Disse el em um tom frio que Sasuke achou muito estranho — O Naruto, depois que a Hinata se declarou para ele na luta contra o Pain, percebeu que gostava de mim apenas como uma irmã. Ele a Hina começaram a passar mais tempo juntos, e ele acabou se apaixonando por ela._

— _E o que você acha do namoro dos dois? — Continuou Sasuke_

— _Eu? Gosto que eles estejam juntos. Naruto é o irmão que nunca tive, ele merece ser feliz. E a Hinata é uma ótima pessoas, o ama mais do que tudo no mundo , fará ele mais do que feliz._

— _Entendi — Disse Sasuke voltando a olhar para frente._

— _Por que todas as perguntas?_

— _Precisava entender o que tinha acontecido. Se não tivesse visto os dois juntos, e você me falasse que eles estavam namorando provavelmente eu não acreditaria. Mas Naruto merece, ele já sofreu muito na vida, tem o direito de ser feliz. Só não diga a ele que falei isso._

— _Tudo bem Sasuke. — Ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Aqueles dois nunca iriam mudar._

_I?m lost inside the pain I feel without you,_

_**Estou perdido dentro da dor que sinto sem você  
**__I can?t stop holding on, I need you with me!!!_

_**Eu não posso parar de esperar, preciso de você comigo!  
**__I?m trapped inside the pain_

_**Estou preso dentro da dor  
**__Can we never love again?_

_**Podemos nunca amar de novo?  
**__I?m lost without you!!_

_**Eu perdido sem você**_

_A medida que andavam o frio parecia aumentar. Sakura vestiu seu casaco e todos fizeram o mesmo. Era impressão dela, ou só ela que sentia todo aquele frio? Mesmo agasalhada ainda sentia os tremores gelados pelo corpo. Os lábios ficaram arroxeados, começou a caminhas mais devagar._

_Sasuke andava normalmente. Refletia sobre as coisas que Sakura havia lhe dito. Ainda tinha muitas perguntas para fazer. Virou seu pescoço para o lado a fim de poder olhá-la, mas ela não estava lá. Notou que ela andava mais devagar, tentou perguntar a ela o que estava acontecendo, só que foi tarde demais. Se ele na a tivesse pegado nos braços ela cairia desmaiada no chão. Naruto e Hinata vieram imediatamente ver o que estava acontecendo._

_One more try, _

_**Mais uma tentativa**_

_Can we start again?_

_**Podemos começar de novo?  
**__In my eyes, can you forgive me now?_

_**Nos meu olhos você pode me perdoar agora?  
**__(Can we start again?)_  
_**(Podemos começar de novo?)**__**  
**__Can we start again (one more try?) _

_**Podemos começar de novo? **__**(mais uma tentativa)  
**__Can we start again?_  
_**Podemos começar de novo?  
**_  
_Can we start again (can you forgive me?)_

_**Podemos começar de novo? **__**(você pode me perdoar?)  
**__Can we start again?_  
_**Podemos começar de novo?**_


	5. Hipotermia

_The Past Returns_

_Capítulo 5_

_Hipotermia_

_And this is how it feels when I_

_**E é assim que você se sente quando eu  
**_

_Ignore the words you spoke to me_

_**Ignoro as palavras que você falou pra mim  
**_

_And this is where I lose myself_

_**E é aqui que eu me perco  
**_

_When I keep running away from you_

_**Quando estou fugindo de você**_

_Sasuke a segurava em seus braços com o cenho franzido. Estava com o coração a mil, ela estava desmaiada e ele não fazia idéia de o porquê. O medo de que algo ruim acontecesse com ela chegou aos pouco, em menos de alguns segundos se viu desesperado ao pensar que poderia perdê-la. Não conseguia se lembrar se juá tinha ouvido alguém comentado se Sakura possuía alguma doença, e se possuísse, o Uchiha não conseguia identificar nenhuma maleita que tivesse aqueles sintomas._

_A garota estava pálida e fria, os , lábios tinham a cor levemente arroxeados, não lembrava nenhum pouco a costumeira cor rosa-cereja que eles tinham. Viu que Naruto e Hinata encontravam-se ao seu lado com as faces preocupadas._

— _O que aconteceu Sasuke-san? — Perguntou a Hyuga._

— _Não sei. — Ele respondeu sem a fitar — Ela começou a andar devagar e desmaiou._

— _Ela está azul. — Comentou o Uzumaki._

_Hinata estendeu suas mãos até o rosto de Sakura, verificou que a temperatura dela era muito baixa, baixa demais. Ela havia recebi algumas aulas de primeiros socorros, a própria Haruno foi quem dera essas aulas, por isso conseguiu identificar o que se passava com a amiga._

— _Não tenho muita certeza— Começou ela olhando para Sasuke — Mas, provavelmente, deve ser hipotermia. _

— _O que vamos fazer? — Indagou sasuke rapidamente._

— _Temos que aquecê-la. — Após ouvir isso o Uchiha retirou o próprio casaco e a envolveu nele, seria pouco, mas era o que tinham por enquanto._

— _Ainda bem que estamos próximos ao hotel. — Ao ouvir o Uzumaki dizer isso ele suspirou aliviado —Podemos chegar lá em menos de meia hora._

— _Ótimo! — Exclamou ele. Ajeitou Sakura na suas costa e passou a correr seguindo Naruto e Hinata pela trilha que os levaria, em fim, a vila da Neve._

_Uma distância tão insignificante daquela, nunca pareceu tão grande para o moreno. Estava demorando demais, ele devia aquecer Sakura o mais rápido possível, mas a droga daquela vila nunca chegava. Olhando para frente começou a ver os primeiros campos abertos cobertos de neve. Se a situação não fosse tão preocupante, ele tinha certeza que pararia para observar tamanha beleza na paisagem._

_A neve branca cobria o gramado verde, era possível se sentir no ar, o cheiro de vegetação molhada, causado por uma chuva recente que houvera naquela região. Embora o céu tivesse uma cor acinzentada, que lembrava um dia de tempestades, não podia ser mais bela. Na verdade, aquela imensidão cinzenta, dava todo o toque especial naquela paisagem maravilhosa._

_É impossível descrever a sensação que o Uchiha sentiu quando viu as primeiras casa da Vila da Neve. Eram residências, na sua grande maioria, de madeira, e ele se perguntava como aquelas pessoas, que ali moravam, sobreviviam ao frio. Pois, a madeira não é o que se podemos chamar de algo que aquece._

_Mesmo que não tivesse acostumado com aquele local, ele pode ver que realmente tratava-se de uma cidade turística. Dava-se para notar que as pessoas que circulavam pelo centro da vila não eram moradores de lá. Homens, mulheres e crianças, caminhavam envoltos em várias camadas de roupas. Ele conseguiu diferenciar os habitantes dos turistas, pois em certos lugares – como lojas, mercados e etc. — as pessoas vestiam menos roupas que os turistas. O que ele atribuiu a estarem acostumados com o clima local._

_Naruto se informou em uma pequena mercearia e descobriu onde ficava a pousada mais perto, logo todos seguiam em direção a ela. Sasuke começava a recobrar a preocupação, Sakura não havia despertado durante todo o trajeto. Temia pelo que pudesse acontecer a ela. _

_A posada ficava um pouco afastada do centro do comércio da vila, o que era muito bom para o Uchiha, já que ele não gostava de muita agitação. A pousada era relativamente um local grande, possuí três andares. Sendo que o primeiro era onde ficavam o restaurante e a recepção. Assim que entraram na Pousada Yuike , pediram os quartos. Sasuke quase teve vontade de bater em Naruto. O Uzumaki havia esquecido de fazer as reservas dos quartos, mas por sorte do loiro, existiam quartos vagos._

_Ficaram com dois quartos, uma para Hinata e Sakura, e o outro para Naruto e Sasuke. Eles seguiram direto para o quarto das meninas, que ficava no segundo andar. O Uchiha colocou a Haruno sobre uma das duas camas que estavam no quarto._

_And this is who I am when_

_**E é esse que eu sou quando**_

_When I Don't know myself anymore_

_**Não me conheço mais**_

_And this is what I choose when_

_**E isso é o que escolho quando**_

_It's all left up to me_

_**Tudo é deixado pra mim**_

— _Acenda a lareira Naruto-kun. — Pediu Hinata se aproximando de onde Sakura estava deitada._

_O Uzumaki fez isso e esperou o próximo passo da namorada, só que ela passou a encarar os rapazes presentes com uma cara que demonstrava absolutamente nada. Como o Uchiha não conseguia desvendar a face de Hinata sua mente ofereceu várias hipóteses, e que ele se agarrou foi a de que o estado de saúde de Sakura era mais grave do que eles imaginavam e Hinata não estava conseguindo dizer._

— _O que foi Hinata? — Indagou ele — É algo grava?_

— _Será que você poderiam sair do quarto para mim poder trocar as roupas dela? — Os garotos fizeram a cara de quem não estava entendendo nada, então a Hyuuga teve de se explicar novamente — Preciso colocar roupas mais quentes nela, e não posso fazer isso com vocês aqui dentro._

— _Ah! — Em fim Sasuke e Naruto entenderam — Claro, vamos Sasuke. — Naruto saiu levando Sasuke consigo. O Uchiha estava meio relutante para sair, não que ele fosse pervertido ao ponto de querer ver Sakura sem as roupas –pelo menos não naquele momento – mas não queria se afastar dela. _

_Deu graças a Kami por nos corredores existirem algumas confortáveis poltronas, assim eles não precisariam se afastar muito do quarto. Ele e Naruto sentaram-se, o Uchiha não conseguia pensar em algo diferente de Sakura, mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz de Naruto._

— _Assim você quebra a cadeira teme. — Disse o loiro. Só aí que Sasuke percebeu que apertava os braços da cadeira com muita força. Estava tão nervoso que nem percebia seus atos — Cara! Eu nunca ti vi tão nervoso._

— _Não enche dobe! — Resmungou Sasuke, não estava com paciência para as indiretas do Uzumaki._

— _Ei Sasuke? — Chamou-o o Uzumaki alguns segundos mais tardes._

— _Fala! — grunhiu o Uchiha._

— _Ela está bem. — Disse o loiro._

— _O quê? — Perguntou o Uchiha sentindo-se confuso com as palavras de Naruto._

— _A Sakura-chan, — explicou o futuro Hokage — Não se preocupe ela é forte. _

_Sasuke apenas concordou com cabeça. Naruto podia as vezes ser a pessoa mais irritante do mundo, mas sabia o que falar nas horas certas. Principalmente quando esse assunto se referia a seus amigos. Se Sasuke outrora renegara a amizade do Uzumaki, agora, fazia questão de tê-la. Naruto era como um irmão para ele, só que nunca Uchiha Sasuke revelaria isso. Até porque, a amizade deles era assim. Um sempre tentando ultrapassar o outro, e se isso acabasse, perderia a graça._

_Breathe your life into me_

_**Injete sua vida em mim**_

_I can feel you_

_**Eu posso sentí-la**_

_I'm falling, falling faster_

_**Estou caindo, caindo mais rápido**_

_Breathe your life into me_

_**Injete sua vida em mim**_

_Dentro do quarto Hinata trocava as roupas de Sakura as substituindo por peças que a aqueceriam mais, pegou mais alguns edredons, que estavam no pequeno closet do quarto, e cobriu a Haruno com eles. Achou que seria bom pedir algo quente para a rosada beber, chamou o serviço de quarto e fez um pedido de chá fumegante, aquilo ajudaria bastante a médica niin a se recuperar._

_Aos poucos ela foi recuperando o tom normal de sua pele, mas ainda estava inconsciente, isso seria preocupante se ela estivesse desmaiada, mas aquele não era o caso. O corpo de Sakura apenas dormia para recuperar as suas forças. Logo depois, Hinata deixou os rapazes entrarem no quarto. Sasuke foi diretamente se sentar ao lado de Sakura, parecia nem se lembrar que havia outras pessoas no cômodo, pois levou sua mão até os fios róseos do cabelo dela e os acariciou lentamente._

_Naruto e Hinata ficaram afastados, sentados no sofá cor de marfim que estava em um dos cantas do quarto. As horas se passaram e Sakura ainda continuava dormindo, o Uchiha não saiu do lado dela, ficaria até quando ela acordasse, pois, provavelmente, Sakura não ia gostar de tê-lo perto dela depois que despertasse. _

_O estomago de Naruto começou a reclamar por não se alimentar a bastante tempo._

— _Estou com fome. — Disse Naruto._

— _Eu também. — Confessou Hinata_

— _Vão comer alguma coisa. — Sibilou Sasuke sem retirar os olhos de Sakura,_

— _Ela não pode ficar sozinha. — Explicou a Hyuuga._

— _Ficarei com ela. — O Uchiha passou a fitá-los — Vão tranqüilos, não sairei daqui._

— _Ótimo! — Exclamou o loiro se levantando — Vamos Hina?_

— _Só irei pegar um casaco. — A morena foi até sua mochila e pegou um casaco, Naruto acenou para o Uchiha e saiu do quarto com a namorada. Confiava em Sasuke o suficiente para saber que ele cuidaria bem de Sakura._

_Hinata ficou na dúvida na hora de deixar Sasuke sozinho com Sakura, se a garota acordasse existia a possibilidade de não gostar de ver o Uchiha ao seu lado, teria que arriscar. Já estava mais do que na hora daqueles dois começarem a se entender. A amiga que a desculpasse, mas ela estava fazendo aquilo em prol do bem dela._

_I still need you_

_**Ainda preciso de você**_

_I'm falling, falling_

_**Estou caindo, caindo**_

_Breathe into me_

_**Injete em mim**_

_Sentia, frio, todo o seu corpo parecia estar dentro de uma geladeira. A última coisa de que se lembrava era de estar a caminho do local onde passaria as férias com seus amigos, e com... Sasuke. Depois disto, tudo não passava de um borrão, e ela não se lembrava de nada._

_Percebeu que estava deitada, provavelmente em uma cama, notou também que havia várias cobertas em cima de si. Com algum esforço tentou se sentar, mas foi impedida por alguém que fez com que ela se deitasse novamente na cama._

— _Não se esforce muito. — Falou Sasuke — Ainda precisa se recuperar. Você deu um grande susto na gente._

— _Sa-sasuke? — Sussurrou ela após reconhecer aquela voz — O que aconteceu? Onde nós estamos?_

— _Você teve hipotermia e desmaiou no caminho — Ele explicou enquanto sentava-se na borda de onde Sakura repousava — Estamos na Vila da Neve. Como estávamos aqui perto, achamos melhor te trazer para cá._

— _E o Naruto e a Hina? — Perguntou ela sentando-se, só que ele a ajudou a fazer isso._

— _Saíram para comer alguma coisa. — Ele a respondeu — Aquele dobe ficou com fome._

— _Por que não foi também? — Ela queria saber isso, provavelmente ele deveria estar com fome._

— _Você não podia ficar sozinha. Achei melhor ficar aqui._

— _Obrigada por isso. — Ela disse após algum tempo. — Devo estar parecendo uma idiota né? — Perguntou ela com um sorriso triste._

— _Como? — Sasuke arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão._

— _Sou uma médica e não percebi que estava com principio de hipotermia. Eu que deveria cuidar das pessoas e não as pessoas cuidarem de mim._

— _Está errada — Falou Sasuke soltando a respiração pelos lábios criando uma pequena fumaça devido ao frio._

— _Como? — foi a vez dela fazer essa pergunta._

— _Você cuida das pessoas — Ele começou a explicar sem perder a tranqüilidade —Mas também precisa que alguém cuide de você. Apesar de ser uma médica, você ainda é um ser humano. E como qualquer outro, precisa de cuidados._

_Quando Sasuke fitou a rosada viu os orbes esmeraldinos dela arregalados em sinal de franca surpresa, ele não soube o porquê falou aquilo, somente disse o queria. Somente desejou ajudá-la a parar de se auto flagelar, não gostava de vê-la se menosprezando daquele jeito._

_A Haruno não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto do Uchiha. Realmente ficou muito surpresa com as palavras dele, nunca, sequer, imaginou que algum dia ele seria tão... carinhoso –essa era apalavra certa – com ela. Não pode deixar de ruborizar e como uma garotinha de dozes anos desviou os olhos dela antes de sussurrar :_

— _Obrigado Sasuke-__**kun**_

_Sakura não conseguiu perceber, mas Sasuke soltou um longo suspiro de alívio quando ouviu que ela voltara a chamá-lo com o sufixo –kun. Sentiu como se aos poucos ele conseguisse ultrapassar as barreiras que ela havia construído em torno de seu coração. Inconscientemente dei um sorriso QUASE imperceptível. _

_Ela viu aquele sorriso no rosto dele e não pode deixar de sorrir junto. Ele era uma pessoa de poucos sorriso, mas quando sorria fazia isso perfeitamente bem._

_And this is how it looks when_

_**E é assim que se parece quando**_

_I am standing on the edge_

_**Estou sentando no precipício**_

_And this is how I break apart_

_**E é assim que eu paro**_

_When I finally hit the ground_

_**Quando finalmente toco o chão**_

_And this is how it hurts when I_

_**E é assim que dói quando eu**_

_Pretend I don't feel any pain_

_**Finjo não estar sofrendo**_

_And this is how I disappear_

_**E é assim como eu desapareço**_

_When I throw myself away_

_**Quando me jogo para fora**_

* * *

_Oi gente linda do meu coração._

_Até que em fim eles começaram a entender nesse capítulo, mas muita água ainda vai rolar por de baixo dessa ponte._

_Muito obrigada por todos os rewies que estão deixando._

_Espero que continuem mandando._

_Por hoje é só. Recomendem, comente e me façam uma autora sorridente._

_Kissus_


	6. Se Entendendo

_The Past Returns_

_Capítulo 6_

_Se Entendendo_

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_

_**O tempo está passando muito mais rápido do que eu**_

_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you._

_**E eu estou começando a me arrepender de não gastar tudo isso com você**_

_Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,_

_**Agora estou, Querendo saber por que eu tenho mantido isso engarrafado aqui dentro**_

_So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you._

_**Então, eu estou começando a me arrepender de não dizer tudo isto para você  
**_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_**Então se eu não o fiz ainda, quero que você saiba**_

_Sakura ainda observava o sorriso de Sasuke quando se deu conta de algo deveras importante. Ela havia o chamado com o sufixo –kun. Não tinha pensado quando falou nisso, havia demonstrado a ele que ainda sentia algo. Aquilo foi um erro. Mostrara-se fraca. Só que não teve como evitar. Ele estava sendo tão gentil com ela, e aquelas coisas que ele disse mexeram muito com o interior dela. Sentia-se imensamente confusa, os sentimentos estavam em rotação dentro dela, não sabia o que dizer ou sentir._

_Minutos depois a porta foi aberta e Naruto e Hinata entraram no quarto. A Hyuuga abriu um lindo sorriso ao ver que a amiga já havia se recomposto. Aproximou-se mias do local a onde Sakura ainda estava sentada. _

— _Que bom que já acordou Sakura-chan! — Exclamou o loiro com um largo sorriso._

— _Está se sentindo bem? Alguma dor? — Perguntou uma preocupada Hinata_

— _Estou ótima! — Respondeu a rosada sorrindo —Não precisa se preocupar! Muito obriga por terem cuidado de mim._

— _Não precisa agradecer. — Falou Naruto._

— _Sente fome Sakura-chan? — Indagou à morena._

— _Um pouco. — Concluiu Sakura depois de pensar um pouco. Na verdade, estava com muita fome. Só tomara o café-da-manhã._

— _Irei com você ao restaurante então. — Disse Hinata._

— _Não é necessário Hina. — Sakura sabia que a amiga não deveria estar disposta — Deve estar cansada, já fez o suficiente por mim. Posso me cuidar sozinha agora. — ela terminou de falar com um sorriso._

— _Não posso permitir que você vá sozinha — Hinata declarou — Não adianta tentar discuti._

— _Vou com ela Hinata — Pronunciou-se Sasuke — Também tenho fome._

— _Não deixe que ela se esforce muito Sasuke-san. — pediu Hinata_

— _Farei o possível._

— _Você está até parecendo minha mãe falando desse jeito Hina — Disse Sakura dando uma risada gostosa — Vamos logo Sasuke, estou morrendo de fome._

_A felicidade que sentira a pouco desapareceu, ela parou, mais uma vez, de chamá-lo de Sasuke-kun. Tinha se sentindo tão bem quando Sakura o chamara daquela forma carinhosa, tinha começado a acreditar que havia conquistado a confiança dela outra vez. Estava enganado, mais uma vez Sakura demonstrava que não era a mesma com ele. O Uchiha já não sabia o que fazer. Pelo visto teria que se empenhar mais se quisesse que a Haruno voltasse a ser a mesma. Mas ele realmente queira aquilo?_

_Sasuke gostaria que Sakura voltasse a ter o mesmo tipo de personalidade de antes? Isso significava que ela voltaria a ser irritante, como ele mesmo adorava descrevê-la. O Uchiha não sabia explicar o porquê naquele momento, mas queria ver os olhos verdes dela brilhando de alegria, felicidade... amor. Queria que ela voltasse a sorrir, só que tinha que ser aquele sorriso que ela direcionava somente a ele. Tinha ser o mesmo sorriso apaixonado de antes, se fosse outro, ele não aceitaria. E não desistiria até que ele voltasse a enfeitar o rosto dela._

_A pousada em que estavam era deveras aconchegante. O restaurante bastante rústico, Sakura adorou aquilo. Tudo que lembrava o interior era do agrado da garota. Amava objetos antigos, e objetos e móveis daquele tipo não faltavam naquele lugar. Todos os móveis eram de madeira de lei, em um tom de mogno escuro maravilhoso. Cerca de dez mesas estavam espalhadas pelo salão. Alguns atendentes se revezavam pelas mesas para suprirem todos os pedidos de hóspedes. Acima de tudo, aquela pousada tinha um clima de lua-de-mel. Era um local em que qualquer recém casado escolheria para ficar depois de casado. Sakura teve muita vontade de rir da situação, estar ali com Sasuke era até irônico, quantas vezes não desejou jantar com o Uchiha nun lugar como aquele?_

_Agora que tinha a oportunidade, só conseguia sentir um vazio no peito. Queria tanto que as coisas fosse diferentes. Só que não eram, e ela não podia mudar. Se não fosse tão cabeça dura poderia voltar a ser a mesma de antes com Sasuke, só que o seu orgulho não permitia isso. Era engraçado perceber que por muitas vezes ela tinha condenado o Uchiha por ter tão orgulho dentro de si, agora era ela que guardava aquele sentimento dentro de di. É... realmente as coisas haviam mudado bruscamente.._

_Never gonna be alone!_

_**Você nunca vai estar sozinho**_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_

_**Deste momento em diante Sempre que você sentir que está partindo**_

_I won't let you fall..._

_**Não vou deixar você cair**_

_Never gonna be alone!_

_**Você nunca vai estar sozinho**_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_**Vou te segurar até a dor passar**_

— _Em que posso ajudar o jovem casal? — Perguntou um senhor já de idade avançada. Ele vestia um quimono típico, tinha os cabelos já brancos e trazia um sorriso pequeno no rosto._

— _Ficaria muito grata se me arrumasse uma boa mesa para podermos jantar. — Sakura respondeu um sorriso._

— _Me acompanhem por favor. — O velho senhor começou a andar entre a mesa e eles o seguiram._

_Casal? Pensou Sasuke. Ele não conseguiu entender nenhum pouco a reação e a atitude de Sakura. Pensou que ela se sentiria desconfortável pelo que aquele senhor havia falado, mas ela não agiu da maneira que ele imaginava. Um fiapo de esperança nasceu no coração do Uchiha. Acabava de marca um ponto naquele jogo, ela já não tinha tanta raiva dele. Em poucos minutos estavam sentados um em frente ao outro, afastados do movimento das pessoas. Era uma mesa bem perto da lareira, e a Haruno agradeceu por isso. Mesmo dentro da pousada ainda fazia muito frio. Fizeram os pedidos e ocasionalmente sobre o local e o ambiente._

— _Quanto tempo fiquei desacordada? — Perguntou Sakura depois de beber um pouco do suco de laranja que havia pedido_

— _Cerca de seis horas. — Respondeu o moreno._

— _Muito tempo. — Comentou ela —A hipotermia foi de um grau muito avançado. _

— _Ainda sente alguma coisa? — Perguntou ele visivelmente preocupado. Só que ela levou aquilo para outro lado, achou que ele devia pensar que ela ainda era muito fraca._

—_Não, estou bem. — respondeu ela ríspida — Nos últimos anos desenvolvi uma excelente resistência física. Fiquei bem mais forte, mas você irá perceber isso mais cedo ou mais tarde nas missões que faremos._

— _Não estou dizendo que você não seja forte. — Ele explicou —Só fiquei preocupado com seu estado de saúde, nada mais. — Sakura arqueou uma das suas sobrancelhas. Uchiha Sasuke preocupado com alguém, e principalmente, esse alguém era ela, aquilo sim era uma grande novidade. Cada vez ficava mais surpresa com as atitudes e ações dele. Como uma pessoa podia mudar tanto._

_Sakura não tinha certeza se deveria acreditar naquela possibilidade. Não aceitava, mas no fundo sentia medo de abaixar a guarda e Sasuke conseguir voltar para o coração dele, se é que um dia ele tinha saído verdadeiramente de lá._

_Mais um ponto para ele. O Uchiha percebeu o efeito que aquelas palavras haviam causado nela e gostou daquilo. Cada vez estava conseguindo alcançar o coração dela. Quem diria que um dia ele, Uchiha Sasuke, estaria demonstrando preocupação pela garota que ele sempre taxou como irritante. Realmente o mundo dava muitas e muitas voltas, e agora o feitiço virava-se contra o feiticeiro._

_O restante do jantar foi todo feito em silêncio. Sakura não tinha a mínima vontade de falar algo, e Sasuke não sabia o que dizer a ela, suas alternativas estavam se esgotando. Os papéis foram invertidos. Em vez dela procurar algum assunto para conversar com ele, era ele quem vasculhava a mente atrás de qualquer idéia para puxar assunto. Estava quase desistindo quando uma idéia passou em sua cabeça._

— _Qual foi mesmo a vila em que você fez a missão Sakura? — Perguntou ele _

— _Vila do Bronze. — Respondeu ela sem dar muita importância para a indagação do Uchiha._

— _E o que você fez lá? — Que tipo de interesse repentino era aquele. Sakura tentava descobrir.— Que tipo de missão era?_

— _Na realidade — começou a rosada — foi uma missão humanitária. A vila do Bronze é muito pobre, e tinha acabado de sofrer uma ataque quando eu cheguei. Tsunade-sama pediu para que eu auxiliasse em tudo que os moradores precisavam. A população tinha muitas crianças, e a maioria delas tinham perdido os pais naquele ataque, então o daimyou da vila organizou um orfanato e eu passei a ajudá-los._

— _Onde você ficou esse tempo todo. Em um hotel. — Sakura já nem se preocupava com aquele súbito interesse de Sasuke. Estava adorando poder conversar com ele._

— _Passei todos esses dois anos junto com as crianças. Era melhor assim, pois não haviam muitas pessoas para cuidarem delas, então eu ficava praticamente o dia todo com todas. Só que de vez em quando, tinha que sair, pois alguém precisava de atendimento médico ou algo do tipo. Sem contar as vezes que a vila foi atacada novamente e eu tive o dever de ajudar a defendê-la._

— _E você gostou de realizar essa missão? — Ele estava orgulhoso por ter conseguido prender a atenção dela. Aquele era mais um degrau que ele subia rumo ao coração de Sakura_

— _Sim. — respondeu ela sorrindo — Cada sorriso que recebi daquelas crianças valeu apena. Quando retornei deixei a vila já bastante melhorada, muitas das crianças foram adotadas, e outras me breve seriam. Elas estavam felizes,e isso me faz feliz. Consegui alguns amigos lá, e os levarei pro resto da vida._

— _Fico feliz por isso. — Disse ele sorrindo._

— _Obrigada. — Ela também sorriu. — Já que você me fez esse monte de pergunta também tenho direito de fazer uma não tenho?_

— _Claro que tem. — Ele respondeu — Só que via ter que ser outra hora, agora já está muito tarde e devemos dormir._

_Ela olhou para o relógio e viu que Sasuke realmente tinha razão. Passaram bastante tempo conversando e as horas tinham passado mais rápido do que ela esperava. Sentia-se estupidamente feliz, aquela era a primeira vez , desde que o Uchiha voltara, que eles tinham uma conversa tranqüila._

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,_

_**E agora Enquanto posso Tenho aguentado firme com ambas as mãos**_

_'Cuz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,_

_**Porque sempre acredito que não há nada que eu precise além de você  
**_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_**Então se eu não o fiz ainda, quero que você saiba**_

_Quando voltaram para o quarto Hinata já havia dormido, e Naruto cochilava pesadamente na poltrona que estava ao lado da cama onde a Hyuuga repousava. Coube a Sakura a tarefe de acordar o Uzumaki, o que não foi nada fácil. Só que depois de algumas, ou muitas, insistências (Sakura o socou)), ela teve êxito nesta incrível façanha , que poderia ser considerada um dos doze trabalhos de Hércules*. Naruto e Sasuke se despediriam dela e foram para o quarto que ocupavam a fim de dormir também._

_A Haruno tomou um banho e em seguida foi se deitar como os outros. Não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que lhe acontecera nos últimos dias, as coisas foram surgindo em uma incrível velocidade, e ela sentia-se insegura. Se por um lado queira manter-se afastada do Uchiha, por outro nunca desejou estar tão próxima dele. Era uma espada de dois gumes. Não! Não iria permitir que ele voltasse a se instalar no seu coração, ela repetia isso como um mantra. Resistira a ele, enquanto pudesse. Uchiha Sasuke não entraria no seu coração. Realmente ele não tinha como entrar ali, afinal, nunca tinha saído de lá._

_Never gonna be alone!_

_**Você nunca vai estar sozinho**_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_

_**Deste momento em diante Sempre que você sentir que está partindo**_

_I won't let you fall..._

_**Não vou deixar você cair**_

_Never gonna be alone!_

_**Você nunca vai estar sozinho**_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_**Vou te segurar até a dor passar**_

_* Os doze trabalhos de Hércules (em grego: Άθλοι του Ηρακλή, "Trabalhos de Hércules") são uma série de episódios arcaicos ligados entre si por uma narrativa contínua, relativa a uma penitência que teria sido cumprida por um dos maiores heróis gregos, Héracles, mais conhecido em português pela romanização _Hércules_. Os antigos gregos atribuíam o estabelecimento de um ciclo fixo de doze trabalhos a um poema épico, já perdido, escrito por Peisândro de Rodes, e que dataria de 600 a.C.. Da maneira em que são conhecidos atualmente, os trabalhos de Hércules não são contados num único lugar; foram reunidos a partir de fontes diferentes. De acordo com os mitólogos Carl A. P. Ruck e Blaise Daniel Staples, não há uma maneira específica de interpretar os trabalhos; pode-se inferir apenas que seis deles se passam no Peloponeso, e culminaram com a rededicação de Olímpia. Outras seis levaram o herói até terras mais distantes, quase sempre lugares relacionados à deusa Hera, além de entradas para o Hades, o mundo inferior, habitado pelos mortos. Todos os trabalhos seguiam o mesmo modelo: Hércules era enviado para matar, subjugar ou buscar uma planta ou animal mágico para Euristeu, representante de Hera._

_Uma célebre descrição dos trabalhos na arte grega se encontra nas métopes do Templo de Zeus em Olímpia, que data do século V a.C.._

_Fonte: Wikipedia_

Oi gente.

Espero que estejam gostando da fic. A partir do próximo as coisas entre eles dois iram melhorar. Aguardem.

Sei que estou demorando muito para postar, mas estou praticamente sem tempo, e também tenho outras fics para continuar.

Deixem comentários. E recomendem a fic

Kissus


	7. Correndo Atrás

_The Past Returns _

_Capítulo 7_

_Day after day_

_**Dia após dia**_

_Time passed away_

_**o tempo passou  
**_

_N' I just can't get you off my mind_

_**E eu simplesmente não consigo te tirar da cabeça  
**_

_Nobody knows, I hide it inside_

_**Ninguém sabe, eu escondo isso aqui dentro**_

_I keep on searching but I can't find_

_**Eu continuo procurando mas eu não consigo achar**_

_The courage to show to letting you know  
_

_**A coragem para mostrar, para te deixar saber**_

_I've never felt so much love before_

_**Eu nunca senti tanto amor antes**_

_O dia amanheceu mais frio do que de costume no país da neve. Pequenos flocos brancos caiam dos céus e cobriam ruas, casas, prédios. Sakura encolheu-se mais na cama em baixo dos grossos cobertores. Só que mesmo assim não se sentiu mais aquecida. Seu corpo só não tremia ainda, pois o casaco que usava impedia que todo frio entrassem em contato com sua pele alva._

_Lembranças da noite anterior surgiram em sua mente como um filme em que ela participava como uma das protagonistas. Era impossível para Haruno acreditar que o Uchiha, que ocupava sua mente, mudara tão drasticamente, por mais que tentassem sua razão não conseguia digerir aquilo. Ele se demonstrara tão interessado nas coisas que ela fez, foi emocionante, para não dizer incrível, poder conversar com ele tranquilamente. Sem Sasuke a chamando de irritante e sem ela querendo estrangulá-lo com as próprias mãos._

_E o jeito de sorrir? Por Kami! Ele não estava sorrindo como antigamente. O sorriso de anos atrás servia para acompanhar alguma sentença de deboche ou ironia. Nas poucas vezes que ela o viu sorrindo foi para se mostrar superior aos outros. O sorriso que ele direcionou a ela na noite passada, era completamente diferente aos que ela estava acostumada. Era um sorriso sincero, sem nenhum motivo sórdido, como deboche e ironia, escondidos ali. Era um sorriso que ela nunca vira Sasuke dirigir a ninguém, somente a ela. Deixou-se sorrir ao constatar isso._

_Uchiha Sasuke sorriu para ela. Um sorriso exclusivo. Um sorriso que ele não dava para mais ninguém. Ela podia se dizer dona daquele sorriso. Por que não? Era dela e de mais ninguém. Somente dela. Pelo menos uma vez em toda sua vida teria algo que compartilhasse com ele. Faria de tudo para ter aquele sorriso de novo. Só queria poder contemplar aquele meio repuxar de lábios que para ela era a mais bela visão de todo o mundo. Só que da mesma forma em que queria ver aquilo novamente, sentia medo. Não suportaria sofrer mais por causa dele. Em tão tomou uma decisão, se tivesse que acontecer, aconteceria, só que ela não faria nada. Uchiha Sasuke teria que correr atrás do prejuízo sozinho, ela não moveria nenhum dedo para ficar perto dele. Riu-se ao pensar em Sasuke tentando conquistá-la, aquilo seria bastante interessante._

_Ouviu um barulho de passos no quarto. Nem se deu ao trabalho de ver quem era, com certeza Hinata já devia está acordada. Mas por que também pode ouvir a porta sendo aberta e em seguida sendo fechada? Ficou desconfiada, aquilo era muito estranho. Por que Hinata sairia naquele momento? Em um impulso sentou-se na cama e olhou em direção a onde Hinata deveria estar dormindo. Pode ver a cara da Hyuuga, a mesma face de uma criança que acabara de ser pega fazendo uma traquinagem muito errada. O mais estranho é que dava a impressão de que ela estava se deitando e não se levantando com Sakura deduzira. A Haruno deixou a cabeça pender para o lado em sinal de confusão mental._

— _Hinata? — Chamou ela._

—_Bo-Bom Di-a Sakur-ra-chan — Era impressão sua ou Hinata tinha gaguejado? A muito tempo que ela não fazia isso. Algo realmente tinha acontecido._

— _Foi você quem abriu a porta ? — Perguntou a Haruno_

— _Hai. — Respondeu a morena extremamente corada._

—_E por que fez isso?_

— _É- é- qu-que eu-eu cheguei ago-gora — Sakura pensou que ela ia explodir de tanto vermelho na facee._

— _Como? — aquilo ainda estava muito confuso — Você não dormiu aqui?_

— _Do-dor-mi s-im — Hinata começou a bateu os dedos indicadores — Que-quer di-zer... — A Hyuuga parecia não consegui falar e Sakura já estava começando a ficar deveras preocupada. A morena estava mais rubra do que qualquer vez em toda vida. Já ia perguntar outra coisa a ela quando alguém bateu na porta. Se colou de pé em um pulo e foi ver quem era. Ao abrir deparou se com Naruto que ficou com as bochechas levemente coradas ao ver a rosada._

— _Sakura-chan? — Falou o Uzumaki coçando a nuca._

— _Naruto? — A rosada falou — O que está fazendo aqui?_

— _É...— Ele suspirou uma vez antes de prosseguir — A Hina-chan esqueceu o casaco comigo. Pode entregar? — Agora sim o apocalipse havia chegado. Naruto estava extremamente vermelho. Entregou o casaco para Sakura e saiu sem dizer mais nada. A Haruno olhou para o casaco em suas mãos e pode compreender tudo que havia se passado. Trancou a porta do quarto e sentou-se ao lado de Hinata._

—_Você dormiu com o Naruto, não foi? — Perguntou ela gentilmente._

— _H-hai. — Respondeu a Hyuuga, a pobre estava tão constrangida que até tremia._

— _Ei Hina? — Chamou a rosada — Não precisava ficar assim. Eu entendo o que aconteceu. Vocês não cometeram crime nenhum._

— _o qu-que aco-nte-ceu.. — Ela respirou para tentar não gaguejar — O que aconteceu é muito novo par mim Sakura-chan._

— _Mas o Naruto não obrigou você a fazer isso o nada do tipo né? — A Haruno já estava se preparando para dar uma bela surra no Uzumaki dependendo da resposta de Hinata._

— _Não! — Exclamou a Hyuuga — O Naruto-kun sempre me respeitou muito. Tanto que ele que adiantar a data do casamento._

— _Faz muito tempo que vocês..._

— _Essa foi a primeira vez. — Respondeu Hinata voltando a ficar rubra._

— _Agora estou surpreendida. — Após falar isso, Sakura assumiu seu tom de médica — Só tome cuidado para não engravidar Hinata_

— _Sei disso. — Hinata suspirou. — Foi maravilhoso o que aconteceu, mas tenho medo. Sou obrigada a me consultar com um medido do clã uma vez por mês. E esse médico relata tudo ao meu pai. Ele vai querer matar Naruto-kun quando o médico contar._

— _Isso é fácil de se resolver. — Falou Sakura com um sorriso — Serei sua médica. Vamos convencer o seu pai e ele deixará que eu cuide de você._

— _Ele não vai aceitar — Respondeu a Hyuuga com um balançar de cabelos — Que desculpa darei para trocar de médico?_

— _Diga que se sente constrangida sendo atendida por um homem. Fale que seria melhor ser atendida por uma mulher, alguém que você confiasse, uma amiga sua, ou seja, EU. — Exclamou Sakura_

_And once again I'm thinking about_

_**E mais uma vez eu fico pensando**_

_Taking the easy way out_

_**Deixando pra lá o caminho mais fácil**_

_Depois de conversar mais um pouco com Hinata, Sakura foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho e fez sua higiene matinal. Sentiu um pouco de fome, olhou pra o relógio e viu que já estava na hora de ir tomar café-da-manhã. Voltou para o quarto e Hinata encontrava-se deitada._

— _Não vai descer pra tomar café Hina? — Perguntou a rosada._

— _Não! — Respondeu a morena com a voz sonolenta —Eu queria descansar um pouco Sakura-chan._

— _Tudo bem! — Falou a rosada andando até a porta — Daqui a pouco estarei de volta._

_Sakura desceu para o restaurante sorrindo. Era engraçado pensar em Naruto e Hinata dormindo juntos, achava que provavelmente, Hinata desmaiaria. Estava muito feliz pelos amigos, gostava que eles estivessem se entendendo tão bem. Pensando nisto lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Sasuke em relação ao Uzumaki e a Hyuuga, no caminho que os trouxeram até ali. Teve a impressão de que o Uchiha queria dizer algo a mais quando disse que achava que ela e Naruto iam namorar quando ele retornasse. Algumas perguntas invadiram sua mente. Se, como Hinata dissera, Sasuke estivesse realmente gostando dela, como ele reagiria se ela namorasse com o loiro? Será que poderia sentir ciúmes? Balançou a cabeça tentando, mesmo que sem resultados, espantar aqueles pensamentos._

_Por fim, alcançou o local onde seria servido o desjejum. Esperava encontrar o Uzumaki e o Uchiha sentados em alguma mesa, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela avistou apenas Sasuke- que vestia um belo agasalho de gola alta negro, uma calça jeans escura e um tênis.- lendo um livro sentado em uma mesa próxima a uma janela. Sentiu seu coração aumentar consideravelmente seu ritmo. O Uchiha estava mais bonito do que nunca. Aquela roupa escura acentuava a cor de sua pele extremamente clara, fazendo um belo contraste com os olhos negros que ele possuía. Respirou demoradamente tentando controlar as sensações que sentia e continuou a caminhar em direção a ele. _

_Sentou-se em frente ao Uchiha e só assim se pronunciou._

— _Bom dia Sasuke. — Cumprimentou ela_

_But if I let you go I will never know_

_**Mas se eu te deixar partir eu nunca saberei**_

_What my life would be holding you close to me_

_**Como seria a minha vida te segurando perto de mim**_

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_

_**Eu nunca o verei sorrindo de volta pra mim?  
**_

_How will I know_

_**Como eu saberei**_

_If I let you go?_

_**Se eu te deixar partir?**_

_Ele desviou os olhos do livro em que estava concentrado e a fitou. Por Kami! Ele encontrava-se mais bonita do que de costume. Usava uma calça jeans preta skeener e um casaco vermelho vivo. Como estava muito frio a pele parecia mais alva do que realmente era, os lábios tinham uma cor meio arroxeado, mas isso não significava que ficariam menos verdade, ele sentiu vontade de beijá-los com força, até fazer com que voltassem a ficar vermelhos. Levou seu olhar até os orbes esmeraldinos dela, e se permitiu, por uma fração de segundos, se perder neles._

— _Bom dia Sakura. — Respondeu ele com um leve sorriso._

— _Uê? Cadê o Naruto?_

— _Está lá no quarto dormindo feito uma pedra. — Informou o Uchiha_

— _Dormindo? — Indagou Sakura_

— _Passou praticamente a noite toda fora, quando chegou, agora de manhã, se jogou na cama sem falar nada._

_Sakura corou um pouco, pois sabia o que tinha acontecido com os amigos. Não falou nada para o Uchiha, achou melhor não dizer. Até por que, seria uma invasão a privacidade de Naruto e Hinata._

— _Já fez seu pedido? — Perguntou a rosada._

— _Não, preferi esperar você e a Hinata chegarem. Mas vejo que ela não desceu com você._

— _Ela não está com fome. — Foi a melhor desculpa que a Haruno conseguiu encontrar. Mas depois pensou que Sasuke seria muito burro se não ligasse o súbito desaparecimento de Naruto e Hinata da mesa do café-da-manhã._

— _Tudo bem. — Disse Sasuke — Quer fazer o pedido agora?_

— _Quero sim. — Respondeu ela com um sorriso._

_Um dos atendentes veio anotar o que eles queriam. Enquanto faziam a primeira refeição do dia conversavam coisas referentes aquelas férias._

— _Vamos ficar enfurnados o resto do dia nesse lugar? — Indagou Sakura_

— _O Naruto deve passar a manhã inteira dormindo, e a Hinata não vai querer sair sem ele._

— _Droga! — Resmungou Sakura afundando-se na cadeira._

— _Se você quiser... — Começou o Uchiha — Podemos dar uma volta pela cidade, e passarmos em uma loja de chocolates que vi quando chegamos aqui. — Ao ouvir as palavras "loja de chocolate" Sakura endireitou-se na cadeira e os olhos esmeraldinos brilharam em animação._

— _Você disse loja de chocolates? — Indagou ela aniamda._

— _Isso mesmo. É uma lojinha bem pequena no centro da vil...— Sasuke foi impedido de continuar a falar por um dedo de Sakura em seus lábios._

— _Cinco minutos — Disse ela ainda com o dedo na boca de Sasuke — Me dê cinco minutos e eu já estarei pronta para ir. — Dizendo isso ela levantou-se e sumiu em direção ao quarto que ocupava._

_Night after night I hear myself say_

_**Noite após noite eu me ouço dizer**_

_  
Why can't this feeling just fade away_

_**Por que essa sensação não pode desaparecer**_

_There's no one like you_

_**Não há ninguém como você**_

_You speak to my heart_

_**Você fala com o meu coração**_

_It's such a shame we're worlds apart_

_**É uma pena, nós estamos em mundos separados**_

_O Uchiha não pode deixar de sorrir. Foi uma ótima idéia ter convencido Naruto a ficar dormindo, até porque, se o Uzumaki estivesse ali, provavelmente, cochilaria sobre a xícara. A sensação da pele de Sakura tocando seus lábios ainda era bastante nítida. Aquela irritante queria mesmo deixá-lo louco com aquela pele tão macia. Terminou de tomar seu café, pegou seu livro e subiu para o seu quarto. Onde pegou a carteira e deixou o exemplar de __**O Símbolo Perdido***__ sobre a cama. Naruto ainda dormia profundamente, mas quando Sasuke estava prestes a sair o loiro o chamou com a voz carregada de sono._

— _Teme? — Chamou Naruto_

— _O que é Naruto? — Perguntou o Uchiha_

— _Vai sair?_

— _Sim._

— _A Hina e a Sakura-chan vão com você. —O Uzumaki falava tudo àquilo com os olhos fechados._

— _Só a Sakura. A Hinata não vai._

— _Ok! — Disse o loiro mudando de lado na cama — Divirtam-se. — Dizendo isso voltou a dormir._

_A Haruno arrumava-se o mais depressa que conseguia, estava louca para ir logo visitar a loja de chocolates de qual Sasuke comentara. Desde muito pequena era viciada naquele doce. Sempre que sobrava algum dinheiro comprava seu precioso doce, isso quando não acontecia de algum de seus admiradores , a presentearam. Pelo menos aquele fã-clube chato acertava nos presentes algumas vezes._

_Soltou os cabelos que outrora estavam presos e trocou a blusa vermelha por um casaco exclusivamente branco. Era possível se ouvir a respiração tranqüila de Hinata que ainda dormia. Pegou uma pequena bolsa e desceu para se encontrar com o Uchiha._

_O moreno já deveria estar ali a quinze minutos a esperando, e Sakura só pedira apenas cinco minutos pra se arrumar. Sorriu ao perceber que o velho senhor- que os havia atendido na noite passada — estava coberto de razão. Ele e a rosada, realmente, pareciam um casal. Sentiu que repousaram uma mão delicada em seu ombro, virou-se e percebeu que a Haruno acabara de chegar. _

— _Desculpe o atraso. — Ela falou com um sorriso._

— _Tudo bem — Ele sorriu aquele sorriso que era só direcionado a ela — Está pronta pra ir?_

— _Claro. Vamos?_

_Os dois atravessaram as portas da entrada e alcançaram as ruas. Várias pessoas caminhavam pela cidade. Sakura ficava encantada com tudo que seus olhos contemplavam. A neve cobria todos os telhados existentes, e só não acobertava as calçadas, pois os donos das lojas a retiravam com ajuda de pás. Fazia bastante frio fora do hotel. E quanto mais andavam os corpos se aproximavam em busca de calor. O Uchiha percebeu que o ombro da haruno já tocava o seus. E teve que fazer um esforça tremendo para não passar o braço na cintura dela e a trazer mais para perto._

_I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose_

_**Eu sou muito tímida para perguntar,**_

_****__But sooner or later I gotta choose_

___**Eu sou muito orgulhosa para perder**_

_****_  
_And once again I'm thinking about_

_**Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde eu terei que escolher  
**_  
_And once again I'm thinking about_

_**E mais uma vez eu fico pensando**_

_Taking the easy way out_

_**Deixando pra lá o caminho mais fácil**_

_Caminharam por um tempo enquanto comentavam sobre algumas coisas da cidade. Ambos estavam gostando de passar aquele tempo juntos. _

— _a loja é depois daquele parque Sakura. — Informou Sasuke apontando para um vasto gramada que agora estava completamente coberto pela neve, escondendo o gramado que outrora fora verde. Ele adiantou-se e foi andando, até que parou ao sentir algo gelado bater em sua nuca. Virou-se e viu Sakura com uma das mãos em cima da boca tentando conter o riso._

— _Desculpe Sasuke-kun— Falou ela entre os risos — Não resisti. _

— _Tudo bem — Disse ele sorrindo enquanto se agachava e preparava uma boa bola de neve — Peço desculpa por isso também._

— _Não — Pedia ela se afastando — Por favor, está frio._

_Só que ele não ouviu esses pedidos dela. Arremessou a bola gelada e acertou a Haruno em cheio. Ambos começaram a sorrir e pegaram mais neve atirando um nos outros. Sakura adotou a estratégia de sair correndo toda vez que Sasuke tentava acertá-la. O que fazia com que o Uchiha precisasse correr atrás dela. Deram graças a Kami por ninguém estar naquele parque, ou poderiam considerá-los verdadeiras crianças. Sasuke tinha pegado um bom punhado de neve e passou a correr atrás da Haruno, só que ela andou mais rápido ainda. E o Uchiha foi obrigado a deixar a neve cair para poder persegui-la._

_Ao chegar próximo a ela, a puxou pela cintura fazendo com que caíssem no chão de neve tendo ele por cima. Começaram a rir incontrolavelmente com a situação, mas Sasuke parou de rir de repente e passou a fitar os lábios entre abertos da rosada, ela também parou de rir e olhou para Sasuke. As respirações dos dois estavam descontroladas. Ele não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo, começou aproximar os lábios dela. As respirações foram se misturando, e a mente de Sakura parecia ter sumido. Não conseguia acreditar que Sasuke ia mesmo beijá-la. Tudo estava pronto, finalmente eles se beijariam, mas alguém estava contra eles._

— _Sakura...? — Chamou uma voz ao longe._

_But if I let you go I will never know_

_**Mas se eu te deixar partir eu nunca saberei**_

_What my life would be holding you close to me_

_**Como seria a minha vida te segurando perto de mim**_

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_

_**Eu nunca o verei sorrindo de volta pra mim?  
**_

_How will I know_

_**Como eu saberei**_

_Por favor, não me matem _ Entra com um escudo_

_Sei que vocês queriam o beijo, mas ele vai ficar pro próximo capítulo._

_Queria agradecer a menina que recomendou a fic, muito obrigada garota, este capítulo é dedicado a você._

_Agradeço a todos os rewies que estão deixando. Espero que deixem mais._

_Por hoje é só, deixem rewies, recomendem a fic e tudo mais._

_Kissus_


	8. Histórias

_The Past Returns_

_Capítulo 8_

_Histórias_

_**If I could change the currents of our lives**_

_Se eu pudesse mudar o hoje de nossas vidas_

_**To make the river flow where it's run dry**_

_Para mudar o fluxo do rio que corre seco_

_**To be a prodigal of father time**_

_Para ser um prodígio de pai_

_**Then I would see you tonight**_

_Então eu iria te ver essa noite_

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Ao chegar próximo a ela, a puxou pela cintura fazendo com que caíssem no chão de neve tendo ele por cima. Começaram a rir incontrolavelmente com a situação, mas Sasuke parou de rir de repente e passou a fitar os lábios entre abertos da rosada, ela também parou de rir e olhou para Sasuke. As respirações dos dois estavam descontroladas. Ele não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo, começou aproximar os lábios dela. As respirações foram se misturando, e a mente de Sakura parecia ter sumido. Não conseguia acreditar que Sasuke ia mesmo beijá-la. Tudo estava pronto, finalmente eles se beijariam, mas alguém estava contra eles._

_— Sakura...? — Chamou uma voz ao longe._

_Sakura congelou na hora, não fazia idéia de quem poderia estar lhe chamando, mas a voz era familiar para ela. Meu Kami! Quem quer que fosse tinha visto ela e o Uchiha naquele momento, digamos assim, constrangedor. Não sabia o que fazer. Ou melhor, sabia e fez. Colocou as mãos no tronco do Uchiha e o empurrou para o lado, ele caiu com as costas na neve e resmungou ao inaudível. Ela tinha a coloração de um tomate quando se colocou de pé em pula, as habilidades ninjas nunca foram tão importantes naquele momento, e ela pode colocar-se de pé rapidamente. Levou seu olhar até a pessoa que havia lhe chamado e não conseguia acreditar no que via. O que ele estava fazendo ali?_

_— Eiko. — Falou ela._

_Sasaki Eiko era um shinobi da Vila do Bronze. Sakura o havia conhecido durante o tempo que passou uma missão. Era um rapaz muito bonito. Seu cabelo era de um castanho avermelhado, sua pele bronzeada e seus olhos de um azul profundo. Ela sempre achou os olhos dele bonitos, mas seu gosto era outro- estava mais para olhos negros. Tinha um porte atlético, qualquer garota gostaria de sair com ele, por isso o rapaz não entendia o porquê de Sakura nunca ter aceitado sair com ele. Não foram poucas as vezes que ele a convidou para sair._

_A Haruno sempre negou os convites dele. Eiko parecia ser uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas ela sabia que não. Enquanto estava em missão conseguiu uma amiga maravilhosa, Aika, ela já tinha saído uma vez com o Sasaki. A moça falou que no começo ia tudo as mil maravilhas, que ele até tinha pedido em namoro, mas depois tudo mudou. Parecia que Eiko havia se cansado dele, e já não era tão carinhoso como antes, além de ser um ciumento obsessivo. Isso acabou com o relacionamento deles. A rosada achou melhor não se envolver nesse tipo de coisa e manteve-se afastada._

_— Não imaginava encontrar você aqui Sakura. — Disse Eiko sorrindo_

_— Digo o mesmo para você. — Sakura respondeu — Está em missão?_

_— Na verdade — Falou ele — Estou apenas de passagem. Essa vila é caminho para o país do metal. É para lá que realmente estou indo._

_Sasuke não entendeu nada do que aconteceu. Ele estava adorando a sensação de estar tão próximo a Sakura, achou que tudo se resolveria naquele momento. Só que de uma hora para outra ela o empurro e ele ficou lá esticado no chão sem entender bulhufas. Até que percebeu que tinha mais alguém ali. Levantou-se e passou a observar a cena que desenrolava em sua frente. Sakura conversava com alguém que ele nunca tinha visto em toda sua vida. E o primeiro pensamento que teve foi que odiava aquela pessoa por ter atrapalhado. Ouviu a conversar que os dois tinham e percebeu que Sakura já o conhecia._

_—E você ? — Perguntou Eiko sorrindo — O que está fazendo aqui? Missão?_

_— Não, estou de férias. — Respondeu ela tentando não prolongar a conversa. Seu coração ainda batia fortemente dentro do peito._

_— Veio sozinha? — O Sasaki insistiu. Sakura não sabia o que responder. Se dissesse que tinha vindo com os amigos ele com certeza a chamaria para sair. Se falasse para que viera sozinha ele continuaria a convidando para sair. Falou a primeira idéia que teve na cabeça._

_— Não! — Respondeu ela — Vim com meu namorado._

_If I could find the years that went away_

_**Se eu pudesse encontrar os anos que se foram**_

_Destroying all the cruelty of fate_

_**Destruindo toda a crueldade do destino**_

_I must believe that love could find a way_

_**Eu devo achar que o amor pode encontrar um jeito**_

_Tonight_

_**Essa noite**_

_Sasuke se perguntava o porquê de Sakura ter falado aquilo. Pelo o que ele sabia ela não tinha nenhum namorado, e ele ficava imensamente feliz por isso. Só que não conseguia decifrar o porquê dela ter mentido daquela maneira. Notou que ela tentava acabar com a conversa com aquele cara, ele não sabia o motivo disso também. Mas se tinha uma coisa de que ele tinha certeza essa era: Ele não foi nenhum pouco com a cara do... dito cujo. Não gostou nenhum pouco de ver os olhares que ele lançava em direção a Haruno. Só ele, Uchiha Sasuke, tinha o direito de olhá-la assim._

— _Namorado? — Eiko perguntou incrédulo._

_Sakura viu que ele não estava acreditando no que ela dizia. Se queria escapar das investidas de Eiko teria que fazer algo, mas tinha certeza que Sasuke ficaria muito, mais muito irritado._

— _É namorado. — Ela foi até o Uchiha e o pegou pela mão. Viu as orbes negras dele se arregalarem por um momento. O puxou até perto de onde Eiko estava. — Esse é Uchiha Sasuke, meu namorado._

_Quando Sasuke viu que ela estava se aproximando dele não entendeu nada- ficar sem entender nada estava se tornando comum naquela tarde, e ele não gostava nem um pouco daquilo. Não entendeu o porquê dela ter pegado na mão dele. Mas gostou da sensação de sentir a mão macia, embora fria, dela. Sentiu que ela o puxava para perto daquele cara estranho, e quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando ouviu ela dizer que ele era o namorado dela. O que Sakura tinha na cabeça para falar aquilo? Ele viu a face do dito cujo se contorcer, mesmo que pouco, em uma carranca de desgosto. Gostou daquela sensação. Querendo ou não, tinha acabado de demonstrar que Sakura era só dele e de mais ninguém. Pode sentir que a mão da rosada tremia um pouco, provavelmente estava nervosa pelo que fazia. Se ela tinha chegado ao ponto de contar aquele tipo de mentira, era porque, realmente, não gostava do... dito cujo._

— _Entendo— Disse o Sasaki — Sou Sasaki Eiko — Falou ele estendendo a mão para Sasuke._

— _Uchiha Sasuke — Falou o moreno entre os dentes, assim que apertou a mão de Eiko a soltou a rapidamente e voltou a segurar a mão da rosada. Ela ficou um pouco surpresa com aquilo. Não esperava que ele fizesse aquilo, na verdade, pensou que ele falaria umas boas verdades para ela._

_— Nos vemos outra hora Eiko. — Falou Sakura querendo sair o mais rápido possível do local — Temos que ir. Tchau._

_O Uchiha não teve tempo de dizer mais nada. A Haruno já o estava puxando em direção a loja de chocolates, que ficava do outro lado do parque. Ele podia sentir que ela encontrava-se bastante nervosa. Não sabia dizer se era por ter encontrado o dito cujo ou por ter falado que ele era o namorado dela. Perguntava-se o que o... dito cujo- ele não conseguia pronunciar o nome de Eiko sem que a raiva tomasse conta dele- tinha feito para Sakura não querer ficar perto dele. Mas uma coisa de boa aconteceu devida aquela mentira, ela ainda segurava a mão dele._

_Sakura queria sair o mais rápido de perto de Sasaki Eiko. E conseguiu, só que seu corpo ainda tremia devido aquela mentira que teve que contar. O que Sasuke estava achando daquilo tudo? Provavelmente queria matá-la... Só conseguia pensar em chegar a loja de chocolates, não tinha nem um pouco de coragem de fitá-lo, provavelmente gaguejaria ao falar com ele. Mas, um dos verdadeiros motivos para sua estrutura estar estremecendo, era o contato com a pele de Sasuke. Não conseguia compreender como um simples toque podia mexer com ela, não era capaz de entender o que um beijo dele faria com ela._

_Lonely finds me_

_**Sozinho...me encontre**_

_One day you Will come_

_**Um dia você virá**_

_But I'll wait for love's sake_

_**Mas eu esperarei pela causa do amor**_

_One day to me, love_

_**Um dia para mim, amor**_

_Parou em frente a loja. Teria que resolver logo aquela situação. Não adiantava em nada adiar ter que encarar Sasuke, mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que falar com ele. Era melhor não demorar muito, talvez ele nem se importasse muito, ela duvida disso, mas teria que arriscar. Virou-se de frente para ele o fitou. Os olhos de cor da folhagem densa brilhavam de ansiedade._

— _Sinto muito por ter falado aquilo para Eiko. — Ela continuou quando viu que possuía toda a aplicação nas palavras dela — Desculpe por não ter pedido permissão para você antes de dizer aquela mentira._

— _Qual o motivo de ter mentindo Sakura ?— Perguntou ele_

— _É uma longa história._

— _Vamos tomar um chocolate quente enquanto você me conta. — Ele a pegou pelo braço e guiou-a para dentro da loja de chocolate._

_Aquele era um ressinto bastante agradável. O aroma do doce feito de cacau era sentido em todo o local. Mesmo estando tensa a Haruno não pode deixar de observar tudo dentro da loja. Havia várias prateleiras onde era possível se perceber vários tipo da iguaria amarronzada. Na parte interior da loja existiam um grande balcão e algumas mesas, pessoas estavam ali umas tomando chocolate quente e outras apenas curtindo o ambiente. E Sasuke havia chamado aquilo de "pequena loja", Sakura não concordava com ele. O local era maior do que ela tinha imaginado que fosse. Ela e o Uchiha pararam perto de uma mesa e se sentaram. Não falaram nada antes de serem atendidos, somente depois que um dos garçons colocou a xícara fumegante de chocolate na frente deles, que Sasuke falou._

— _Acho que já pode me contar... — Ele falou pousando a xícara no pires._

— _Conheço Eiko da vila do bronze. — Ela começou, não ficou chateado por ele querer saber o motivo dela ter mentido, era o mínimo que ela podia fazer por ter usado o nome dele — Ele é um shinobi de lá. E sempre me chamava para sair. Só que eu nunca aceitei, não gosto de jeito dele, nem um pouco. Só que mesmo assim ele nunca desistiu e continuava a insistir com essa história. Não esperava encontrar ele por aqui, então fiquei fora de mim e acabei dizendo tudo aquilo. — Ela respirou longamente depois ter parado de falar, aquele relato a tinha roubado o fôlego. Olhou para o rosto dele esperando qualquer reação contrariada, mas ao invés disso encontrou aquele sorriso que Sasuke só direcionava a ela. _

— _Não fiquei chateado com você. — Ele falou — Fico feliz que possa ter ajudado você em alguma coisa. Pode sempre contar comigo para dar um fora naquele... é.... qual o nome mesmo._

— _Eiko. — Falou ela pasma com as palavras dele. Depois que compreendeu, verdadeiramente, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, sorriu aliviada. Sasuke se demonstrava cada vez mais gentil, e ela adorava aquilo nele. Fazia com ele ficasse mais charmoso do que era. — Obrigada por entender os meus motivos._

— _Gostou do lugar? —__Perguntou ele mudando de assunto._

— _Adorei— Ela exclamou — É muito aconchegante e o chocolate é maravilhoso._

_If I could see beyond the here and now_

_**Se eu pudesse ver além do aqui e agora**_

_If you could hear me calling you somehow_

_**Se você pudesse me ouvir te chamando de alguma forma**_

_If I could know that love is reaching out_

_**Se eu pudesse saber que o amor está me alcançando**_

_To find you with me tonight_

_**Para eu encontrá-la hoje à noite**_

_Then hope could make these promises come true_

_**Então a esperança poderia fazer estas promessas serem verdadeiras**_

_Beyond what I could say, what love can do_

_**Além do que eu poderia dizer, o que o amor pode fazer**_

_With every moment leading me to you tonight_

_**Com cada momento me conduzindo a você essa noite**_

_Passaram momentos agradáveis naquela loja. Ela riu com ele, o que era raro, já que Sasuke não se pode dizer um comediante. Ela se sentiu alegre perto dele. Por vários momentos, enquanto estava com ele, desejava que ele tivesse a beijado naquele parque, que ele tivesse realizado aquele desejo dela. Já não existia mais dúvidas no que ela sentia por ele. Haruno Sakura tinha certeza que amava Uchiha Sasuke. O amava e nunca deixaria de amá-lo. Ele tinha a feito sofrer, e isso não tinha como ser mudado, mas eles podiam construir um novo futuro, e viver o presente. E tudo que ela mais queria naquele momento era estar perto dele. Só que ainda existia um porém, ela ainda tinha medo que ele a magoasse, podia ter aceitado que o amava, mas não possuía total confiança nas ações dele, Sasuke teria que conquistar aquilo._

_Sasuke adorou aquelas horas que passou ao lado dela. Foi fascinante pode perceber que Sakura tinha se transformado em uma mulher admirável. Não foi somente o corpo dela que se desenvolvera durante aquele tempo em que estiveram afastados, o intelecto dela, acima de tudo, havia mudado bastante, e para melhor. Ela era divertida, inteligente, bonita. Conversaram sobre vários assuntos. E ele gostou de descobrir que mesmo tendo mudado bastante ela continuava a ter velhos hábitos, como o de se expressar exageradamente. _

_Por volta das cinco da tarde, decidiram que já estava na hora de voltarem para o hotel. Refizeram todo o caminho de volta, passando pelo parque de mais cedo. Ele viu que tinha as faces vermelhas, provavelmente se lembrando da situação que eles passaram. Resolveu fazer uma coisa que o antigo Uchiha Sasuke nunca faria. Foi se aproximando mais de Sakura sem que ela percebesse. Com um rápido movimento fez com que ela ficasse caída no chão da mesma forma do que antes. E ele continuava lá, em cima dela a fitando intensamente._

— _Sasuke-kun... — Sussurrou ela incrédula._

— _Repete isso Sakura....— Ele pediu colocando um mecha de cabelo dela para trás._

— _O que? Sasuke-kun?_

_Ele sorriu. Ela não idéia de quanta falta aquele sufixo carinhoso fez para ele. E agora ela estava dizendo ali. Nenhuma dúvida existia no coração dele. Ele queria Sakura para si, e teria. Sabia que a tinha magoado bastante, que a fizera sofrer, mas ele a recompensaria por tudo. Faria dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo. A partir do momento que sentiu que estava deitada no chão coberto de neve, novamente, Sakura sabia o que iria acontecer, e mal podia esperar por isso. Queria que ele a beijasse logo, e adorou ver a reação dele quando ela voltou a chamá-lo de Sasuke-kun. _

_Sasuke aproximou mais seu rosto dela. Quanto tempo não tinha esperado por aquilo? Talvez sua vida toda. A ansiedade era grande. As respirações se mesclando, o toque do ar dela na pele dele o fez se arrepiar, assim como ela também se arrepiou ao sentir o ar de via dele. Tudo que os dois queriam era aproveitar o máximo daquele momento. Os lábios a centímetros um do outro, era quase um pecado deixar lábios que se desejavam tanto separados por aquele longo tempo em que eles se olharam. Não suportando mais a distância a boca do Uchiha clamou pela dela, e o encontro tão esperado aconteceu._

_Ele sabia que sempre tivera razão. Os lábios dela eram mesmo macios, assim como ele havia imaginado. Lembrava-se que de manhã tinha desejado beijar aquela boca até que ela ficasse vermelha. E assim ele fez. Sakura não demonstrou nenhuma resistência ao sentir que ele a beijava com mais paixão, e nem seria louca para reclamar. Não entendia como ainda não tinha perdido os sentidos com ele a beijando tão bem. Sem contar que quando ela sentiu a língua dele explorando a boca dela, sentiu uma sensação inexplicável dentro dela, poderia ser... desejo. A única coisa que ela pensava enquanto estava nos braços dele, era que se aquilo fosse um sonho, ela não queria acordar jamais. Viveria para sempre ali, onde todas as suas dúvidas sumiam. Onde ela não se importava nenhum pouco de seu passado ter retornado._

_Lonely finds me_

_**Sozinho...me encontre**_

_One day you Will come_

_**Um dia você virá**_

_But I'll wait for love's sake_

_**Mas eu esperarei pela causa do amor**_

_One day to me, love_

_**Um dia para mim, amor**_

_Ninguém comentou da capa nova. T.T_

_Até que em fim esse beijo saiu._

_Espero que tenham gostado, deu trabalho escrever a cena, mas acho que ficou boa._

_Que tal deixar uma recomendação para fic? Ficaria muito feliz se fizessem isso._

_Obrigada a todas as rewies que estão deixando._

_Até o próximo capítulo_

_Kissus_


	9. Te descobrindo

_**The Past Returns**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Te descobrindo**_

_And there you stand opened heart-opened doors_

_**E lá você estava, abriu corações - abriu as portas**__****_

_full of life with the world that's wanting more._

_**Cheia de vida com o mundo que quer mais.**__****_

_But I can see when the lights start to fade,_

_**Mas eu posso ver quando as luzes começam a**____**desaparecer**_

__

_the day is done and your smile has gone away._

___**O dia acabou e o seu sorriso desapareceu.**__**  
**_

_Se o mundo acabasse naquele momento ela morreria feliz. O porquê daquilo? Ela estava no local onde sempre desejou estar, vivia um momento que sempre ansiou em viver, sentia algo que sempre buscou senti. Ela estava nos braços dele. Aquele habitava seu coração. Aquele que nunca tinha saído de lá. O beijo dele era como um sopro de vida, adentrando a alma dela. Transformando tudo em luz novamente. Tirando todas as incertezas, destruindo toda dúvida, todo medo, toda preocupação. Sakura tinha se deixado transformar pelo ódio que achava sentir por ele, mas, felizmente aquilo tinha sido resolvido. Agora ela poderia sorrir como antigamente, não precisaria fingir que não ligava para ele._

_Deixou que ele a beijasse novamente, o contato entre os dois causava um arrepio na coluna vertebral dela. Aquele havia sido o melhor beijo de sua vida, mas também não fora o primeiro. O primeiro foi uma tentativa de esquecê-lo com certo ninja chamado Saito, mas não se comparava, não chegava nem aos pés da sensação de ser beijada pelo Uchiha. Aquilo estava além das meras explicações que essas palavras podem fazer, estava além da vida, e podemos dizer, além da morte. Talvez tudo que tivesse passado durante todo aquele tempo, todas as lágrimas que derramara, tivesse um objetivo: Fazer com que aquele momento fosse mais mágico do que já era._

_Ele achava que aquilo era muito mais do que ele merecia. Estar ali com ela tratava-se de algo que ele nunca poderia admitir antigamente. Em horas como aquela tinha que admitir que tudo que passou acabou valendo a pena. Se não tivesse sentindo a dor de ser sozinho no mundo, não valorizaria tanto a presença dela. Se não houvesse passado todo aquele fora da vila, toda aquela temporada longe dela, não sentiria a mesma sensação que o invadiram quando os lábios dos dois se encontraram. Era como se naquele momento ele pudesse respirar novamente._

_Se existia uma palavra para definir o estado em que ele estava era: completo. Ela o completava em todos os sentidos e direções. Quando a boca dele tocou a dela foi como se tudo sumisse, como se no mundo só os dois existissem. Ela continuava ser irritante, mas era a irritante que ele amava. E sempre seria assim se dependesse dele. Talvez estivesse sendo egoísta, mas não queria que ela saísse de seu lado. Se pudesse a aprisionaria dentro de si, não permitiria que ela se afastasse nem por um segundo. Tudo que queria era que Haruno Sakura estivesse do lado dele para todo o sempre._

_Let me raise you up._

_**Deixe-me te levantar.**__****_

_Let me be your love._

_**Deixe-me ser o seu amor.**_

— _Nós vamos congelar se continuarmos deitados nessa neve — Ele falou quando finalmente o ar faltou nos pulmões e ele teve que parar de beijá-la para sobreviver. Ele se levantou e ajudou ela a ficar de pé. Antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação ele a beijou novamente. Queria tatuar em sua memória sensação de ter os lábios dela em contato com o seu._

_Sakura não queria pensar no depois, somente concentrava-se no agora. Não sabia se aquele encanto se quebraria quando os lábios se afastassem, no fundo tinha medo que isso acontecesse. O que o Uchiha iria dizer para ela quando os olhares deles se encontrarem? Não tinha a mínima idéia. Somente focou seus pensamentos naquele contato. Apertou-se mais contra ele, queria guarda em sua memória cada arrepio que o beijo dele lhe causava, não deixaria nenhum detalhe passar despercebido. Ele a beijou mais uma vez e o ar faltou. Aquela era à hora da verdade? Seu coração continuava a bater em ritmo acelerado dentro de seu peito. Não tinha coragem de olhar dentro daquelas pedras negras, temia o que estava para acontecer._

— _Olhe para mim Sakura. — Pediu Sasuke. Ele havia notado o temor dela, e sabia o porquê dele: ela estava com medo da atitude dele. Sakura não fez nenhum movimento, ele segurou gentilmente no queixo dele e fez com que os olhares se encontrassem. — Está com medo?_

— _Estou. — Ela admitiu sem perder o contato nos olhos dele_

— _Do que você tem medo?_

— _Tenho medo do que está acontecendo. — Ela suspirou, era sua chance de falar tudo o que sentia — Tudo está acontecendo muito rápido Sasuke-kun. Conhecemos-nos há bastante tempo, isso é verdade, mas nunca paramos para conversar. Não sei do que você gosta e você também não tem idéia do que eu prefiro. Sei que dei a entender que tinha esquecido tudo o que disse sentir por você, mas a verdade é que não esqueci. E justamente por isso tenho medo que quando nos conhecermos verdadeiramente tudo que vivemos hoje acabe._

_Ele tinha consciência de que as palavras dela não traziam mentiras. Ele conheciam-se a bastante tempo, mas Sasuke nunca havia dado espaço para ele o conhecer de verdade. E ele também não ficava atrás. Não sabia qual era o filme preferido dela, ou a comida, ou qualquer outra coisa que disse a respeito dos sentimentos dela, mas queria descobrir. Não desistiria de Sakura._

— _Você tem razão. — Ele sorriu para ela enquanto arrumava uma mecha do cabelo dela — Mas se você não se importar, eu gostaria que me falasse de tudo sobre você. Queria aprender mais sobre você, te conhecer melhor._

— _Eu não me importo Sasuke-kun — Ela sorriu — Só que você tem que me prometer que vai deixar que eu saiba mais sobre você. Promete?_

— _Prometo. —__Ele pensou por um momento — Eu ainda vou poder te beijar nesse tempo que vou usar para te conhecer melhor?_

— _Se você quiser... — Disse ela em um tom baixo tendo as bochechas vermelhas._

— _Acho que vou querer. — Ele disse antes de beijá-la._

_May I hold you_

_**Posso te abraçar**__****_

_as you fall to sleep,_

_**Quando você cair no sono,**_

__

_when the world is closing in_

_**Quando o mundo estiver se fechando**__****_

_and you can't breathe._

_**E você não puder respirar**__****_

_May I love you._

_**Posso te amar**__****_

_May I be your shield._

_**Posso ser o seu protetor**__****_

_When no one can be found_

_**Quando ninguém puder ser encontrado**__****_

_may I lay you down._

_**Posso deitar você.**__****_

_Voltaram para a pousada conversando animadamente. Em certos momentos Sasuke desejava pegar nas mãos dela e caminhar daquela maneira, mas tinha receio de que ela ficasse assustada. Entendi o que Sakura estava sentindo, ele nunca dera muito espaço para que ela o conhecesse realmente, na verdade, nunca deixara ninguém se aproximar o suficiente para que o conhecesse. Deixaria Sakura ser a primeira a fazer aquilo, abriria o se coração para ela. Contaria coisas que nunca havia compartilhado com outra pessoa, faria isso por ela, para que aquele sentimento que cada vez ficava mais forte não fosse destruído. Mostraria a ela quem verdadeiramente era Uchiha Sasuke._

_Sakura refletia sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Tentava conter a alegria que sentiu a partir do momento que ele havia falado que queria conhecer mais dela. O melhor é que ela também aprenderia mais coisas sobre ele. Sempre desejou saber qual era a cor preferida dele, a comida que mais gostava e o tipo de música que ele curtia. Agora teria a oportunidade de saber de tudo. Não desperdiçaria nenhum momento, nenhuma pergunta, desvendaria Uchiha Sasuke. Não sabia dizer o que poderia acontecer com eles, mas tinha certeza que seu amor só aumentaria quando verdadeiramente conhecesse a essência dele._

_Despediram-se com um abraço, o que Sakura agradeceu, pois não ficaria muito a vontade sendo beijada por ele no meio da recepção na pousada. Ele subiu diretamente para seu quarto, tentava disfarça, em vão, o sorriso que enfeitava seu belo rosto. Nunca imaginou que se sentiria daquela maneira e justamente por causa de Sakura. A vida é verdadeiramente cheia, repleta, de agradáveis surpresas. Agora era só uma questão de tempo até que ele pudesse dizer que Haruno Sakura era somente sua e de mais ninguém. Esperaria poucos dias para pedi-la em namoro, calculou que já era o suficiente para que ambos tivessem certeza do que estavam fazendo, embora ele já soubesse que o que mais queria era tê-la ao seu lado._

_Abriu a porta de seu quarto e estranhou não encontrar Naruto ali. Procurou por todo o cômodo, mas nada do Uzumaki. Jogou-se na cama, provavelmente o amigo devia ter saído com a namorada, noivo, ou qualquer coisa que Hinata fosse dele. Olhou para o teto de forro branco e não pode deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar de que havia beijado Sakura naquele dia. Foi uma das melhores sensações de sua vida, queria repetir aquilo o mais breve possível. Permitiu-se cochilar por alguns minutos. Quando acordou olhou para o relógio e viu que tinha dormido mais do que queria, mais ou menos duas horas. Levantou-se achando que Naruto já havia retornado, só que nem sinal do loiro. Decidiu caminhar um pouco e saiu do quarto._

_All I want is to keep you safe from the cold..._

_**Eu só quero mantê-la protegida contra o frio...**_

__

_to give you all that your heart needs the most._

_**Dar-lhe tudo de que o seu coração mais precisa.**__**  
**___

_Let me raise you up_

_**Deixe-me te levantar**__****_

_Let me be your Love_

_**Deixe-me ser o seu amor**__**  
**_

_Sakura bateu novamente na porta, mas ninguém veio atender. Onde Hinata poderia estar? Não fazia idéia. O pior é que no corredor estava fazendo muito frio, e as roupas que usava não impediam que aqueles ares gelados entrassem em contato com a pele dela. Fazia quase umas meias hora que estava ali, e nada de Hinata. Deu graças a Kami quando viu o gerente passar por ali, provavelmente ele teria uma chave reserva._

— _Por favor. — Chamou ela — __Será que o senhor teria uma chave reserva do meu quarto? É que minha amiga saiu e me deixou aqui fora.__  
_

— _Ás chaves reservas de todos os quartos ficam dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo. — Dizendo isso o gerente saiu._

_Sakura deixou-se deslizar com as costas na porta, sentou-se no chão. E que poderia fazer. Teria que ficar esperando Hinata até que ela resolvesse aparecer. Que tipo de pousada era aquela? Que idéia idiota colocar as chaves reservas dentro do próprio quarto. Já que não tinha nada para fazer deixou que seus pensamentos fossem até Sasuke. Será que ele estava sentindo a mesma coisa que ela? Aquela alegria no coração, se sentido livre e presa ao mesmo tempo por aquele sentimento? Riu-se ao lembrar que tentou para de amar o Uchiha. Que tola tinha sido, nunca conseguiria apagar aquele amor._

— _O que está fazendo aí Sakura? — Ela levou o olhar até a direção daquela voz. Sasuke a olhava com um sorriso no rosto._

— _A Hina saiu e levou a chave. — Ela respondeu com um sorriso no rosto._

— _E o gerente não tem uma chave reserva?_

— _Tem. — Ela disse com uma cara irritada — Mas fica dentro do quarto._

— _Que idiota. — Resmungou Sasuke_

— _O pior é que meus casacos estão lá dentro. Estou com frio._

— _Eu te empresto algo. — Ele falou oferecendo a mão para que ela se levantasse — Deve ter algo que sirva em você nas minhas roupas._

— _Obrigada. — Disse ela já de pé._

_May I hold you (hold you)_

_**Posso te abraçar (abraçar)**_

_  
__as you fall to sleep._

_**Quando você cair no sono,**_

_When the world is closing in_

_**Quando o mundo estiver se fechando**__****_

_and you can't breathe,_

_**E você não puder respirar**_

_may I love you. __(love you)_

_**Posso te amar (te amar)**__**  
**_

_May I be your shield._

_**Posso ser o seu protetor**__**  
**_

_When no one can be found,_

_**Quando ninguém puder ser encontrado**_

_may I lay you down._

_**Posso deitar você.**__****_

_Sakura estava sentada no sofá do quarto de Sasuke enquanto ele procurava algo para ela se aquecer na mala. Depois de cinco minutos ele voltou trazendo um moletom preto. Era maior do que ela- tinha que admitir, mas tudo que importava era que a protegesse do frio. Sasuke sentou-se ao lado dela enquanto a rosada vestia o casaco. O agasalho tinha as mangas compridas demais para os braços dela, por isso ela teve que dobrá-las um pouco. _

— _Ficou melhor do que eu esperava — Ele disse quando ela terminou de se vestir_

— _Com tanto que me aqueça está de bom tamanho. — Ela respondeu sorrindo — Cadê o Naruto? Sumiu também?_

— _Sim. Hinata e ele devem estar juntos. — Ela concordou com a cabeça — Lembra noite passada quando eu te perguntei da sua missão e você me contou?_

— _Lembro-me. — Disse ela_

— _Você não disse que tinha o direito de fazer uma pergunta para mim? — Ela confirmou com a cabeça — Pode fazê-la agora._

_Sakura ajeitou-se no sofá. Virou-se para Sasuke e o fitou.não sabia se era certo fazer aquela pergunta, mas ela estava curiosa, vali a pena arriscar?_

— _Por que voltou para vila? — Ele respirou fundo antes de responder._

— _Descobri que Itachi não teve culpa de nada. — Ela arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a resposta dele — Foram os conselheiros da vila que o obrigaram a fazer aquilo com minha família. Itachi estava cumprindo ordens. Comecei a pensar bastante em tudo que tinha feito depois que descobri toda a verdade. Eu me sentia muito só viajando sem rumo. Depois que a Akatsuki foi derrotada passei a ir de uma vila para outra tentando encontrar um lugar para me estabelecer. Não sabia se seria aceito em Konoha, e também não queria continuar a andar pelo mundo._

" _Encontrei Naruto em uma dessas jornadas. Aquele dobe me falou o que estava acontecendo na vila, falei para ele que não voltaria, mas ele disse que todos estariam de braços abertos para me receber quando eu decidisse voltar, não importava quanto tempo passasse. Ele foi embora, mas aquelas palavras ficaram em minha mente, até que na agüentei mais e voltei para vila. Quando cheguei lá fui direto na casa de Naruto, ele me abraçou tão forte que pensei que meus ossos se partiriam- aquele dobe ficou muito mais habilidoso- depois fui até o escritório da Hokage. Ela tomo um susto ao me ver, toda a vila tomou"_

" _Consegui uma redução de pena por ter voltado por livre e espontânea vontade, e também porque o Naruto pediu. Peguei seis meses de serviços comunitários e tenho mais três anos de missões perigosas para cumprir. Só que essa não é a pior parte, na verdade, essa é a melhor. O pior é ver os olhares de desconfiança dos moradores. Eles pensam que a qualquer momento poderei trai a vila e atacá-los. Sei que sempre demonstrei que não ligava para o que as pessoas pensam de mim, mas é difícil olhar e ver que elas não confiam em você. Acho que é só isso. Respondi sua pergunta? _

_Ao olhar para ela viu que lágrimas saiam incessantemente dos orbes esmeraldinos da garota. Ficou sem entender nada quando ela o abraçou._

— _O que foi Sakura? — Ele perguntou sentindo se confuso, mas correspondendo ao abraço._

— _Vo-vo-cê so-freu tanto Sa-as-suke-kun — Ela o apertou mais._

— _Tudo bem Sakura. — Ele disse sorrindo para confortá-la — As coisas estão melhorando um pouco, e poderia ter sido bem pior._

— _Pior? — Ela perguntou enxugando as lágrimas._

— _Você poderia me odiar. — Ele respondeu olhando firmemente para ela._

— _Nunca! — ela exclamou — Eu nunca vou te odiar Sasuke-kun. Eu amo você Sasuke-kun._

_Aquelas palavras entraram pelos ouvidos dele como uma suave melodia. Sentiu um formigamento no peito, era bom ouvir aquelas sendo dirigidas a ele. Saber que Sakura o amava, era o que o mantinha vivo. Queria retribuir tudo àquilo para ela. Era um Uchiha, isso não poderia negar. Uchihas não demonstram seus sentimentos. Mas acima de um Uchiha ele era um homem apaixonado._

— _Eu também amo você Sakura. — Aquelas palavras saíram mais fácil do que ele esperava. Ele conseguiu dizer, pois era a mais pura verdade. Lágrimas voltaram aos olhos da rosada, mas por um motivo diferente. Quanta vezes não imaginou ele dizendo aquelas palavras para ela? E agora ele estava ali, na frente dela dizendo tudo o que ela mais queria ouvir. Sorriu em meio às lágrimas. E sentiu seus lábios sendo cobertos por ele. Não queria sair daquele local nunca, ficaria para sempre nos braços dele. Passaram aquele tempo trocando palavras de carinho, gestos de amor. Ela acabou dormindo abraçada a ele, e logo após ele também dormiu, tendo seu ultimo pensamento focado no pedido que faria a ela quando acordasse._

_All that's made me (made me)_

_**Tudo o que me fez (me fez)**__****_

_Is all worth trading (worth trading)_

_**Vale a pena troca (vale trocar)**__****_

_just to have one moment with you._

_**Só para ter um momento com você**__****_

_So I will let go (will let go)_

_**Então eu vou deixar (vou deixar ir)**__****_

_all that I know (that I know)_

_**Tudo que eu conheço (que eu conheço)**__****_

_knowing that you're here with me.__  
_

_**Sabendo que você está aqui comigo.**__**  
**_

_Muito obrigada por todas as rewies que estão deixando._

_Cada vez mais vocês me alegram._

_Esse capítulo é dedicado á __Thaisft__ ,__AyresSakura__ e __brunynhahlovely__. Muito obrigada por recomendarem a fic._

_Por hoje é só pessoal, deixem rewies, recomendem a fic e divirtam-se com o capítulo._


	10. Não Hesitar

_The Past Returns_

_Capítulo 10_

_Não Hesitar_

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_**Bem, você fez que fez comigo e você apostou que eu senti**_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_**Eu tentei ser frio mas você é tão quente que eu derreti**_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_**Eu caí por entre as fendas, agora estou tentando voltar**_

_Ela tentou, tentou por diversas vezes falar para o namorado que deveriam ter voltado mais cedo. Só que ele a ouviu? Não. Ela sabia que tentar conversar Naruto de fazer algo era muito difícil, mas ela fazia o que podia. Tinha lembrado a ele durante todo o passei que Sakura estava sem a chave e que ela deveria voltar. só que ele disse que a Haruno nem se lembraria de ir para o quarto enquanto estivesse passeando com o Uchiha. _

— _Eu disse para nós virmos cedo Naruto-kun. — Disse Hinata — A Sakura nem está aqui._

— _Provavelmente ela está com teme Hina— O loiro falou. — Vamos procurá-la._

_Ela deixou que ele a conduzisse. Mesmo com todos os defeitos ele era um ótimo namorado. Não conseguia se imaginar sem ele. Tinha tudo o que sempre desejou, podia se lembrar dos anos em que o amou em segredo. Nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais irreais imaginaria que um dia estaria ao lado dele de verdade. Agora estava prestes a se casar com o homem de sua vida. Ela não sabia para onde ele a estava levando, mas percebeu que eles não sairiam da pousada. Acho estranho ele parar em frente ao quarto que ele ocupava juntamente com Sasuke._

— _É melhor nós vermos se eles estão ai primeiro. — Ele sorriu — Assim a gente poupa tempo. _

_Ela balançou a cabeça acenando positivamente. Entraram no quarto e ela teve que se controlar para não soltar uma palavra de espanto. Sasuke e Sakura dormiam tranquilamente no sofá. Ela estava abraçada a ele e mantinha a cabeça encostada no peito do Uchiha. O moreno a abraçava gentilmente enquanto sua cabeça descansava próximo ao rosto dela. Naruto fez um sinal para que Hinata saísse do quarto com ele. Chegando lá fora ela ficou assustada quando o loiro desatou a rir._

— _Eu nunca imaginaria que um dia veria isso. — Falou o Uzumaki entre gargalhadas._

— _O que será que aconteceu? — Indagou Hinata ainda incrédula._

— _Não é óbvio Hina?— Naruto passou os braços pelos ombros dela — Eles se acertaram._

— _Se acertaram? — A informação não conseguia se adaptar a mente dela._

— _É Hina. — Disse ele sorrindo — Estão juntos._

— _O Sasuke-san e a Sakura-chan! —Ela levou as mãos à boca quando tomou consciência do que realmente estava acontecendo — Por Kami! — Ela também começou a rir. Sua amiga deveria estar muito feliz._

_Hinata nunca acreditou que Sakura não amava mais Sasuke. Sempre soube que no fundo sua amiga de cabelo rosa ainda nutria sentimentos muito fortes por ele. Lembrava-se que quando as duas começaram a se tornar amigas, passando a ficar mais próximas, Sakura sempre estava muito triste. Certas vezes a Haruno confessava que o motivo era Sasuke. Hinata só queria que sua amiga fosse feliz, e se felicidade estava ao lado do Uchiha faria de tudo para que eles continuassem juntos._

— _Nós temos que acordá-los Hina. — Falou Naruto quando conseguiu parar de sorrir_

— _Só precisamos chamar a Sakura. O Sasuke está no quarto dele, não a necessidade de fazer com que ele também acorde._

— _Certo. — Ele disse — Então você vai lá e acorda a Sakura-chan._

— _Ok! — Disse Hinata suspirando e indo em direção a onde Sakura estava. — Me espere aqui Naruto-kun._

_Ela entrou no quarto e se aproximou do sofá a onde Sakura ainda estava deitada. Checou mais perto da amiga e tocou no ombro dela tentando fazer com que a Haruno despertasse. No inicio não teve muito resultado, mas depois viu que as poucos a amiga estava acordando. A rosada piscou algumas vezes tentando focalizar a imagem destorcida em sua frente. A última coisa que se lembrava era de ter dormido nos braços de Sasuke._

— _Hina...? — Ela sussurrou._

— _Você tem que ir para o nosso quarto Sakura-chan. — Disse a morena_

— _Já estou indo. — Sakura falou e viu Hinata acenando positivamente com a cabeça e saindo do aposento._

_Sakura sabia que tinha que se levantar, mas não queria fazer aquilo. Estava adorando a sensação de dormir perto dele, principalmente depois que o Uchiha falou aquelas palavras para ela. Mal podia acreditar que aquilo realmente tinha ocorrido. Sasuke havia dito que a amava. Era mais do que ela podia sonhar. Olhou para o rosto alvo dele, mostrava tranqüilidade, serenidade. Ficou atraída por aqueles lábios que sabiam beijá-la perfeitamente. Ainda não conseguia entender todo aquele controle que Sasuke tinha sobre ela, era uma coisa quase irreal tudo o que estavam vivendo._

_Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest_

_**Antes que o frio passe, eu estarei dando o meu melhor**_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_**E nada me deterá a não ser intervenção divina**_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_**Reconheço que é minha vez novamente de ganhar algo ou aprender algo**_

_Sasuke sentiu que estava despertando lentamente. Aos poucos seus pensamentos se organizaram em sua mente. Onde estava mesmo? Em seu quarto. Que peso era aquele sobre ele? Sakura. Permitiu que um leve sorriso enfeitasse seu rosto. Ele tinha dito que amava Sakura. Não se arrependia por ter dito, a amava verdadeiramente. Não permitiria que ela se afastasse dele novamente. Ela já havia passado dois longos anos fora, agora ficaria ali com ele. Uchiha Sasuke não permitiria que Haruno Sakura fosse embora. A rosada tinha derretido todo o gele que ele havia colocado sobre o seu coração, ela foi mais quente e o derreteu. Quem sabe aprenderia coisas novas com ela. Como, por exemplo, ser mais gentil e compreensivo. Estreitou mais seus braços em volta dela, ouviu uma risadinha baixa e abriu os olhos deparando-se com duas esmeraldas o fitando._

— _Você já estava acordada. — Isso não foi uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação. _

— _A Hina me acordou. — Ela respondeu sorrindo — Ela e o Naruto voltaram. Vou para meu quarto._

— _Tudo bem. — Antes que ela pudesse sair de perto dele, a beijou. Uma forma diferente de beijo, com mais carinho, sentimento, amor. — Quero fala com você amanhã, é muito importante. Encontramos-nos no café da manhã?_

— _Tudo bem Sasuke-kun. — Ela disse sorrindo e se levantou. Olhou mais uma vez para ele deitado no sofá antes de cruzar a porta em direção ao corredor._

_Sasuke colocou o braço sobre os olhos e suspirou. Não imaginava que se sentiria tão bem depois daquela noite. Dizer a Sakura que amava foi como se houvessem tirado um peso de suas costas. Ficar quieto, guardando aquele sentimento dentro de si, o feria. Dizer o que sentia fez um bem inimaginável a ele. Agora teria que passar mais tempo com ela, queria aprender tudo o que ela gostasse para assim agradá-la. Pensou se sua mão gostaria de Sakura se ela estivesse viva. Chegou à conclusão que sim, sua mãe era uma mulher doce como Sakura, provavelmente as duas se entenderiam muito bem. Levantou-se e se jogou na cama, ainda era noite e ele queria dormir._

_Sakura teve que pigarrear quando chegou no corredor e encontrou Naruto e Hinata aos beijos. O resultado disso foi: Uma Hyuuga mais vermelha do que um tomate e uma Uzumaki sem graça._

— _Sakura-chan... — Disse o loiro sem graça._

— _Não sei onde vocês arranjam esse fogo todo.— Ela disse rindo — Vamos dormir Hina?_

— _Hai. — Disse a morena ainda sem se recuperar da situação. — Boa Noite Naruto-kun._

— _Boa noite Hina. — Ele viu quando as garotas dobraram o corredor e foi para o seu quarto. Tinha que falar seriamente com Hinata, ela estava rebolando muito enquanto andava e isso atrairia os olhares de curiosos. Hupf! Namora mulher bonita não era nada fácil._

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_**Mas eu não hesitarei mais, não mais**_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_**Isso não pode esperar, eu sou seu**_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_**Bem, abra sua mente e veja como eu**_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_**Abra seus planos, e droga, você é livre**_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

_**Olhe dentro do seu coração e você encontrará amor, amor, amor**_

_Sasuke foi despertado bruscamente quando seus ouvidos capturaram o estridente som da fala de seu amigo Uzumaki. Qual seria o motivo daquele dobe estar falando tão alto e animadamente ao entrar no quarto. Tirou a coberta que cobria seu rosto e abriu um dos olhos para ver a imagem de um Naruto sorridente lhe olhando._

— _O que foi dobe? — Perguntou o Uchiha com a voz sonolenta._

— _Você tá de caso com a Sakura-chan. — O loiro disse. O Uchiha voltou a cobrir a cabeça com a coberta, agora sua paciência seria torrada por Naruto — Desde quando?_

— _Por que você quer saber? — O moreno perguntou com a voz sendo abafada pelo cobertor._

— _Oras! — Exclamou o loiro jogando-se na cama que ocupava — Vocês são melhores amigos, tenho o direito de saber._

— _Desde hoje. — Resmungou o moreno tirando o coberto da cara — Satisfeito?_

— _Muito. — Disse o loiro sorrindo — Até que em fim você pegou alguém teme. Já estava começando a ficar desconfiado. Aquele monte de garota dando mole para você e tu sempre dava um fora nelas. Pensei que cortava para os dois lados, ou pior, só para um. —Disse Naruto em meio as gargalhadas._

— _Idiota! — Sasuke arremessou um travesseiro no amigo baka — Eu devia te bater._

— _Mas fala sério? — Ele não conseguia para de rir — Que era estranho era. Por que fazia isso?_

— _Já pensou que era por que eu não tinha achado a garota certa? — Disse Sasuke fazendo aquilo parecer a coisa mais obvia do mundo._

— _E a Sakura-chan é a certa? _

— _Acho que sim. —Ele disse olhando para o teto._

— _Falando sério teme. — A voz de Naruto assumiu um tom sério — Espero que vocês sejam felizes de verdade, os dois merecem._

— _Valew dobe._

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_**Ouça a música do momento e talvez cante comigo**_

_We just one big family and_

_**Eu gosto da pacífica melodia**_

_It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

_**É seu direito divino de ser amado amar amado amar amado**_

_Aquele foi o melhor mês de férias da vida de Sakura e Sasuke. Passaram todo o tempo conhecendo um ao outro. Cada detalhe do que faziam era guardado na memória e nunca seriam esquecidos. O Uchiha fez questão de gravar cada sorriso que ela lhe direcionava, todos os simples piscares de olhos, quando estavam juntos, era importante. Não podia esquecer, nem queria, cada beijo, cada carinho que trocaram entre si. Quando ela se aproximava era como se algo se aquecesse dentro dele, e ele gostava daquela sensação de tê-la em seus braços. Tinha certeza que a amava e nunca deixaria de amar. A única coisa de que se arrependia era de ter demorado tempo demais para descobrir._

_No dia que Sasuke a pediu em namoro, na manhã depois que ele disse que a amava, Sakura achava que poderia voar se quisesse. Quando ele fez o pedido a única reação que ela teve foi sorrir o melhor que pode e dizer um sonoro e lindo sim para ele. Nunca deixaria passar a oportunidade de ser feliz. Ela já não tinha mais duvida de que se eles se conhecessem melhor o amor acabaria. Conhecia tudo relacionado a Sasuke depois daquelas féria. Sabia, por exemplo, que a cor preferida dele era o azul, a comida que mais gostava era torta de maçã e a fruta preferida era o tomate._

_Sabia também que ele se arrepiava quando ela beijava a orelha dele, e descobrir isso foi uma ótima coisa, pois sempre usava dessa fraqueza para acarinhá-lo. Gostava da sensação que sentia quando ele a beijava vorazmente como se ele dependesse daquilo para viver, era em momentos como aquele que se sentia verdadeiramente amada. Lembrava-se como corou igual a Hinata na primeira vez que as carícias ficaram mais ousada. Sasuke parou na hora e disse que esperaria até quando ela estivesse pronta. Acho aquilo a coisa mais linda do mundo e somente o abraçou para demonstrar o quanto o que ele fez era importante para ela._

_Despediram-se da vila da neve com um largo sorriso do rosto sabendo que nunca esqueceriam o que tinham passado ali. Agora uma nova fase começaria na vila da folha e muitas provações os aguardavam lá._

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_**Então eu não hesitarei mais, não mais**_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_**Isso não pode esperar, tenho certeza**_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_**Não há necessidade de complicar, nosso tempo é curto**_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_**Este é nosso destino, eu sou seu**_


	11. Sonho

_Capítulo 11_

_Sonho_

_Every breath you take_

_**Cada respiração que você toma**_

_Every move you make_

_**Cada movimento que você faz**_

_Every bond you break_

_**Cada obrigação que você estala**_

_Every step you take_

_**Cada passo que você toma**_

_I'll be watching you_

_**Eu estarei observando você.**_

_O que dizer daqueles três meses que se passaram desde que eles ficaram juntos: Maravilhoso, inesquecível, surreal? Meras palavras que não são capazes de descrever, não conseguem nem chegar aos pés do que realmente o Uchiha e a Haruno sentiram naquele passar de tempo. Não entendiam como podiam se sentir tão presos a alguém e tão livre ao mesmo tempo._

_Quando as pessoas começaram a ver que os dois estavam juntos tomaram um grande susto. Alguns diziam que era errado, a pupila da Hokage está se relacionando com o traidor da vila. Com aquele que quase ajudara a destruir Konoha. Quando eles passavam juntos na rua muitos viravam rosto. Eles não ligavam para o que acontecia. O importante era o que cada um tinha dentro do coração. Tinha passado muito tempo separados, não seriam simples pessoas ignorantes que iriam destruir o que eles demoraram tanto para erguer. Se havia uma coisa que aquele casal tinha certeza era de que se amava muito._

_Sasuke ainda continuava cumprindo as missões que lhes foram impostas como punição por ter saído da vila. Sakura ficava com o coração na mão todas as vezes que ele falava que teria que ir cumprir mais uma ordem da Hokage ou do conselho. As missões eram na sua grande maioria rank A ou superior. O Uchiha sempre sorria para quando a garota dizia que ficaria preocupada, ele a beijava e falava que sabia se cuidar muito bem, que ele era muito bom no que fazia. A Haruno de cabelos rosa não dúvida nenhum momento disso, mas não tinha como não sentir preocupação em vê-lo sair para arriscar a vida sem ela por perto._

_Tsunade não mandava Sakura para missões fora da vila, falou que aqueles dois anos na vila do bronze já compensarão bastante. Então a Haruno só ficava no hospital. E tinha que admitir que gostava do trabalho que exercia no Hospital de Konoha. Quando não dava plantão na emergência cuidava do setor pediátrico, mas o que mais gostava de fazer mesmo era ficar na maternidade. Ainda podia se lembrar muito bem dos sorrisos de cada mulher que ela ajudou a ter os filhos. Era impossível esquecer o rosto de felicidade de cada uma delas quando Sakura chegava com o bebê nos braços e entregava para sua mãe._

_O Uchiha tinha o costume de sempre vir buscá-la depois do plantão, isso quando ele estava na vila. Sakura sabia identificar os olhares que as pessoas mandavam sobre eles. Muitas diziam que olhavam daquela maneira por que não queriam Sasuke por ali, mas a verdade é que todas as garotas da vila que falavam mal do relacionamento dos dois, estavam com inveja de Sakura. E não era só as garotas qu comentavam._

_Sasuke ainda podia se lembrar da grande dor de cabeça que teve com o fã clube da namorada. Aqueles marmanjos mesmo sabendo que a Haruno estava namorando com o Uchiha não paravam de mandar presentes para ela. A quantidade de agrados só diminuiu quando Sasuke mandou uns dois dele para o hospital quando achou que eles estavam olhando para onde não deviam. Só que aquilo causou mais problema ainda. Mesmo explicando para a Hokage tinha feito o que fez para defender a rosada, ela deu uma baita bronca nele, e o pior foi saber que Sakura que tinha sido designada para cuidar dos dois feridos, cortesia da Hokage para que Sasuke aprendesses a se controlar._

_Quem se divertia muito com tudo isso era Naruto, que vivia azucrinando Sasuke. Apesar de todas as picuinhas costumeiras entre o Uchiha e o Uzumaki, a amizade dos dois se consolidou muito mais naquele tempo. Graças a Sakura. O moreno passou a ser mais aberto com as pessoas. Sorria mais, embora não com todos, era mais gentil e compreensivo. O que fazia com que o loiro pegasse mais no pé dele, dizendo que Sakura tinha conseguido "adestrar" o Uchiha. Quando os dois casais saíam juntos, Hinata e Sakura quase morriam de rir de tantas brigas, mas tudo sempre acabava bem._

_Every single day_

_**Cada dia**_

_Every word you say_

_**Cada palavra que você diz**_

_Every game you play_

_**Cada jogo que você joga**_

_Every night you stay_

_**Cada noite que você fica**_

_I'll be watching you_

_**Eu estarei observando você.**_

— _Você não dá mesmo ponto sem nó, hein Testuda? — Sakura ouviu a voz de Ino. A Haruno estava em frente ao Hospital observando o namorado sumir pelas ruas. Sasuke a tinha levado para almoçar no horário de almoço dela._

— _Do que você está falando Ino-porca-chan? — Questionou Sakura virando-se e sorrindo._

— _Fisgou o Uchiha direitinho. — A loira deu uma gargalha — Quem diria que a testa de marquise ia ficar com o Sasuke-kun._

— _Está com ciúmes? — Perguntou Sakura entrando na brincadeira._

— _Não! Tenho um Kazekage só pra mim. — Ino passou a andar ao lado da amiga_

— _Quando sai o casamento? — A rosada perguntou._

— _Não sei. Provavelmente daqui a três meses. Acho que nós vamos esperar o Naruto e a Hinata casarem primeiro._

— _Já tá chegando o casamento deles. — A rosada disse — Nem sei que presente eu e o Sasuke-kun iremos dar. Nós somos os padrinhos, tem que ser algo bem legal._

— _Você vai pensar em algo Testuda. — A loira sorriu — Tenho que ir. Amanhã Gaara chega e eu vou me preparar para recebê-lo._

— _Tchau Ino. —Falou Sakura_

— _Até logo Sakura. _

_A médica ninja andou pelos corredores do hospital até a sua sala. Aquele dia não estava sendo agitado, na verdade estava mais calmo do que o normal. Então ela dispunha de um tempo para pensar. Sentou-se na sua cadeira e permitiu que as lembranças voltassem a sua memória. Ficou um pouco corada ao lembra dos acontecimentos da semana passada. Ela e Sasuke quase tinham chegado aos "finalmente", mas ele parou antes. Disse que não queria forçá-la a nada. A vontade dela naquele momento era dizer para ele que não estava sendo forçada que queria aquilo, mas não conseguiu. Achava que por vergonha. Confiava no Uchiha suficiente para dar mais aquele passo na relação dos dois, só não sabia como demonstrar aquilo para ele. Às vezes se achava muito vulgar, o que ele pensaria se descobrisse o que se passava na mente dela? Provavelmente uma pervertida? Mas o que poderia fazer? Ninguém obrigou Sasuke a ser tão bonito? Não havia como resistir ao encanto daquele rosto._

_O dia passou normalmente. Não houve muitas pessoas para que ela atendesse. Só mesmo os pacientes internados no Hospital deram algum trabalho, nada muito cansativo. Foi até a sua sala e pegou suas coisas. Andava pelos corredores quando viu uma agitação no local. Um grupo de ANBUs feridos acabava de chegar. Parou para tentar descobrir alguma coisa._

— _O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou a uma das enfermeiras que parou para atendê-la._

— _Eles acabaram de chegar de uma missão na vila da nuvem. Foram atacados por um shinobi._

— _Somente por um? — Perguntou a Haruno incrédula._

— _Parece que sim. — A enfermeira teve que sair e ajudar a atender os feridos._

_A pessoa que atacou aqueles ninjas deveria se muito forte. Deixou todo um esquadrão ANBU destruído. Não sabia que ainda existiam ninjas tão fortes assim. O que poderia ter causado aquela batalha? Daria um jeito de descobrir. Chegou até a saída do hospital e o viu parado ali. Encostado no muro, com um dos pés apoiado na parede, Sasuke a esperava. Um leve sorriso apareceu no rosto dele quando a viu. Desencostou-se do muro e caminhou até onde ela estava. O Uchiha parou do lado dela, ombro a ombro, passou os braços em volta dela e dois passaram a andar._

— _Estou feliz em vê-lo Sasuke-kun. — Sakura falou com um sorriso._

— _Eu também Sakura. — Ele falou — Cansada?_

— _Não. Hoje o dia foi relativamente calmo. Só agora que as coisas ficaram mais agitadas com a chegada de alguns ninjas feridos._

— _Missão arriscada?_

— _Parece que sim. A enfermeira disse que foi apenas um ninja que os tinha ferido._

— _Estranho. — Ele mudou de assunto — Quer que eu te leve para casa ou quer tomar um sorvete comigo?_

— _Acho que prefiro tomar um sorvete com você Sasuke-kun._

— _Ótimo. Por quê hoje está muito quente._

_Ela sempre se surpreendia quando Sasuke aparecia com alguma coisa parecida com aquilo. Era gratificante perceber o quanto ele tinha mudado durante o tempo que eles namoravam. Ele se tornou bem mais carinhoso e gentil, as vezes ela ficava espantada com as demonstrações de sentimento dele. Achava que demoraria mais para que o Uchiha dizer o que sentia, mas isso não aconteceu. Sasuke sempre dizia a ela o que se passava em seu coração, e antes dele dizer, Sakura já sabia. Era como se almas dos dois estivessem conectadas. Expressar o que sentia quando ele a beijava, ou quando a abraçava, ou até mesmo quando ele a olhava com aquelas orbes negras era impossível._

_Foi um momento bastante agradável aquele simples to de tomar sorvete com ele. Sasuke a levou para casa depois daquilo e foi embora, se despediu com mais um beijo. Depois de tomar um banho e ajeitar as coisas na cozinha, Sakura subiu para seu quarto. Como não tinha nada de interessante para fazer foi remexer nas suas coisas. Abriu a mesma caixa azul de meses atrás, era bom saber que aquele gesto não a machucava mais. Releu a carta daquele dia, mas ela não causou a mesma sensação de antes. _

_Virou imediatamente quando ouviu um barulho vindo de sua janela. Respirou tranquilamente ao perceber que era Sasuke que havia chegado ali. _

— _Me assustou Sasuke-kun. — Ela disse com um sorriso meigo._

— _Desculpe. — Ele pulou para dentro do quarto. — Eu sabia que você não ia estar na sala, então vim direto aqui. Precisava falar com você._

— _O que é?_

— _Estou saindo para uma missão amanhã. — Sasuke falou._

— _Que missão? — Ela não soube dizer o porquê de seu coração ter apertado._

— _A missão incompleta daqueles ANBUs que deram entrada no hospital._

— _Como? — Ela perguntou incrédula — Tsunade-sama ficou louca? Um cara sozinho conseguiu acabar com aquele esquadrão. Você irá correr risco se for Sasuke-kun._

— _Relaxa Sakura. — Ele disse enquanto se sentava no chão ao lado dela — já lhe disse que sei me cuidar. Além do quê, dessa vez dois esquadrões vão ser mandados. Acabar com esse ninja é um objetivo vital. E você sabe que eu não estou em condições de recusar missões._

— _Sei disso...— Sussurrou ela olhando para a carta que ainda estava em suas mãos. Aquele papel chamou a atenção de Sasuke. Ele retirou rapidamente a folha das mãos dela._

— _O que é isso? — Perguntou curiosa._

— _Me devolve Sasuke-kun. — Ela pediu, só que ele já tinha começado a ler. E sua expressão era séria._

_Oh can't you see_

_**Oh não pode você ver**_

_You belong to me_

_**Você me pertence**_

_How my poor heart aches_

_**Como dói o meu pobre coração**_

_With every step you take_

_**Com cada passo que você toma**_

_Sasuke-kun..._

_Juro que por muitas vezes tentei entender o seu lado, procurei ver os acontecimentos do jeito que você os olhava, só que para mim foi impossível. Impossível porquê nunca sofri metade da dor que você sentiu, e pode até parecer egoísmo, espero nunca sentir._

_Sei que tens seus motivos para procurar com tanto fervor sua vingança, não o condeno por isso. Somente acho que isso o levará a basicamente nada. Se você estiver lendo essa carta, o que provavelmente nunca acontecerá, deve estar me chamando de irritante._

_É... Para você nunca passei disto mesmo. Uma kunoiche louca, apaixonada e irritante. Irritante por que te amo, e tenho certeza que nunca deixarei de amar, mas você já deveria ter percebido isto antes de ir embora, pois até me ofereci para ir com você. Só que infelizmente você não quis._

_Nunca irei desistir de você Sasuke-kun, poderão ter se passados muitos anos e meu amor continuara guardado dentro meu coração. Você tem, e sempre terá, o lugar mais especial dentro do meu coração._

_Quase me esqueço de dizer que o Naruto saiu em treinamento, ele falou que vai cumprir a promessa de te trazer de volta, espero que quando este dia chegar, você reconheça o esforço de nosso amigo. Eu também irei me esforça bastante, começarei meu treinamento com Tsunade-sama em breve, e pode ter certeza que ajudarei Naruto a ti trazer de volta. Não serei mais um fardo na vida de vocês._

_Você não precisara me salvar toda vez que estivermos em uma missão, não que eu não curta isso, na verdade, adoro quando você demonstra, ou acho que demonstrava preocupação com a minha pessoa._

_Não tenho mais nada a dizer, e quando nos encontrarmos nas próximas vezes. Espero estar bem mais forte, e te mostrarei como eu evoluí por sua causa. Mostrar-te-ei que posso ser uma pessoa melhor, e quem sabe um dia possamos trilhar o mesmo caminho._

_Com muito carinho._

_Haruno Sakura_

_O silêncio dele a matava. Não tinha nada demais escrito naquela carta, mas ela nunca imaginou que um dia ele chegaria a ler aquelas palavras de uma adolescente de doze anos._

— _Quando escreveu isso Sakura? — A voz dele não passava de um murmúrio. _

— _No dia seguinte que o Naruto chegou sem você... — A voz dela também saiu baixar. Não viu mais nada, só sentiu os braços de Sasuke a abraçá-la e a voz dele docemente em seu ouvido que dizia coisas que ela nunca esperava ouvir._

— _Me perdoe por ter te feito sofrer tanto Sakura. — Ele falava rapidamente — Eu não mereço o que você senti por mim. Fui um idiota com você, e nem tive a decência de te pedir perdão._

— _Sasuke-kun — Ela estava emocionada —Eu já esqueci tudo, não há mais nada que você tenha que me pedir perdão._

— _Mesmo assim Sakura. — Ele falou — Me perdoa por favor, eu te amo muito._

— _Eu também te amo Sasuke-kun. — Ele a beijou querendo ter certeza que tudo aquilo era verdade._

_Como fora um idiota, aquelas palavras da carta o tocaram profundamente. A rosada tinha sofrido mais do que ele imaginava. Faria de tudo para recompensá-la. Sakura seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Os pensamentos dela se foram quando ele a beijou daquela maneira enlouquecedora, como uma pessoa podia mexer tanto com ela com apenas um beijo. Ela tinha cansado de tentar descobrir._

_Sasuke não soube dizer o que havia de especial naquele ato, mas não conseguia se separar dela. Simplesmente achava que se parasse de beijá-la poderia morrer, deixar os lábios conectados era uma questão vital. Toda vez que as coisas chegavam ali ele parava, mas agra não conseguia, era como se seu corpo estivesse se movendo sozinho. Ele nunca sentiu Sakura tão entregue a um beijo. O ar faltou, os olhos se encontraram, ele precisava confirmar._

— _Sakura... — Os olhos dele diziam tudo._

— _Eu sei Sasuke-kun. — Ela o respondeu com um beijo apaixonado._

_O que dizer sobre aquela noite dos dois? Um encontro onde duas almas se fundiram? Um momento em que duas pessoas se completaram? Mas palavras que não significavam nada. Impossível descrever a sensação dos dois aos se encontrarem um nos braços do outro. Se havia alguma dúvida, todas foram embora. O amor foi sublime. Em cada toque, em cada gesto, em cada palavra de carinho. Somente aquele quarto foi testemunha do que se passou. Um ato que eles guardariam para sempre. Eles não sabiam, mas aquela noite traçou o futuro deles._

_Every breath you take_

_**Cada respiração que você toma**_

_Every move you make_

_**Cada movimento que você faz**_

_Every bond you break_

_**Cada obrigação que você estala**_

_Every step you take_

_**Cada passo você que toma**_

_I'll be watching you_

_**Eu estarei observando você.**_

_Every single day_

_**Cada dia**_

_Every word you say_

_**Cada palavra que você diz**_

_Every game you play_

_**Cada jogo que você joga**_

_Every night you stay_

_**Cada noite que você fica**_

_I'll be watching you_

_**Eu estarei observando você.**_

_Oi pessoal._

_Eu adorei esse capítulo._

_É meu preferido._

_Espero que gostem._

_Deixem rewies._


	12. Aqui sem você

_The Past Returns_

_Capítulo 15_

_Aqui sem você_

_A hundred days have made me older_

_**Cem dias me fizeram mais velho**_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_**Desde a última vez que vi seu lindo rosto**_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_**Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio**_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_**E eu não creio que possa te olhar do mesmo jeito.**_

_But all the miles that separate_

_**Mas todas as milhas que nos separam**_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_**Elas desaparecem agora enquanto estou sonhando com seu rosto.**_

_O rapaz de olhos e cabelos negros olhava para o teto de forro branco. O quarto estava desorganizado. Roupas encontravam-se espalhadas pelo chão, provas de uma noite inesquecível. Ele respirou demoradamente. Estreitou mais os braços fortes em volta da mulher que dormia em seu lado. Como podia estar se sentindo tão completo? Uma mistura de medo e alegria juntava-se dentro dele. Medo de não ser capaz de corresponder a altura do que ela precisava, medo de machucá-la, medo de perdê-la. Alegria por tê-la ao seu lado, poder estar abraçado a ela daquela maneira, por ter certeza que ela o amava._

_Aquela noite foi deveras especial para ele. Não tinha idéia do por que está se sentindo daquela maneira, como se fosse acordar e mais nada existir. Acariciou a face alva de Sakura e ela se remexeu o abraçando mais. Ela dormia tranquilamente, e ele não queria acordá-la. Teria que levantar em silêncio, embora não quisesse isso. Deveria ir para casa se arrumar para ir cumprir a missão que a Hokage havia lhe dado. Faria qualquer coisa pra continuar ao lado dela, mas não podia se dar esse luxo. Sua situação com o conselho da vila não era uma das melhores, seria melhor para ele cumprir suas ordens._

_Retirou os braços que estavam em torno da cintura dela e se sentou na cama. Um sorriso estava em seu rosto, nunca imaginou que um dia fosse se sentir assim. Nenhuma mulher o tinha deixado daquele jeito depois de uma noite. Sentia-se forte e fraco ao mesmo tempo. Sentiu ela se mexer deitada, logo após ouviu sua doce voz._

— _Sasuke-kun... — Ele virou-se para ela e sorriu. Curvou-se a beijou nos lábios. Nunca esqueceria o sabor que aquela boca macia tinha._

— _Bom dia Sakura. — Ele a beijou novamente._

— _A onde você vai? — Perguntou ela quando percebeu que ele se levantaria._

— _Ainda tenho uma missão para cumprir. — Não soube dizer o motivo, mas evitou olhá-la nos olhos. Sentiu que ela abraçava suas costas._

— _Não vá Sasuke-kun. — Ele não queria aceitar que tinha ouvido lágrimas na voz dela — Estou com medo._

_O coração do Uchiha se apertou. Virou-se e a abraçou fortemente. Era como se quisesse fundi-la em si. Afagou os cabelos rosados e olhou nos orbes esmeraldino._

— _Eu também não queria ir, mas preciso. — A voz dele era gentil — Tentarei voltar o mais rápido possível. Prometo. — Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e o soltou. Sorriu para ele disse._

— _Vou fazer alguma coisa para você comer._

_I'm here without you baby_

_**Estou aqui sem você amor**_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_**Mas você continua em minha mente solitária**_

_I think about you baby_

_**Eu penso em você amor**_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_**E sonho com você o tempo todo**_

_I'm here without you baby_

_**Estou aqui sem você**_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_**Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos**_

_And tonight, it's only you and me_

_**E esta noite só existe você e eu.**_

_Sakura estava em sua cozinha preparando um pequeno lanche para Sasuke comer antes de sair. Sentia-se imensamente feliz, não se arrependia de ter se entregado para ele. O amava e tinha a certeza que ele também sentia amor por ela. Abriu a geladeira e pegou algumas frutas colocando em cima do balcão. Não estava satisfeita com o fato de ele ter que ir naquela missão. Seu coração doía quando ela pensava nesse assunto. Tinha visto o estado que os diversos ANBUs haviam voltado da mesma missão que seu amado estava indo agora, tinha medo que algo acontecesse._

_Arrumou a pequena mesa de mármore o melhor que conseguiu. Ouviu barulhos de passos descendo a escada. Olhou para a soleira da porta e viu Sasuke entrando enquanto vestia a camisa negra, os cabelos ainda encontravam-se úmidos devido ao banho que o moreno tomara. Ele sorriu para ela e se sentou em uma das quatro cadeiras que estavam em volta da mesa de tampo redondo. A rosada o serviu e se sentou para lanchar também. Quando ele sorria, ela corava. E Sasuke não podia deixar de fazer aquilo para vê-la mais uma vez vermelha. Conversaram sobre assuntos que não tocassem na missão. Logo, o lanche havia terminado._

— _Está na minha hora. — Ele falou se levantando. A garota o seguiu até a sala — Em breve voltarei Sakura. — Ele disse o perceber que ela havia voltado a ficar triste._

— _Sei disso. — O Uchiha a abraçou — Te amo muito Sasuke-kun, volte para mim._

— _Voltarei Sakura. — Ele beijou os cabelos dela — Sabe que também te amo._

_Eles não souberam explicar o porquê de terem demorado tanto naquele beijo de despedida. Era como se não quisessem se separar, como se soubessem que algo aconteceria. Sakura despediu-se do amado com lágrimas nos olhos. Depois que ele se foi, a Haruno sentiu um extremo vazio na alma. Foi até seu quarto, o cheiro dele ainda estava lá. Segurou o travesseiro que ele havia usado, e acabou adormecendo sendo embalada pelas lembranças daquela noite._

_O Uchiha chegou em casa depois de algum tempo. Foi diretamente para seu quarto e pois se a organizar as coisas que levaria par as missões. Armas, shurikens, kunais, selos explosivos, pregos ninjas, tudo ia para mochila que ele levaria. Foi até o antigo depósito ninja de seu clã. Sabia que aquilo seria perigoso, há muito tempo aquele tipo de arma ninja não era utilizada, mas ele devia tentar. Depois de passar por algumas portas encontrou o que queria. O pequeno bastão era antigo, mas muito poderoso. Sasuke esperava nunca ter que usá-lo Durant a luta. Aquilo retiraria metade de seu chakra e direcionaria para o corpo do inimigo que morreria imediatamente ao receber tamanha descarga de energia._

_Guardou com suas outras coisas. Vestiu seu uniforme ANBU. Antes de sair olhou mais uma vez dentro da gaveta. Havia comprado aquilo há quase uma semana, quando voltasse daria a Sakura juntamente com um pedido. Sorriu. Seria bom tê-la sempre por perto. Olhou seu quarto e percebeu que muitas coisas mudariam quando ele voltasse. Com certeza Sakura gostaria de mais cor naquele local. Não só no aposento que usaria para dormir, mas em toda a extensão da casa. Sasuke nunca ligou para decorar melhor o lugar onde vivia. Falava que não tinha tempo. A Haruno daria um jeito naquilo. Olhou para o relógio em cima do criado mudo e viu que deveria sair._

_Com um salto alcançou o telhado e seus pés passaram a lhe levar até o local do encontro com os outros ANBUs que iriam acompanhá-lo naquela missão. Logo estava na frente do portão de Konoha. Em poucos minutos todos já estavam reunidos. O líder da missão, um ANBU vestido de negro que trazia uma máscara que lembrava um tigre falou:_

— _As nossas ordens são a seguintes — A voz dele era séria — devemos chegar o mais rápido possível até a localização de nosso alvo. A ultima vez que soubemos onde ele estava, foi há uma semana. O outro esquadrão o encontrou na divisa com o país da pedra. Vamos até lá, será uma viagem de dois dias, aproximadamente. Devemos eliminá-lo a qualquer custo. Estejam preparados para usarem suas melhores técnicas. Alguma pergunta?_

_Nenhuma palavra foi dita._

— _Partiremos agora. — Os ANBUs desapareceram pela floresta._

_As árvores passavam por Sasuke como borrões de massa verde. A velocidade que o time dele estava era absurda. Achava que em menos de dois dias, com aquele ritmo, chegariam a localização do alvo. Alguma coisa o incomodava. O inimigo devia ser muito forte para acabar com uma equipe ANBU sozinho. Não sabia o que lhe aguardava. Suas técnicas ninjas sempre foram perfeitas. E o Uchiha era reconhecido por isso, esse era um dos motivos para fazer parte daquilo. Com o tempo seus jutsus melhoraram muito, esperava que a quantidade de poder que tinha bastasse para deter esse tal ninja._

_The miles just keep rolling_

_**A distância continua aumentando**_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_**Enquanto as pessoas deixam de se falar**_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_**Dizem que esta vida está sobrecarregada**_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_**Mas espero que isso melhore com o passar do tempo**_

_A Haruno terminou de arrumar a sua casa e saiu para dar uma volta pela vila. Não conseguia ficar sem fazer nada, sempre se recordava que ele estava indo para uma missão em que corria riscos seriíssimos. Havia dormido uma boa parte da manhã antes de sair. Agora já estava próximo ao horário de almoço. Andando pela vila seus pés a levaram até as redondezas do clã Hyuuga, resolveu que seria uma boa idéia fazer uma pequena visita a Hinata. Pelo menos se distrairia. Com certeza a amiga estaria enrolada com algum preparativo do casamento, e Sakura poderia ajudar. Chegou à entrada da grande propriedade do clã e esperou que um dos guardas fosse avisar a Hinata que ela estava lá. Cinco minutos depois o Hyuuga voltou dizendo que ela já podia entrar._

_Atravessou o extenso jardim florido. Sempre que ia até a casa de Hinata se impressionava com a beleza das flores que compunham a vastidão verde que os moradores do clã chamavam de jardim. Eram várias e várias árvores frondosas. O vento batia sobre as folhas espalhado o doce cheiro de natureza pelo ar. As flores deixam o vento acariciar as delicadas pétalas, transformando aquele lugar em pura magia. Queria um dia ter um jardim em casa, seria maravilhoso poder usar algumas flores para perfumar os cômodos. Ela sempre gostou de crisântemos. Além de todo o encantamento das flores, o jardim ainda contava com um lindo lago. Um espelho cristalino._

_Foi levada até uma sala onde Hinata estava atolada de caixas. A morena abriria e separava os embrulhos. Havia pacotes por todo o lugar. De todas as cores. Vermelhos, amarelos, azuis, laranjas. Todos pareciam ser presentes. Sorrindo aproximou-se da amiga, que a olhou como se estivesse aliviada em vê-la._

— _Sakura-chan. — a Morena sorria_

— _O que é isso tudo Hinata? — A rosada perguntou divertida_

— _Presentes de casamento. — A Hyuuga olhou para os pacotes — Muitos presentes de casamento_

— _Mas seu casamento é só daqui a três meses..._

— _Só que meus parentes não pensam nisso e já começaram a mandar — Ele resmungou contrariada — Não sei onde eu vou colocar tudo isso. Na casa de Naruto-kun não dá para por nem uma embalagem de um abridor de latas. — Ela disse arrancado risadas de Sakura. — Estou ficando louca com tantos detalhes._

— _Mas está adorando, não é mesmo?_

— _Com certeza— O olhar de Hinata era de uma pessoa sonhadora. Aquele brilho que só se poder ver em alguém que está apaixonada — Casar com Naruto-kun foi a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer na minha vida._

— _Estou de folha do hospital hoje — A Haruno sentou-se ao lado da amiga — Vou te ajudar com isso. Não é esse tipo de coisa que as madrinhas fazem?_

— _Acho que sim. — A morena deu um suspiro — Vamos começar guardando os que eu já abri._

_Sakura conseguiu se distrair ali. Acabou aceitando o convite de Hinata, e almoçou com ela. A comida estava maravilhosa. Foi divertido passar aquele tempo com a amiga. Era em horas como aquela que agradecia por ter pessoas ao seu lado. Ainda pensava em Sasuke, mas de uma forma diferente. Preferiu colocar na mente que ele voltaria bem, que nada de mal aconteceria. O Uchiha sabia se cuidar, como ele mesmo dizia, se sairia bem._

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_**Tudo que eu sei, e qualquer lugar aonde eu vá**_

_it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_**Isso se torna mais difícil, mas eu não vou desistir do meu amor**_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_**E quando o último cair, e quando tudo estiver dito e feito**_

_it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_**Isso se tornará mais difícil, mas eu não vou desistir do meu amor**_

_Um dia e meio de viagem e eles localizaram os primeiros vestígios do alvo. Andaram por algumas horas até encontrarem o que poderia ter sido o cenário da luta que ocorreu entre o esquadrão que havia sido mandado anteriormente e o inimigo. Todos estavam atentos a qualquer momento o inimigo poderia atacar. Andavam silenciosamente. De repente Sasuke sentiu que algo mudara no ar, a atmosfera encontrava-se mais densa, o ar estava pesado. A visibilidade ficou muito baixa. Ativou o sharingan para poder ver melhor. Viu seus companheiros se movimentando ao seu lado. Um silvo altíssimos o desconcentrou. O som era ensurdecedor. Um a um os homens de sua equipe foram tombando. Até mesmo o líder que parecia ser um dos mais fortes._

_Não sabia se eles estavam vivos ou mortos. Só tinha plena certeza que o inimigo atacara. Agora só restava ele de pé. Desviou de uma kunai lançada. O oponente o atacou. A luta se desenrolou por muito tempo. Sasuke tinha pouco chakra e o inimigo também. Sabia que seria arriscado, que sua vida correria risco, mas puxou a antiga arma ninja de seu clã para acertar o oponente. Na sua mente somente a imagem de Sakura aparecia. Tinha que voltar para ela, faria de tudo. Havia prometido, e cumpriria sua promessa. Conseguiu colocar-se atrás do inimigo e encostou-se às costa dele o bastão de chakra. Sentiu sua energia sendo sugada. Tudo acabaria bem, pensava ele, mas o inimigo conseguiu atravessá-lo com uma espada na barriga antes de tombar morto._

_O Uchiha caiu no chão lutando para se manter lúcido. A ultima coisa que pensou antes de desmaiar foi em Sakura._

_I'm here without you baby_

_**Estou aqui sem você amor**_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_**Mas você continua em minha mente solitária**_

_I think about you baby_

_**Eu penso em você amor**_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_**E sonho com você o tempo todo**_

_I'm here without you baby_

_**Estou aqui sem você**_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_**Mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos**_

_And tonight, it's only you and me_

_**E esta noite só existe você e eu.**_


	13. Angústia

_The Past Returns_

_Capítulo 14_

_Angústia_

_When I see your smile _

_**Quando eu vejo seu sorriso**_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace _

_**Lágrimas escorrem por meu rosto e não posso fazê-las voltar**_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_**E agora que eu sou mais forte descobri**_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul _

_**Como esse mundo se torna frio e abre caminho até minha alma**_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_**E eu sei que descobrirei bem no fundo que poderei ser o único**_

_Haviam se passado cinco dias e nenhuma notícia da equipe dele. Sentia uma coisa estranha. Não sabia explicar o que era . Algo apertava seu coração toda vez que pensava nele, ouvia seu nome. Procurou se distrair naqueles dias. Trabalhou duramente no hospital,um plantão atrás do outro. Só para não precisar pensar nele, só para não lembrar que ele estava longe. Tinha medo de admitir,mas as vezes sentia tanta solidão ou mais do que na época em que ele passou fora. Aquele sentimento era diferente, a angústia era diferente. Quando o Uchiha foi embora aos doze anos, ele e Sakura não possuíam nenhum tipo de relacionamento._

_Agora, eles namoravam. Balançava a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos. Sasuke não tinha ido embora, ele só saíra em uma missão. Uma missão perigosa e em um local distante. Não conseguia. Não sentir medo era impossível, poderia ser equiparado a um dos doze trabalhos que os deuses imporão para Hércules na mitologia grega. Sasuke corria perigo, ela sabia. E mesmo que ele houvesse dito que sabia se cuidar- e sabia mesmo- ela temia. Não queria cogitar a possibilidade dele se ferir, isso a arrasaria. Não conseguia sequer pensar nele deixá seria muito maldade._

_Maldade por quê os dois haviam demorado bastante tempo para ficar juntos, e não seria justo que no momento em que estavam mais felizes fossem separados. O destino não tinha o direito de ser tão cruel. Sasuke estava em cada apensamento dela,desde o momento que acordava, até quando deitava-se para dormir. E essa era a pior parte. Não teve coragem de trocar a fronha do travesseiro que ele dormia. Gostava de sentir o cheiro dele toda vez que estava na cama. Fazia com que ela se lembrasse que ele realmente estivera ali, que ele realmente a fez dele e de mais ninguém. Sakura tinha certeza que nunca seria de outra pessoa, era só a ele que pertencia._

_A demora das notícias a deixava aflita. Por que nenhum relatório? Carta, pombo correio, sinal de fumaça. O que fosse. Ela só queria alguma coisa que a disse que ele estava bem, que logo voltaria para perto dela. Que a beijaria novamente e falaria que a amava. Só queria seu Uchiha ao seu lado, nada mais. Talvez estivesse exagerando no drama, mas algo a dizia que estava errado. Coisas ruins acontecem. Só que ela não aceitava isso. Sasuke retornaria, e eles seriam muito felizes._

_Levantou-se e foi para seu banheiro. Um bom e demorado banho iria ajudar bastante. Teria que trabalha naquela manhã. Após tomar um breve café da manhã, sentia pouca fome, trancou a casa e saiu rumo ao Hospital da Vila oculta de Konoha. Caminhou normalmente pelas ruas da vila. O céu estava cinzento. Nuvens carregadas de tempestades. Aquele não seria um dia bonito, estava propenso a coisas ruins. Pássaros já se refugiavam cientes de que a chuva que viria era intensa. Ela chegou poucos minutos depois, o vento já mostrava sua força no ar. Os corredores do seu local de trabalho estavam calmos._

_Foi até a sala dos médicos e colocou seu jaleco depois de prender o cabelo em um coque. Começaria mais um dia de trabalho._

_I will never let you fall_

_**Nunca deixarei você cair**_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_**Eu estarei de pé com você eternamente**_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_**Eu estarei lá por você do começo ao fim de tudo**_

_Even if saving you it sends me to heaven_

_**Mesmo se salvar você me envie para o céu**_

_Não acreditava que estava fazendo mesmo para Sakura era algo que nunca fez em todos aqueles anos de amizade. Achava a falsidade para com a Haruno uma coisa absurda, mas como diz a Hokage, ordens são ordens e devem ser compridas. Por esse motivo Uzumaki Naruto pulava de galho em galho em meio a floresta densa. Há poucas horas parara de chover e suas roupas já estavam mais secas. Estava há dois dias fora da vila. Depois que o esquadrão ANBU de Sasuke não tinha dado notícias a Hokage o mandou para ver o que tinha acontecido. Agora já estava mais próximo deles. Havia encontrado alguns vestígios que provavam que os ninjas de Konoha passaram por ali._

_Achava ruim o fato de não poder contar nada a amiga. Sabia que Sakura devia estar sofrendo coma falta de informações, mas a Hokage disse que não deveria contar. E assim ele fez. Estava preocupado. Acabara de encontrar vestígios do que parecia ser uma batalha. Logo o cheiro de sangue chegou a suas narinas? O que podia ter acontecido ali? A luta parecia ser recente, pois alguns locais ainda pegavam fogo. Provavelmente algum Katon do Uchiha. Acelerou mais o diria Shikamaru,as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais problemáticas. Viu o primeiro corpo, e a situação do cadáver não era nada boa._

_Só conseguiu reconhecer que era um ninja de Konoha por causa da bandana, que ainda continuava pendurada na testa do shinobi morto. Passou a procurar sobreviventes, nada. Estava começando a se desesperar. Onde o Uchiha tinha se enfiado? Andou para mais perto do que seria o ponto central da luta. Os olhos se arregalaram. Sasuke estava caído. A roupa ANBU deixava ver uma grande mancha vermelha. Sangue. Correu até o amigo. Estava vivo, mas muito fraco. Não sabia o quanto tempo tinha se passado desde a luta, então não conseguia imaginar como o Uchiha tinha sobrevivido tanto com aquela ferida._

_Por sorte sabia usar um pequeno ninjutsu médico, Sakura o ensinara, e pode conter um pouco a hemorragia. Tinha que correr, a vida do Uchiha corria risco. Seria arriscado, mas teria que tentar. Deixou que um pouco do chakra da raposa fluísse no seu corpo. A energia da Kyuuby tinha um grande poder curativo, seria o suficiente para manter Sasuke vivo até eles chegarem a Konoha. Ajeitou o melhor que pode o amigo, passando a carregá-lo. Tentaria ser o mais rápido possível, mas se acelerasse muito poderia acabar machucando mais ainda Sasuke. Esse teme, todo ferido e mesmo assim tinha conseguido derrotar o inimigo._

_t's ok. It's ok. It's ok._

_**Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem**_

_Seasons are changing_

_**As estações estão mudando**_

_And waves are crashing_

_**e as ondas se quebrando**_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_**e as estrelas estão caindo todas por nós**_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_**Os dias aumentam e as noites diminuem**_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_**Eu posso te mostrar que serei o primeiro**_

_Mais um dia e meio sem nenhuma notícia. A preocupação dela tinha evoluído para um novo estágio. Já não dormia, ou se alimentava direito. Sabia que algo de grava tinha acontecido com ele. Sentia que acontecera alguma coisa com ele. E não suportava mais aquela situação. Não sabia nem como estava conseguindo ir trabalhar, parecia estar alheia a tudo. Nada mais importava para ela. Só queria que ele estivesse ali. Lavou o rosto mais uma vez na água da pia. Sua aparência estava horrível. Secou o rosto com a toalha e saiu do pequeno banheiro que ficava na sala que os médicos usavam para se reunir. Não havia muitos companheiros de profissão ali, cumprimentou os poucos que viu e deixou a sala._

_Foi até a recepção ver se havia algum paciente para ser atendido. Estava lendo alguns prontuários quando viu uma agitação vindo da entrada do hospital. Seu coração parou em uma batida ao ver Naruto entrar com um corpo nos braços. Não queria acreditar, não podia ser verdade. Seu Sasuke não poderia ser aquele que o Uzumaki estava carregando nos braços. O rosto estava pálido, as mãos tremiam, mal conseguia respirar. Controlou-se. Foi andando o mais rápido que pode até o amigo. Seus olhos pararam na figura fraca. Ele parecia estar muito mal. Lágrimas já estavam nos olhos da Haruno._

— _Sasuke-kun...— Sussurrou ela — Uma maca, rápido. — Ela gritou e logo vários enfermeiros seguiram as ordens dela — O que aconteceu Naruto?_

— _Eu já o encontrei assim Sakura-chan. — Disse o Uzumaki — Deve ter se ferido durante a luta. Usei um pouco de chakra para trazê-lo até Konoha._

— _Fez bem.— Disse ela secando as lágrimas e observando o loiro colocar o Uchiha na maca. — Vou levá-lo para ser examinado. — Chame Tsunade-sama._

— _Certo. — O loiro saiu rapidamente indo buscar a Hokage._

_Agora era uma luta contra o tempo. A hemorragia havia sido grande. Não sabia a quantidade sangue que ele havia perdido, só sabia que era muita. Os corredores passaram rapidamente enquanto ela corria ao lado da maca concentrando chakra médico nas mãos e direcionando para o corte profundo. Parecia ter sido causado por uma espada, ou algo do tipo. Os batimentos cardíacos dele estavam fracos, o que poderia fazer? Por Kami! Estava certa o tempo todo. Ele não deveria ter ido naquela missão, se controlava para não fazer uma cena e chorar. Tinha que dar o melhor de si. Salvaria a ele mesmo que isso custasse sua vida. Por isso estava sentindo toda aquela angústia, o motivo estava ali em sua frente._

_Chegaram até o local onde poderiam atender melhor a Sasuke. A CTI. Logo várias pessoas davam tudo de si para salvar o Uchiha. Só que não estavam tendo muito batimentos e a respiração dele não melhoraram, todos faziam tudo que podia. Sakura colocou todo seu conhecimento ali. Cada técnica que havia aprendido durante seus anos de treinamento com Tsunade, mas nenhuma estava surtindo efeito. Conseguiu respirar um pouco quando a Hokage em pessoa entrou na sala._

— _Me dê os prontuários Sakura. — A Haruno fez aquilo imediatamente — O caso é grave. — Ela anotou alguns procedimentos na folha — Prepare isso agora, o mais rápido possível. — As enfermeiras foram providenciar o que a loira havia pedido. — Sakura direcione seu chakra e feche esse ferimento. — A garota assentiu e fez o que a superior lhe pediu, enquanto via Tsunade direcionar o chakra para a cabeça do Uchiha. Foram duas horas naquela luta incansável. Por duas vezes, quase perderam a vida de Sasuke, mas conseguiram salvá-lo. Ao terminar o processo, Tsunade olhou seriamente para Sakura. — A vida dele está salva,mas..._

— _Mas o que, Tsunade-sama? — Ela temia não querer ouvir as palavras da Hokage_

— _Ele está em como Sakura. Não sei quando acordará ou se acordará um dia._

_Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não podia estar perdendo seu Sasuke-kun. Não queria acreditar. Deixou que as lágrimas que viera segurando durante todo aquele tempo cair de seus olhos. A dor era grande. Amava o Uchiha mais do que tudo da vida, não suportaria a idéia de perdê-lo. Caminhou até a cama. Passou a mão sobre o rosto dele para depois dar um leve beijo na testa do moreno._

— _Volte para mim Sasuke-kun. — Ela chorava — Você prometeu que voltaria. — A hokage saiu da sala deixando a garota sozinha._

_Por que o destino tinha que ser tão cruel? Havia sofrido tanto, passado muitas coisas ruins, para agora, estar ao lado de Sasuke. Quando tudo is bem uma tragédia daquelas acontecia? Se ele não acordasse? O que seria da vida dela sem o raro sorriso que ele apenas direcionava para ela? A presenteando com aquele lindo abrir de lábios. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama dele, ficaria com ele todo o tempo. Sasuke ia acordar, ele voltaria para ela, ele havia prometido._

_I will never let you fall_

_**Nunca deixarei você cair**_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_**Eu estarei de pé com você eternamente**_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_**Eu estarei lá por você do começo ao fim de tudo**_

_Even if saving you it sends me to heaven_

_**Mesmo se salvar você me envie para o céu**_


	14. Despertar

_The Past Returns_

_Capítulo 15_

_Despertar_

_Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me_

_**Bem, é duro de se explicar mas eu tentarei se você me deixar**_

_Well its hard to sustain_

_**Bem, é difícil de sustentar**_

_I'll cry if you let me_

_**Eu chorarei se você me deixar**_

_This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life_

_**Isto não muda o jeito que eu me sinto em relação à você ou o seu lugar na minha vida**_

_(please don't cry)_

_**(por favor não chore)**_

_Can't you see I'm dying here?_

_**Você não vê que eu estou morrendo aqui?**_

_A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear_

_**Um coração partido é perseguido pelo medo.**_

_Se a sensação de morrer fosse parecida com aquela, ela já tinha morrido várias vezes durante aquele tempo. O pior não era saber que aos poucos sua vontade de viver estava indo embora. E sim saber que a vida dele estava se esvaindo, que o tempo de vida dele nesse mundo estava chegando ao fim. Por que não tinha nenhuma melhora?O quadro de saúde era estável, nenhuma variação. Nem para melhor, e nem para pior._

_Os olhos não se abriram uma única vez. E ela sentia falta de se perder naqueles orbes que se assemelhavam a dois buracos negros. Que faziam que seus pensamentos sumissem todas as vezes que ela o fitava. Os beijos também era uma coisa que a rosada sentia muita falta. Não ter os lábios finos e frios dele sobre o seus, grossos e quentes, era uma da piores torturas para ela. O que tinha feito para não poder receber nenhum abraço de quem mais amava em todo mundo. Ela só ficava lá. Olhando para o rosto dele. Muitos dias não chegava a sair do quarto do hospital. Sua vida se resumia ficar ao lado dele._

_No primeiro mês deixou de fazer as missões fora da vila. Ficou atendendo somente no hospital. No segundo não tinha mais espaço em sua mente para outra coisa a não ser o estado de saúde do Uchiha. Às vezes virava noites estudando, procurando, vasculhado os livros para ver se descobria alguma forma de reverter aquele estado de como. Só que na encontrará nada._

— _Oi teme. — Falou Naruto certa vez que fora visitar o amigo. Sakura estava sentada em uma poltrona cochilando. — Acho melhor você acordar logo, ela não vai suportar por mais tempo._

_Para o Uzumaki também foi um grande choque saber da situação de Sasuke. Ver seu irmão naquela cama não era nada bom. Principalmente por saber que Sakura sofria mais do que todos. Sentia vontade de pegar um pouco da dor da amiga para aliviá-la, mas aquilo não era possível. Tinha que agradecer muito a Kami por ter Hinata ao seu lado. Ela estava ajudando muito cuidando dele todas as vezes que o loiro se entristecia. Ela fora muito compreensiva concordado em adiar o casamento em mais um mês para dar a oportunidade para o amigo de Naruto poder ser padrinho, como sempre foi o desejo do casal._

_Angels cry when stars collide_

_**Os anjos choram quando as estrelas colidem**_

_I can't eat and I can't breathe_

_**Eu não posso comer e não posso respirar**_

_I wouldn't want it any other way_

_**Eu não queria que fosse de outro jeito**_

_O terceiro mês chegou sorrateiro, como uma sombra envolvendo o coração de todos. Ela já não fazia mais nada. Só ia para casa e voltava depois de tomar um banho. Fazia as refeições no hospital isso quando fazia. A sua pele tinha perdido o tom rosado da saúde e assumido um tom pálido de tristeza. Já não sorria mais, quando fazia isso era escondido de todos, quando contava a Sasuke tudo o que estava ocorrendo na vila. Se fez acreditar que ele podia ouvir tudo que ela falava. Queria muito que ele pudesse estar ouvindo todas as palavras, cada pedido que ela lhe fazia. Quando estava com ele fazia planos para quando ele despertasse. Que iram ver o pôr-do-sol no monte Hokage, que tomariam sorvete em frente ao lago da vila, que ela arrumaria o jardim da casa dele. Planos que ela queria muito que se realizasse._

_Tsunade estava fazendo aquele procedimento novamente. Desde o segundo mês de como do Uchiha,ela vinha duas vezes por dia e examinava Sasuke. Logo depois enviava chakra medicinal para a mente dele, tentando fazer com que o estado de como dele se revertesse. Só que não houve nenhum resultado animador. As análises dos exames não demonstravam nenhuma mudança, nenhuma melhora. O Uchiha não havia reagido a aquele tratamento, assim como não estava reagindo a nenhum outro. Os aparelhos eram as únicas coisas que o mantinham vivo. Sakura começava a se desesperar, o que acontecia com ela se ele se fosse?_

— _Tem que se cuidar melhor Sakura — Aconselhava Tsunade — É o Sasuke que está doente não você._

— _Estou bem Tsunade-sama. — A voz dela era fraca, nunca conseguia passar a imagem de forte que desejava._

— _Não está não. — A voz da Hokage era séria e irritada — Está pálida, quase não se alimenta direito. O que você quer? Morrer? Sasuke não gostaria de vê-la assim._

_Ela desabou. Por que ninguém podia entender o que ela pensava? Qual o motivo de não a deixarem em paz? Ela só queria ficar perto dele e nada mais. Não se importava com sua saúde, só queria que ele despertasse. As lágrimas já estavam presentes nos orbes esmeraldinos dela. Por que você não volta Sasuke-kun, volte para mim você prometeu. Por que ele não cumpria aquela promessa? A mente começou a girar. Estava debilitada, fraca. As pernas falharam e ela teve que se apoiar na parede. Tsunade correu até ela. _

— _Sakura... — Para Haruno a voz da loira estava distante. — O que está acontecendo._

— _Eu não estou me sentindo bem... — Ela conseguiu falar antes de tudo escurecer._

_Tsunade sustentou Sakura em seus braços enquanto tocava a campainha do quarto para chamar algum enfermeiro para auxiliá-la. Logo duas pessoas pareceram, eram enfermeiras que conheciam Sakura muito bem, por isso sabia do que estava acontecendo. Ficaram preocupados, e em poucos minutos ela já estava deitada em uma cama sendo examinada pela Hokage._

_Intentions that were pure have turned obscure_

_**Intenções que eram puras se tornaram obscuras**_

_Seconds into hours_

_**Segundos em horas**_

_Minutes into years_

_**Minutos em anos**_

_Don't ask me why_

_**Não me pergunte porque**_

_(please don't cry)_

_**(por favor não chore)**_

_I cant tell you lies_

_**Eu nunca lhe contei mentiras**_

_Hinata estava em casa quando mandaram chamá-la. Não entendeu muita coisa, mas quando ouviu Sakura desmaiada, correu até o hospital. Há muito estava preocupada com amiga. Sabia que o que a Haruno estava passando por um momento extremamente difícil. Se fosse Naruto que estivesse naquela situação... Não, ela não queria nem cogitar essa possibilidade. Após vestir uma roupa melhor para o tempo, que estava frio, saiu de casa e foi até o Hospital de Konoha. No caminho encontrou o noivo, que a recebeu com um beijo delicado, como sempre._

— _Para onde está indo Hina?— Ele perguntou_

— _A Sakura-chan passou mal — Disse ela esfregando a mão na dele para aquecer — tsunade-sama pediu para eu ficar com ela._

— _Vou com você Hina. — Eles passaram a andar juntos. Ele com o braço no ombro dela, puxando-a mais para perto de si. O dia estava frio, calor humano era muito bom naquele momento._

_Chegaram juntos até o hospital. Uma enfermeira já aguardava Hinata. Eles foram até o quarto que Sakura ocupava. Ao entrarem viram a rosada deitava, ela ainda estava inconsciente. Tsunade estaca com as mãos sobre a Haruno examinado-a. Os noivos ficarem em silêncio até a Hokage terminar._

— _Bom... — Começou a Hokage depois de terminar os exames — Vamos precisar conversar..._

_O que estava acontecendo?Tentou se lembrar, mas uma pontada na cabeça a fez desistir. Percebeu que estava deitada. Aos poucos a dor nas têmporas foi cessando. Ela lembrou-se que tinha passado mal no momento em que Tsunade examinava Sasuke. Deveria ter desmaiado. Alguém estava acariciando seus cabelos. Com um pouco de esforço abriu as pálpebras levemente e a imagem de Hinata foi focada vagamente._

— _Hinata... — A Haruno sussurrou._

— _Fiquei quietinha Sakura-chan — A amiga pediu. — tente descansar um pouco._

_O cansaço era grande, por isso ela dormiu por mais duas horas. Quando acordou Hinata ainda estava lá, assim como Tsunade. Naruto precisou sair. A Haruno se sentou na cama enquanto coçava os olhos sonolentos._

— _Está melhor Sakura? — Perguntou Tsunade_

— _Hai. — A garota respondeu._

— _Mandei trazer algumas coisas para você comer. — A Hokage continuou._

— _Não tenho fome._

— _Vai precisar se alimentar direito Sakura-chan. — Hinata falou sorrindo_

—_isso mesmo Sakura. Chega de ficar sem comer, ou sem dormir, vai ter que descansar bastante. _

— _Do que vocês estão falando?— A Haruno estava mesmo confusa._

—_É melhor você falar Hinata._

— _Você está grávida Sakura-chan. — A morena falou depois de segundos de hesitação. Os olhos da rosada se arregalaram em espanto._

_Angels cry when stars collide_

_**Os anjos choram quando as estrelas colidem**_

_I can't eat and I can't breathe_

_**Eu não posso comer e não posso respirar**_

_I wouldn't want it any other way_

_**Eu não queria que fosse de outro jeito**_

— _Como...? — A voz de Sakura saiu como um sussurro rouco_

— _Você vai ser mãe. Sakura-chan. — O Sorriso de Hinata era sincero. Tinha esperança de que aquela notícia fizesse com que Sakura se animasse._

_A Haruno ficou em silêncio. Uma alegria começou a se forma dentro de si ao mesmo tempo em que a tristeza aumentava. As lágrimas chegaram aos seus olhos. Aquele devia estar sendo um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida. Teria um filho daquele que sempre amou; de seu querido Sasuke-kun. Só que ele não estava ali para compartilhar a alegria com ela. Colocou as mãos no rosto, escondendo os olhos marejados. Por que Kami tinha que fazer isso com ela?_

_Não soube o que estava fazendo só fez. Levantou-se da cama em um pulo e saiu correndo do quarto. Ouviu os gritos de Tsunade, os pedidos de Hinata para que ela parasse, mas não fez isso. Continuou atravessando os corredores. O coração acelerado no peito. Um filho. Ela estava carregando um Uchiha. Ela tinha que estar feliz, mas não conseguia. Seu Sasuke-kun não estava ali. Ela estava sozinha._

_Parou em frente ao quarto dele e entrou. Sasuke estava da mesma maneira de quando ela havia o deixado a última vez. A face serena, como se estivesse em um sono tranqüilo. O local estava vazio. Ela se aproximou da cama dele, as lágrimas lavam seu rosto alvo. Ela acariciou o rosto dele. E logo depois beijou a testa do moreno. Os sentimentos estavam em ebulição dentro dela. Estava se sentindo sozinha. Passou tanto tempo sem ele, lutou para ficarem juntos. Não era justo aquilo estar acontecendo._

_Demorou tanto para Sasuke dizer que amava. Para ela perdoá-lo. Deviam estar juntos. Ele não podia estar naquela cama. Segurou fortemente a mão dele e colocou sobre seu ventre._

— _Você tem que voltar Sasuke-kun. — A voz dela sai baixa em meios aos sussurros — Você me prometeu. Eu não quero criar nosso filho sozinha. Por favor, Sasuke-kun. — Apertou a mão dele que ainda estava sobre seu ventre — Volte para mim, volte por nós._

_My heart burns through_

_**Meu coração queima por dentro**_

_My chest to the floor_

_**Meu peito está no chão**_

_Tearing me silently although abruptly_

_**Minhas lágrimas rolam silenciosamente ainda que bruscamente**_

_Words cant hide as I'm taking you home_

_**Palavras não conseguem se esconder como quando eu levo você em casa**_

_And I tried to see_

_**E eu tentei ver**_

_Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home_

_**Tentei entender suas palavras quando eu te levava em casa**_

_Ela abriu os olhos bruscamente quando sentiu um aperto na sua mão. Era impressão sua ou Sasuke tinha mexido os dedos. Olhou para ele viu os olhos semicerrados._

— _Sakura... — A voz dele parecia cansada — Por que está segurando minha mão na sua barriga? _

_Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Se atirou em cima dele o abraçando,. Beijando as bochechas, os olhos, os lábios. Três meses esperando ouvir aquela voz fria novamente. _

— _Você está me apertando Sakura. — Ele resmungou sorrindo levemente._

— _Desculpe. — Ela disse o soltando e limpando as lágrimas. Corre até a porta do quarto e gritou. — Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama. Ele acordou_

_Agora tudo estava bem. Ela voltou para o quarto. O sorriso não abandona seu rosto. Ele estava de volta. Ele cumpriu a promessa._

_Angels cry when stars collide_

_**Os anjos choram quando as estrelas colidem**_

_I can't eat and I can't breathe_

_**Eu não posso comer e não posso respirar**_

_I wouldn't want it any other way_

_**Eu não queria que fosse de outro jeito**_


End file.
